My Hostage, Not Yours 2: The Revenge of Player 2
by RavenFollower13
Summary: Sequel. When Dib is attacked, it doesn't take long for Gaz to seek revenge. No one hurts her brother except her. With Dib unable to help and Zim her only ally, Gaz is forced to go undercover to find out whose messing with her family before they succeed.
1. Alien At A Funeral

YAY! Dib, Gaz, Zim, and even Gir are back for another round!

**"_He'd just be like, 'Ewww, this is sooo groosss!' and crying while they did it."  
"THAT'S disgusting!"  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"  
"Gay people on the down low having sex with their wives."  
"Wow guys. Really?"  
- The conversations my friends and I have. -_- No insult intended to you folks on the down low. Actually, one of the participants in this conversation were gay._**

Oh irony. Enjoy. And yes, the title is a spinoff of Death at a Funeral

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"Alien At A Funeral"  
**

It had been 7 months.

The funeral procession was mostly quiet, filled with the groups of mourning people. The only sounds were that of them huddled together and crying pitifully. People were approaching the casket separately, as it wasn't the official time to do so yet.

This had gone on for the past 2 hours when a rather uncomfortable and suspicious figure entered the room along with several other people. Two of those three other people quietly excused themselves before heading off to make their condolences, leaving two behind to stand at the entrance. One of them being said figure, He was constantly glancing left and right and decided to break the silence and question the person who had dragged him there, who was the one left standing beside him.

". . . Why am I here again?" The figure finally said, leaning towards the one next to him to say so quietly and inconspicuously.

Beside him, the female sighed and ground her teeth before replying, quietly. "Because my aunt is dead, Zim. This is the funeral."

"I understand _that_," Zim insisted, as the two walked about nodding at people (most of which had handkerchiefs or tissues apparently attached to their faces) slowly in a somehow respectful procession. "But why am _I_ here?"

Gaz stopped as they reached the edges of the room with the casket, hovering at the entrance where people passed (again, with nods) them to speak to the remains. Zim made faces of disapproval, but to anyone looking, it appeared as if he was frowning deep in thought and felt their commiseration towards him. However, if they had known he was belittling each and every one of them in his mind, they probably wouldn't have been quite as sympathetic to his nature.

Her white hands, encased in black, lace, finger-less gloves that went to her wrists, folded and unfolded uncomfortably behind her back. They began to play with the hem of her dress, which was just past thigh-length, puffy at the skirt and cinching at the waist with a silver, thick ribbon-belt. The top of the dress was corset-like and the sleeves were short and puffy. All of it was the traditional, funeral black. Even her tights were black with little rose-patterns stitched onto them. For Gaz, her usual black boots finished off the ensemble.

She wasn't the only one that had been forced to change though. Gaz had made Zim change his usual red/pink outfit with black pants for normal, _human_ clothes. But when he'd completely revolted against doing such a disgusting thing as wearing Earth-clothes, he'd changed the color of his average clothes. So now, Zim wore a black instead of a red top, gray-armor-sleeves, and his usual black pants. Zim had even temporarily changed the color of his PAK to black patterns instead of red ones. His coat, too, was black but for personal comfort, on the inside lining of the zipped article, red dominated all. Occasionally glancing inside his collar to see the red, Zim was content to being surrounded by the enemy, as he refused to find consolation from Gaz out of pride.

"Because . . ." Gaz hesitated, as she had been avoiding mentioning this before now. "My family wants to meet you . . . Or something . . ."

Zim abruptly rounded on her, staring at her (while scowling at the horror she was about to put him to) and gripping her arms.

"They _what_?" He hissed, guiding her away from any prying eyes into the corner, stealthily but hurriedly. "And you didn't _tell me_?"

Gaz's eyes narrowed, mocking him in an attempt to guide the guilt off of herself. "You were the one who said '_I am Zim, nothing frightens me_'. I was under the impression you wouldn't care."

Zim growled, angrily, his contacted eyes furious. "You dare turn my own words of truth against me? Fine, Gaz, I'll meet your _disgusting_ little Earth-family. However, from what I've heard about your strange Earth tradition called 'funerals', you humans are normally under extreme sadness at this time and often depressed. I hardly would think anyone would want to meet anyone under circumstances such as those."

"Yeah, well," Gaz mumbled, raking a hand through her violet hair as she glanced at a vase in the corner. "They can mourn two things now."

"What is the second thing?" Zim asked, moving aside to allow her an escape from the corner (however much he'd like to keep her there; but there was quite an audience, and this was hardly the time to think like _that_).

She smirked at him. "They can be depressed about Aunt Clara's death, and having to meet _you_."

Zim was quietly snarling at her when someone cleared their throat, catching their attention and causing Zim to put on his best about face as he turned, hands folded behind his back in a soldier-like manner.

An old, well-groomed and chubby female with gray hair stood before Zim with such a sour expression it made his brow raise.

"Ah, there you are, Gaz," The woman said in a rather haughty tone that both people in attending disliked. "I saw Dib, but I was wondering where you had run off to." She eyed Zim and he scowled back at her, almost like a challenge. But she looked away, nose apparently permanently angled towards the roof. "Apparently, you were with this young lad. Am I to assume that this is the Zim your brother mentioned to me on . . . less then friendly terms?"

Gaz resisted a scowl, hand curling behind her back. She'd get Dib for that later. "Yes, actually. Zim, this is my father's adopted mother, Grandmother Afid. Grandmother Afid, this is my, um, boyfriend, Zim."

"Mm," Grandmother Afid said, holding her hand out for Zim to kiss. "Nice to meet your acquaintance, Zim."

"Thank you," Zim replied, eying her hand but making no move to touch it.

After a moment or two she withdrew her appendage, a bit of a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth. "Yes . . . Well, I'll be seeing you two later then. Ta."

As she walked away, Gaz snorted the amusement she'd resisted when Grandma Afid had been so unintentionally rejected.

"What an odd woman," Zim commented, watching her as she left to the casket room. A bit more quietly though, he added with extreme disgust, "And she's so _old_!"

"I think she likes you." Gaz informed him, remembering that hint of a smirk with a scowl. "The meaner they are the more she likes them."

Dumbfounded now, Zim shook his head after a pause. "However strange the rest of this shall be, I, Zim, will nonetheless be strong for his _sahlm_ and persevere until these depressing festivities are over."

Gaz glared at him. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

He simply sneered at her, taking her hand. "Yes. Yes you did. Now, who else shall Zim bestow his temporary attention upon?"

And so, at the funeral, with Dib giving Zim a bad review beforehand, Gaz was forced to introduce her boyfriend (with a loose term on the word 'boy' and just an all around annoying and girly word) to her family, some of which who were blubbering out sentences through their tears and others who acted very much like Grandmother Afid. But Zim charmed them all, much to Gaz's annoyance. She'd been curious to see the viper-like attributes a selective few from her family had unleashed upon Zim.

Just because they'd been 'an item' for 7 months didn't mean they still didn't like to bother the hell out of each other.

It was then time for the speeches. Tomorrow they'd be burying Aunt Clara in an exclusive, immediate-family only. Zim had been dragged her under the false pretense Gaz was upset (tricked by Dib, of course) about the death of her family member, and had heroically offered to take her. Gaz had accepted without the slightest hesitation and it was only then did Zim realize that he'd been duped by both of the Membrane siblings. Dib, also, had been under the impression his family would let loose on Zim.

They were both fairly disappointed.

Gaz left Zim with Grandmother Afid once again, excusing herself from the dreadful woman (that Zim still disliked and shot a glare over her shoulder when she deserted him; hey, at least he'd get _some_ torture out of this) with the pretense of needing some air. When Zim had offered to take her, Afid had insisted that if he really wanted to go outside, she could take him through the graves in the back and show him where her dear husband Alfred lay.

And so Gaz, on the outside and deserted patio, got to watch with a smirk and a cup of punch as Zim was dragged off into the backyard to see the dead, inferior human who had once been married to this even worse (because she was alive) woman.

She almost wished it rained while they were outside.

It was this moment when she heard something, though, making her turn her head to peer, uninterested, at the rustling bushes. Her brow rose as she waited for some sort of animal to scurry out. Oddly though, it just settled after she watched it for a few minutes. Then, nothing.

"You okay?"

Gaz spared a glance at the intruder before refocusing on the bush for the slightest of movements, "Someone's in there, I think. What a weirdo. Who spies on a funeral?"

"Maybe someone who gets off on remorse or pain, like, say, you're boyfriend." Dib suggested, with a scowl as he too focused on the bushes with crossed arms. He was wearing the traditional black suit garb and somewhere, his father was doing the same, with an over-sized black scarf wrapped around his neck, hiding his mouth and nose as well in its vastness.

Gaz cringed at the word, "_Ugh_. He's not my boyfriend."

"Well then what would you call the person who you've been dating for the past 7 months?" Dib demanded, glancing at her instead of the bushes for a split second.

Her response was to glare back at him and in the instant she looked away, they both heard the bushes rattle. Gaz growled, glad the dress she'd picked out wasn't long and allowed her to run in it.

"Now look what you did!" She snapped just as she turned away and began to run off the patio towards where the person had disappeared.

It was at this moment Zim was returning, having insisted he had to use the facilities urgently, with the absurd old woman who had decided Zim would like nothing better then to link arms with her as she droned on about her life with Alfred. Zim was looking anywhere but her, desperately itching to disentangle himself from Grandmother Afid as his skin crawled, when spotting Gaz giving chase in the distance and Dib shouting after her.

"Gaz?" He said, eyes widening at the unexpected sight.

Grandmother Afid stopped in her speaking to look at what he saw with a disapproving look. "Ugh, that insufferable little girl. Always running about somewhere. You know, in _my_ day, ladies never-."

"**_Your speaking bothers Zim!_**" He shouted, rounding on her with his restrained irritation. Growling now, Zim replied, backing away as he did so, "I'm leaving now, as I must run after the only hope of intelligence your species has before she gets herself into trouble that I must save her from."

And then he turned on his heel and ran after Gaz, muttering curses in several languages under his breath, leaving Grandmother Afid looking after him. Dib, having heard all of this, looked at his stunned grandparent with hope. Maybe, finally, someone knew about Zim other then-!

Then she sighed in content, "What a heroic young man."

Dib groaned and followed chase to the two.

Gaz was well ahead of both of them though, spotting the shadow darting through trees on the vast property of Grandmother Afid. But Gaz's eyes narrowed, focusing harder, as there was a clearing coming up that would soon reveal this creeps identity. Even if Aunt Clara had been a rather shy (and possibly schizophrenic) creature that Gaz had never really quite grown fond of, that didn't give this weirdo the right to spy on them. He was going to pay for the sake of paying, as she hadn't really given anyone a traumatizing experience in a few days now. Not since summer had started, at the very least.

They broke through the clearing then and Gaz saw the strange outfit he was wearing. She almost laughed at the very poor attempt at 'Dark Prince' this boy was trying to portray with his black and gray striped stalkings and little black elf shoes. His shirt was gray with black and gray striped sleeves, matching his stockings. On his head she could see from behind a poorly attached black, Afro-wig (obviously the last thing they'd had in the Halloween Shop he'd apparently bought it from, as the tag was still stuck in its poof) the only slightly impressive thing that he wore; a black, miniature king's crown that glistened with blood red stones around the white, cotton rim*.

"Hey!" She shouted, coming to a stop as he whirled around, leaving herself hidden in the shadows.

He moved very weird, like a puppet-shadow thing. But even with black gloves on his hands, his neck informed her he was white and unnaturally pale, even for her rather concerning standards. But Gaz considered herself pale but this kid was just . . . sickly. The guy wore a mask (smart, if you were breaking into someones house) that looked like a stitched-up scarecrow or something, with a mouth that could have been a smile or a grimace.

Gaz emerged from the shadows, amber eyes dark and menacing. Through her hiss she demanded, "Where do you think you're going, peeper?"

The boy didn't respond and had a posture between a human's and an apes, hunched with his arms dangling towards the floor and squatting slightly. From the distance between them Gaz couldn't see his eyes, but she could see the shadowed slits as he looked at her.

"Well here, let me give you a hint," Gaz replied, her hand curling into a fist as she approached him slowly, like a hunter with it's prey, except more cautious. Gaz was smart and vicious, not reckless and furious. She had no idea what this kid could do, though she wasn't afraid of him. He looked about her age. "To the depths of your personal nightmare realm."

The figure suddenly reached into it's back pocket with a lanky arm that one would guess was uncoordinated, but seemed unnaturally sure of itself. He whipped out something at her, aimed with accuracy towards her face.

Gaz, however, was much too quick for this amateur.

She caught the ball that was the weight for the very medieval weapon, twirling it around her finger as the boy stared at her in surprise, his posture straightening at the unexpected catch she'd done. Gaz gave a jerk then, pulling the chain from his hands and whipping it behind her, so it was now in her possession. The boy fell forward because of this but rolled, rolling back onto his feet and tensing. He just barely had time to dodge his own weapon turned against him.

Dib and Zim ran up then, Dib having pushed himself to catch up with the nimble alien. They reached the outskirts and paused to deduce the situation.

It was this time, however, that Scarecrow Boy got the upper hand. In Gaz's distraction at seeing her brother and significant other, the boy snatched the outstretched chain that she had just snapped at him around his ankle, jerking it down hard. Gaz slipped onto her backside, or would've if Zim hadn't shot forward and caught her, snarling at the boy vicious.

Once again he straightened, as if this was the cause of a new, interesting change to the situation.

Dib stepped forward then, fist held out at the boy, aiming his watch at him. "You wanna play tough? Let's play."

He hit a button on his watch then, and some form or another of a mini cannon appeared, aimed and charged at the boy. Said boy straightened completely, frightened beyond belief at this turn of events, and then began running for his life, Dib shooting at him as he disappeared, squealing, off of the property.

Zim, having caught Gaz by her arms as she'd fallen backwards, lifted her to her feet. Gaz, when standing on her feet again, began dusting off her dress. The forest had gotten a bit of dirt on it here and there.

"Great idea, Gaz," Dib said, retracting the cannon as he approached the two. "Chase after the weirdo hiding in the bushes."

"I thought it was the Dib-monkey's job to go gallivanting recklessly after strangers," Zim added, in all seriousness of scolding Gaz's decision while undermining Dib at the same time.

Gaz smirked a little at the jibe, ignoring her brother's sour expression. "If you hadn't distracted me, I would've probably caught the guy."

"Yeah, well," Dib said, dusting off his own garments. "He was a creep. You don't need to catch people like that."

Zim nodded, slipping his arm around her waist for guiding purposes, but he also enjoyed that whenever Zim touched Gaz fondly, Dib's skin crawled. Any chance Zim got to make Dib uncomfortable without consequence, he took.

"Let us go back to your dreadful little party then, before it is noticed we are missing," Zim insisted, leading Gaz, still dusting off her clothes, onto the path they'd made running through the undergrowth and trampling whatever was in their path. Quietly though, with the intention of privacy, Zim murmured, "Honestly though, Gaz. What compelled you to chase after that odd little monkey?"

Gaz glanced over her shoulder, past Dib, who was looking up at the trees and pretending Zim wasn't touching his sister, to where the boy had run off to. She scowled as the correct answer came to mind, "I'm not sure."

Zim eyed her carefully, looking where she had turned. He saw nothing and cursed the contacts for the slightest impairing effect they had on his true vision. Though he saw nothing in the shadows, Zim's grip tightened on Gaz's waist. She glanced up from her cleaned skirt, giving him a confused look at the possessive and protective nature. Zim rarely 'staked his claim over her', so to speak. Only when something was wrong. But Gaz didn't ask, because she wasn't going to get an answer anyways, and they both knew it.

Gaz nudged him with her elbow as they walked back, her arms crossed around her. Zim looked back to her, meeting her eyes. It didn't take a genius to see she was reading him, knowing his every thought in that instant and he knowing hers. The silent caution both of them felt. It only proved to worry Zim all the more, unnerve him, even if he didn't really show it. But he did in his way, by moving her so her head was on his shoulder and her body closed against him.

If only caution was good enough to prepare for an assassination.

* * *

WOOOO! A fight scene (however short) and a preemptive warning of a murder?

Come on; How much do you love me right now?

I'm just kidding. Till next time. *salutes*


	2. Online Challenger

Now this is a warning, kids. Don't mess with people online.

You'll get killed.

**_"How am I supposed to fight my arch-nemesis? He doesn't have any limbs!"  
"I don't know! He's a bad guy and you've got a big head, figure something out!"  
"Ahahaha! Dib!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
-My friends arguing about our super-league (because we haven't decided if were good or bad yet, but probably bad) and me being reminded of Invader Zim and Dib's big head.  
_**

Enjoy.

**FROM NOW ON, ALL UPDATES WILL BE ON FRIDAYS AND WEDNESDAYS (probably)!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Online Gaming"**

"What's so fun about this?" Dib demanded.

Gaz was sitting next to him and it was about 9:00pm. Contrary to popular belief, Zim did not spend every second of the day with Gaz. He still had other things to do, away from his precious, petite little female.

But if she heard him call her that, she wouldn't be quite so endearing.

"It's fun when you play it right," Gaz informed him with a roll of her eyes, readjusting her brothers hands for the twelfth time. Dib had always been too absorbed in his paranormal stuff to pay attention to important things like video games. So Dib had decided they needed something to lighten up the mood after a funeral and had been reduced to begging his sister to spend quality time with him. "You're never going to learn if you keep playing on practice mode. Here, let's try going online."

Bad idea. They just didn't know it at the time.

"Aw," Dib groaned in complaint. "I'm gonna get slaughtered!"

"Yes," Gaz agreed, leaning back against the couch, as they were both sitting on the floor, having moved the coffee table. "But maybe then you'll learn how to handle a controller. Instinct is much more of a teacher then I could ever be."

"That's awfully modest of you," Dib noted, with a skeptical glance at her as the wifi loaded.

Gaz folded her arms behind her head with a smirk. "You learn modesty when you become a master."

Dib snorted, "Yeah, that's more like it."

The game loaded then and Dib's character appeared, an armored (and probably male) person with black and blue armor, one of the features allowed in customization. The game was now waiting for an opponent, leaving Dib to pray they'd be beginners, like himself. But who was really stupid enough to play online on their first try?

Oh, right. The brother who got bullied into it by his sister.

That was when a low, booming voice announced, "Player 2 found! _**PREPARE FOR BATTLE!**_"

Dib gulped and Gaz's vicious smirk increased on her delicate-looking lips.

A red, fire-haired, spike-armored opponent appeared in the arena, wielding a ball and chain weapon. Gaz's brow rose but she didn't say anything. The ball and chain was a weapon that was useless unless you knew how to use it. So either this person was really good or really bad.

"Good luck," She teased, relaxed.

Dib took a deep breath, as if this was more then just a video game. As this big brother he felt like he had to prove himself to his sister, who could beat any video game blindfolded. Dib felt like it was important he won this game, or at least but up something of a fight.

"3! 2! 1! _**FIGHT!**_"

Gaz watched as Dib rolled away at once, which turned out to be a smart move, as his opponents first move was to throw the spiked ball at him.

"Well, you've lasted ten seconds," Gaz commented, that much time later. "I'm impressed. I expected one second."

Dib snorted his contempt as he continued to roll around, completely on the defensive. It was clear that his opponent was getting frustrated. On the bottom of the screen, where instant messages could be exchanged between the two, a message appeared.

"Fight or die," Gaz repeated, slowly, snickering. "Someone's a bit violent."

"Write back a refusal," Dib replied, pointing to his laptop as he continued to run aimlessly around the arena.

Gaz moved over, tapping the keys as she debated on what to write. Then, Gaz said as she wrote, "Maybe you should have better aim, if you're so keen to win."

"Gaz!" Dib shouted, as the words appeared on the board. "You're going to get me killed."

Oh, how right he was.

She rolled her eyes, "He's a pro and your a newbie, Dib. Beginners luck only gets you so far in the gaming world. You're going to die anyways."

"Thanks for the support, Gaz," He retorted.

"Oh, look," She said, suppressing giggles as she read for him. "You think you can play? Then let's-."

Suddenly the screen froze and the game announced that the wifi worldwide had shut down.

Dib, however, was probably the only one playing that didn't groan with disappointment. He perked up, "Hey, that means I didn't lose!"

Gaz looked at him in disbelief before laughing at his optimism, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure it does, Dib. Sure it does."

"I didn't lo-_ose_. I didn't lo-_ose_!" Dib sang, getting up and giving a small victory dance in a circle.

His sister slapped her hand to her head. "Why was I cursed with such a stupid brother?"

"I may be stupid, but I didn't lose!" Dib shouted before he realized what he was saying. Then he scowled. "Hey, wait!"

Gaz was howling with laughter at her brother's expense when someone knocked on the door downstairs. She sat up then, as Dib glanced to the door.

"I'll get it." She said, moving to get to her feet, as she had fallen onto her back in her mirth.

"Nah, I'm already up," Dib insisted with an easy shake of his head. Glancing outside in the rain, however (another reason Zim had decided to go home early; he was a resident of Earth that was unnaturally obsessed with the water, but you'd be too if it was acidic to you), he looked confused. "I wonder who it is, though."

"Don't answer it then," Gaz insisted, easily, leaning back as she switched the television settings back to normal, since the game couldn't be played anymore and she doubted Dib would be up to trying another one. He wouldn't want to risk his not-losing streak. "It's probably a freak or someone trying to sell us something anyways."

Dib hesitated before plopping back onto the couch. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They watched television in content silence for a minute until the doorbell rang again.

Gaz scowled, clearly irritated. "Stupid solicitors."

Dib sighed, standing. "I better go see what they want, or they'll probably never leave."

"Take the bat!" Gaz shouted after him, rolling her eyes as she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs and realize he'd ignored her warning. Gaz got up onto her feet, snatching the metal bat from the closet (to replace the wooden one her father had taken from her as a child, which also explained why it was hidden in the closet) and held it lazily on her shoulder, heading towards the stairs. "Dib!"

"One second, Gaz!" Her brother called back, faintly, since he was a floor below her. She heard him unlocking the door and almost inaudibly say, "Yes?"

"Dib!" She shouted again, heading towards the stairs.

There was a rather loud bang, like fireworks, and then deathly silence.

It took all of two seconds for Gaz to snap out of her shock, freezing her, before she found herself suddenly sprinting down the stairs, practically skipping all of them. The bat in hand was all but forgotten, the priority just to find Dib.

"Dib!" She shouted again, aggravated he wasn't answering her.

Because it left Gaz begging it to be thunder she'd heard instead of what she thought it was.

When she reached the front room the person by the door was just running. Gaz's eyes were immediately on the immobile figure, panting feebly on the floor. Her blood ran cold with fear for a moment before she heard the slapping footsteps of the person who'd done this. Then it ran burning hot with rage.

She ripped off her watch after hitting the emergency button, dropping it on the floor by her brother as she ran out in the rain after the figure. Wearing aerobic-like capri-pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Not to mention she was barefoot and running in a thunderstorm after someone with a gun. And a metal bat, meaning, whenever lightning came, she'd have to drop her weapon.

Yeah. Great plan Gaz.

"Hey you!" She shrieked, over the thunder. "Stop!"

The man turned, aiming the gun at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped to the floor as bullets rang over her head. Then he started running again, and Gaz, furious at the nerve he had to shoot at her. Her hand tightening on the bat in a grip that would rival a boa-constrictor, Gaz stood and her arm poised back.

"Hey!" She shouted again.

The man turned, aiming once again.

That's when she tossed the bat, with deadly accuracy, sending it spinning into the man's gut. He slammed onto the floor. It was a pretty impressive throw, through the rain, considering he was about six houses down, thanks to her momentary pause. Gaz didn't spare any time to admire her work, however, as he was already trying to scramble to his feet. Gaz sprinted to where he was, not quite sure what her plan was when she caught him.

Thankfully, she didn't get the chance.

A car careened around the corner, the headlights shining in her eyes as it drove up on the sidewalk. Gaz found herself temporarily blinded, raising an arm in time to see someone grab the person, shoving them into the car before hitting reverse and backing up.

Gaz immediately gave chase, even if she knew she couldn't outrun a car. She snatched up the bat as she passed it, trying for another swing. This one hit the back window, shattering it before it rolled off the back. She slowed, hands curled into fists as it went out of view.

It took a few minutes of just standing there, her clothes now weighing a few extra pounds from the rain, before Gaz realized she needed to get back home and check on her brother. In her hurry to pursue she hadn't seen where he'd been hit. A thought stilled her again as she retrieved the bat, careful to step around and avoid any glass.

What if Dib was . . .?

Gaz once again found herself running before she knew she'd started. Houses raced past her and it shocked Gaz to see how far she'd run when it hadn't seemed that far at all. Now it was agonizingly painful. However, seeing an ambulance and three cop cars race past her in the direction of her house, she couldn't help but go faster.

By the time she got home, Gaz froze, now holding the bat with a vice-like grip, to see her brother being placed on a stretcher with a blanket over him.

"Dib!" She shouted, racing up into the driveway.

A cop stopped her, asking her questions she couldn't be bothered to understand. All she was her brother getting taken from her home and placed into the ambulance, that had driven up on her lawn. It was then she saw Zim leaving her house, with a coat on and an umbrella over his head, looking at Dib with a stoic expression.

So he had been the one to call 911.

"Miss," the officer repeated, finally catching her attention. "Is that your brother?"

"**_Yes_**," She hissed, shoving him aside. She approached one of the crew on the sidelines, "Is he-?"

"No. The blanket is to protect him from the rain. We're going to take him to the local hospital, Miss," The man replied, reassuring her. "You can ride in the ambulance with him, if you like."

"That won't be necessary, he's not awake anyways," Zim said, as he approached her from behind, touching her cautiously on her soaked shoulder, probably with another pair of gloves over his usual ones. "We will follow behind shortly after, but she is currently in no condition to go anywhere at the moment."

The man nodded, eying Gaz's appearance. "He's right, Miss. You should probably dry off before coming to see how your brother is doing."

"Where did he get hit?" Gaz demanded, glaring at the man with such a look that dared him to lie to her or sugar-coat the analysis.

"Um," he blinked a few times at the sudden change in her demeanor before saying. "His left shoulder, just above the heart. He's lucky it didn't kill him, but, once we get him stabilized, he should be fine in a few days."

"His name is _Dib_. _Membrane_." Gaz informed him. "Check him into the hospital as Dib Membrane."

"Yes Ma'am," The man replied, saluting and then shyly backing away at the strange action of his as the doors to the ambulance were shut.

"We're going to need to ask you a few questions, Ma'am," Another cop said, in a raincoat. In fact, they all wore some form of rain protection or another. "Are you alright to-?"

"It was a robbery attempt," Gaz replied, at once, the story formulating in her head. It could've been the truth but something told her she need to lie about this. Tell a story that explained everything and left no questions for follow-ups. "Someone tried to break into my house when my brother answered the door. I don't know what happened. We were upstairs." She said, gesturing to Zim. It explained why he was there and why she hadn't called 911. "I came down with a bat, because I thought it was weird for anyone to go to a house this late at night. I saw my brother on the floor and told Zim to call the you guys. I chased after him and it was a dumb idea. I didn't catch him. I didn't get a good look at him either. I'm sorry."

"Of course," The cop said, kindly, as if he really hadn't expected her to have anyways. Gaz almost told him then that she'd hit him and his car but withheld the information, deciding against it. "Well, that should be all we need for tonight. We'll contact you in the morning if we need anything else. You be with your brother now."

Gaz saw then an evidence team had already cleaned up. Man, they were quick.

"Yes, thank you," Gaz said quickly, dragging Zim inside her house and slamming the door behind her.

She pressed her back up against the door, catching her breath as the last of her adrenaline died down.

Gaz was then aware Zim had taken off his coat and was wrapping it around her, in attempt to dry her off somehow. She realized she was shivering. Even Gaz, who is all strong and could beat almost any odds, still gets cold in this kind of weather, people.

She hugged it around herself a moment before the warmth started to creep back. Then she gave it back to him. "I need to change. I can't just dry off."

"Tell me what _actually_ happened," Zim ordered as he followed her upstairs.

Gaz began shedding her clothes as she went, much to Zim's confusion and surprise. When she'd tossed her shirt aside he draped his coat around her shoulders again, more for his comfort then hers. Just because this was a serious situation didn't mean he was immune to being attracted to her. Gaz didn't object, simply clipping the collar on her as she removed her pants, entering her room and digging through her closet with his jacket draped around her like a cloak, covering everything, much to Zim's relief.

At the moment, Gaz could've cared less.

She snatched jeans and a turtle-neck, along with different undergarments heading into the bathroom and shutting the door as her common sense returned to her and she realized if Zim hadn't given her his coat she'd have been in her underwear in front of him. This brought frustration into her mind but she shoved it aside, stripping with the door now in between her and her boyfriend (ugh, how much she hated that word).

"The story was relatively close to what I said, actually." Gaz informed him, shouting through the as she toweled herself off quickly, almost giving herself burns at her own roughness. "I just don't actually know if it was a robbery or not. Also, I did hit him with the bat down the street. And his car. And he shot at me. We'll have to clean up the mess later, before those stupid cops find it."

Gaz, pulling on her pants now, heard Zim snarling through the door.

"What?" She demanded, wringing her hair out as best as possible, not wanting to get her new, dry shirt wet.

He stayed silent a minute or so longer before growling out, "He . . . **_shot_** . . . at you?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, throwing on her shirt and sighing in slight relief at the warmth. "Yes, Zim. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure you are not just what you humans do in stressful situations? What is called . . . ? Oh, yes, going into shock?" Zim replied, stifling his anger out of concern. It sounded more like a blatant, curious question, however, then worry.

She hissed back, "No, I'm not. I'm _fine_."

Gaz opened the door, her hair mostly dry and the rest of her completely dry. She shoved on a jacket of her own, giving Zim his back. But he declined it with a shake of his head.

"It's wet now," he pointed out. "Besides, your weather isn't nearly cold enough to bother me. Plus, I still have this umbrella," He added, with a cheerful and proud point towards it.

Gaz nodded, about to walk past him towards the car when Zim's hand abruptly lashed out, snatching her arm and pulling her against him. Gaz was surprised at the sudden movement and looked up, only to have Zim press her head against his chest, running double-gloved hands through her hair.

"I am well aware you are not a hugging person," Zim informed her, before she could say so. "However, I am also well aware you are _not_, in fact, fine, by how frantic you are. Zim's eyes never miss things like this."

She didn't say anything as he held her, allowing it with reluctance. Gaz took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the last of her jittery nerves, once again forcing a recovery from her mind and body. It took all of about twelve seconds before she pulled gently away, looking up at Zim seriously.

"We need to get to the hospital," Gaz ordered, moving up on her toes just a tad to kiss him on the cheek platonically. "I need to see Dib."

Zim kissed her on the head, wincing as a drop of water brushed his cheek. It didn't sting, however, as Zim had soaked in glue as soon as he'd heard there would be rain. You could never be too careful. And his caution had obviously paid off. But Zim had winced out of sheer habit.

"Very well," Zim replied as they head to the garage.

Gaz snatched the keys from the wall hook, unlocking the doors and undoing Dib's alarms for Zim. "How did you get here?"

"Gir," Zim answered, immediately. "As soon as the alarm went off he raced down, picked me up before I could object, and dropped me off here. I'm not sure where he went, though." He added, looking up in consideration to the whereabouts of his robot.

Gaz snorted at his nonchalant attitude. "Glad you're so concerned about the whereabouts of Gir."

"You worry about your brother and I'll worry about my minion," Zim replied, leaning back without concern.

Gaz shot him a scowl, which he ignored. So she turned the car on, growling, "Fine."

By the end of the ride, Gaz had gotten her revenge. As they pulled up to the hospital (probably having broke at least seven traffic laws, including speeding and running red lights), Gaz got out with a smirk, pulling her hood over her head to keep herself dry. She slammed the door shut, swinging the keyring around her finger as she turned to watch Zim get out of the car. He wasn't even close to being quite as graceful as she. Zim stumbled out of the car, looking a bit more green then usual, bracing himself against the car with one hand and loosely holding the umbrella with the other. As if drugged he made his way to where she was, placing a hand on her shoulder to brace himself.

"Now," Gaz started, cynically, "What have we learned?"

Zim took a few minutes just to gulp in air, his hand squeezing her shoulder tightly, his anchor to stay upright. He then glared up at her, hissing through his teeth, "Don't make fun of Dib when he's in the hospital."

"Good boy." Gaz smiled and leaned down, her mouth on his tenderly, teasing him as she groaned into his mouth.

Zim suddenly found himself shot with energy and his eyes widened, his hand getting an actual grip on the umbrella. He dropped it however (they were under the overhand of the entrance anyways now), eyes drooping as he reached out to touch her. At this, though, Gaz pulled abruptly away, heading inside, like nothing had happened. Zim stared after her for a moment before coming to his senses, picking up his umbrella again as he chased after her.

Together they walked up, Zim still baffled and queasy looking. The night nurse was flipping through some forms, not even bothering to look up at Gaz as she asked. "Patient or visitor?" At this she looked up to examine the newcomers. Her eyes moved from Gaz, who hadn't removed her hood, before sliding over to see Zim. Then her eyes widened as she sat up suddenly and stood, moving around the desk. "Oh dear! You poor, poor thing! You're so green! Oh, you must be feeling positively _sick_."

"What?" Zim demanded, slapping her hand (that had been placed on his forehead to check for fever) away from him, backing away as he recoiled from her. "I am not sick! I have skin condition you **_stupid_ _hu_**- I mean, medical-drone." He added, calming himself and looking away quickly.

"Oh," The woman said, blinking and moving back to sit down, awkwardly. "Then what can I do for you?"

"There was a boy that came here, Dib Membrane, with a gunshot wound. I need to know which room he's in." Gaz ordered, removing her hood, revealing her eyes that were flashing with impatience and irritation.

The woman nodded, a pitying look suddenly appearing on her face. "Oh yes, that boy. He's in the ICU, third floor. Take a left when you get out of the elevator and go to the desk there to speak to the doctor there. Your brother was going to into surgery according to the doctors when they wheeled him in."

Gaz's eyes widened before narrowing again. "Thank you. Come on, idiot." She ordered, dragging Zim towards the elevator.

She quickly got in, hitting the button and bouncing impatiently. "Stupid machine. How slow is this thing?"

Zim rolled his eyes, grabbing her to him, his arms around her from behind, kissing her nearly dry hair again. "I don't see how yelling at the inferior human contraption is going to get it to go any faster."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Gaz mumbled, crossing her arms as they waited.

Heaven help anyone who stopped them from going directly to the third floor.

Thankfully, no one did, and as soon as the doors opened, Gaz slipped through them, forcing Zim to chase after her as she walked briskly down the hallway. She approached the desk, that had four people now.

"I'm looking for a teenage boy," she said, immediately, catching all of their attention. "He should've come in here not too long ago. Black hair, super pale. Sound familiar to any of you?"

"Oh yeah," one of them said, "That, uh, Membrane kid I think. Right?"

Gaz nodded, "Where can I find him?"

One of the nurses pointed to sealed doors, "He's in surgery. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

Gaz growled, frustrated. "Well when will I be able to see him?"

"Within the next couple of hours," The same nurse replied. "He had a nasty wound, but nothing fatal. Are you family?"

"She's his sister," Zim answered for her, stilling her shaking body with a hand to her shoulder. Whether it was from fear or rage, he wasn't sure, but to avoid the massacre of hospital-drones which would lead to her arrest and being unable to see Dib, Zim decided it was best to just get her to relax now. "Where is the waiting room?"

"Right around the corner. What's your name, so we can call you when you can see him?" The nurse asked, pulling up something on the computer and waiting for the answer.

"Gaz Membrane," Zim replied, guiding Gaz away from the potential victims. "Thank you for your assistance, hospital-drones."

The nurses shared confused looks before shrugging, going back to their work.

Zim sat down on one of the couch chairs. A few people were scattered in the large room but they were quiet, too absorbed in whatever had brought them into the waiting room of the ICU to care about what anyone else was doing. Zim sat down with his back to the arm of the chair, laying out on the couch with his legs bent up. She made a move to sit with the room he left her but Zim moved her, sitting her in between his legs, laying her against his chest comfortably.

"He'll be fine, Gaz," Zim insisted. "Two hours. Try to get some sleep."

Gaz crossed her arms, frustrated, grinding her teeth together. Could she sleep? It was pretty late, but her nerves kept getting all . . . nervous, for lack of a better word. She shifted uncomfortably on Zim, wondering what they were doing to her brother. Had Dib woken up? Normally if he was hurt she couldn't care less, because he deserved it, but what had Dib done to deserve a bullet in the chest?

That question was probably what bothered her the most.

Who would want Dib dead?

* * *

An excellent question! Save it for later, yes? I actually didn't make up this character villain, you know him. Or you should. I don't know.

DIB! You should've taken the bat!

Till next time.


	3. A Promising Recovery

So, Dib!

**_"I don't know. What do you think?"  
"Potato!"  
"Cause I mean, it might not match with the room."  
"Pork chops. YES!"  
"And it's not really expensive- wait, what?"  
-I love talking to people when they're not really listening.  
_**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"A Promising Recovery"**

Gaz didn't realize when she'd fallen asleep. She just remembered waking up and being carried somewhere.

Her eyes opened just as Zim stopped, the doctor opening the door to reveal her brother, who was staring up at the ceiling with a pained expression on his face. He had bandages all across his chest instead of a hospital gown, focused around his shoulder and spreading from there.

His eyes turned to the open door then, eyes widening in surprise.

"Gaz?" He croaked, looking to Zim then. "Is she okay?"

"Your sister fell asleep in the waiting room . . . _Dib_," And Zim's voice strained on the name, resisting the urge to insult him in his delicate state, with others present. "She's fine. It's _you_ that you should be worried about."

Gaz blinked and she was fully awake then, sitting up in Zim's arms. He placed her down on her feet, waiting beside the doctor with his hands behind his back. He watched her kneel beside Dib, peering at him.

"You're an idiot," She informed him. "Answering the door without the bat late at night."

"Do your parents know you're here?" The doctor said, looking confused as he glanced at the three of them.

Zim held up a hand as Gaz shot him a look, grabbing the doctor and turning. "Medical-drone, I have questions. You _will _come with me."

The doctor blinked, looking rather confused but frightened. Zim was smiling at him with a look he wasn't sure he trusted. However, most doctors will not refuse to answer questions, and so he replied. "O . . . kay?"

"Good," Zim said, gripping him by the forearm and dragging him out of the room.

Dib looked at this with disapproval but soon, Gaz had his attention again. "How are you . . . feeling?"

Surprised at her forced out concern, he turned back to stare at her a second. "Oh, uh, just really sore is all. The doctor said I have to stay here for a couple of days to be monitored and I'll have to wear a sling for about another two weeks, but I'll be fine."

"That's . . . That's good," Gaz mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Dib gave her a weak smile. "Come on, Gaz. Don't tell me you were worried about me?"

"You . . . got . . . _shot_, Dib." Gaz hissed, glaring at him. "I didn't even catch the guy that did it!"

"Good!" Dib said, eyes widening at the thought of his little sister (however tough she might be) coming face-to-face to someone with a gun. "You could've gotten hurt!"

She glared. "I could've helped."

"Wait. Why Zim is here?" Dib said then, eyes scrunching in confusion as he remembered the alien probably locking the doctor in the closet by now.

Gaz looked mildly surprised. "You didn't know? He was the one that called the ambulance, after I left my watch at the house with the emergency alarm on. I went chasing after the bad guy instead of saving you." She teased, with a smirk, flicking his nose.

Dib looked sullen then. "Hmph."

"Yup." Gaz nodded. "You owe him your life now. You, Dib, crusader of all things alien, owe _Zim_ your life."

"_You_ would've called when you got back," Dib accused.

"But I didn't, he did," Gaz replied with a mocking smirk. "Ironic, huh?"

"I'm not saying thanks to him," Dib insisted, looking furious. "I won't do it."

"I'm not asking you to," Gaz replied calmly, taunting him with each word she spoke. "But you know, Dib. You know he saved you. If I hadn't come back in time, you'd probably have bled out on the floor."

Dib scowled at the thought. "You'd miss me if I was dead."

"Probably," Gaz said with a shrug. "But I'm sure Zim would be more then happy to replace you on the whole 'living with me' thing. After all, we've already done it once. And you saw what happened there."

"Yeah," Dib said, making a face then. "Gaz, I want to talk to you about something. A request, actually."

Her brow rose, "What do you want?"

Dib sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but," he looked back to her. "I want you to stay at Zim's house tonight."

"What?" She demanded, caught off guard. She expected something more along the lines of 'be careful' or 'don't worry about me'. Not 'go stay at my arch-nemesis's house. So after regaining some of her composure she hissed, "_Why_?"

"Because," he swallowed, clearly not finding it hard to ask this of her. "It's not safe at home right now. I don't know. Maybe that guy will come back or something or maybe he won't but either way, just . . . Look, as much as I hate the guy, I can trust he's going to be overprotective of you when you're in his care. If I know you're home, alone, I'll never get any peace of mind tonight. And that's not good, in my condition."

She smirked, bitterly. "So you're only after my safety for the benefit of your health?"

"No!" He shouted at once, irritated at her twisting his words. "I'm serious, Gaz. I want you to stay at his house, until I better. I don't want you ending up in beside me, there," he gestured with his good arm to the empty bed near the window.

But Gaz, being Gaz, could not help with another jibe that so cleverly popped into her head. Her smirk increased, the bitterness dissolving with the purest of mocking intentions. "So, then, you'd rather me end up in Zim's bed than in a hospital bed?"

Dib paled. "_WHAT?_"

Dib's heart-rate was gradually accelerating. And it was just then that they both noticed it. They both looked up at the monitor just as the door opened, Zim bringing a now befuddled and stunned doctor in the room. However, he seemed to snap out of it as Zim snapped his fingers, snickering.

"Oh dear," The man commented, hurrying over to see the readouts of his heart. "Oh dear. You two will have to leave. This patient is going to need to be constantly relaxed and we can't risk it being this high. You'll have to be sedated now," He informed Dib before turning to Zim and Gaz. "You should say goodbye."

Gaz nodded, standing and giving her brother a warning look. "Die in your sleep and I'll bring you back and kill you again myself."

Dib chuckled and nodded. "I promise, I'll be fine, Gaz."

Zim waved his long, sharp fingers at Dib with a smug, wide smirk. "Bye Dib! See you when you're not all broken!"

"I'm not going to say thank you!" Dib shouted at once, his heart going higher as he shrieked.

Gaz smacked Zim's arms. "Stop trying to give him a heart attack, you idiot, or I'll make you wish I was never born."

"Hey!" Dib shouted, "Remember what I said, Gaz, okay? _Please_?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Dib. I'll _ask_."

The doctor watched this example of dominance (on her part) with fascination before shaking his head, ushering them out as he brought out a needle for Dib's IV. "Please go now. The doors will be guarded, in case whoever tried to kill your brother comes back to finish the job."

"Alright," Gaz mumbled, reluctantly, eying the doctor who looked like he expected a thanks. He slowly became aware he wasn't going to get one, though, and coughed, awkwardly, looking back towards the needle as he injected its contents into Dib's body.

Zim watched with fascination as Dib's face slowly relaxed, along with his heartbeat. "Hmm. What is that you're giving him?"

"Morphine, for the pain," The doctor replied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Zim insisted, casually.

Too casually for Gaz. She growled, shoving him out the door, low enough for only him to hear. "Don't even think about it."

Zim stuck his lithe tongue out at her, childishly. "_Nnnnh_!"

Gaz rolled her eyes at his stupid little noise, slamming her fist on the elevator button. She crossed her arms in deep, ponderous thought.

Zim noticed her bitterness. And he very much doubted it was because of his curiosity at the effects of morphine on humans. "You're going after the person who did this, aren't you?"

She gave him a look. "How can I resist?"

He sighed, "Well then, despite my extreme dislike towards your brother and the fact I couldn't care less if he was dead or alive (although personally I wouldn't mind him dead), I will assist you in this venture then. Knowing you, I am sure you'd find a way to get yourself into trouble and would like to be in the loop when this happens. After all, Zim has a history of saving you now. I'm getting rather good at it, don't you think?"

Gaz snorted as they both got in the elevator. "Probably the only thing you're good at."

The doors closed and Zim smirked, his single, sharp finger trailing up her spine, making her stiffen. "Definitely not the only thing."

She crossed her arms, pressing her back against the wall to prevent further actions there. "Hmph."

"What was it that Dib wanted you to ask me about?" Zim continued, leaning next to her to watch her face. "Assuming I was the person you were meant to ask, of course."

"Oh," Gaz blinked, having actually forgotten. She rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to stay at your place till he's home, since my dad is never there anyways. You don't have to, though. I don't really-."

"Actually," Zim interrupted. Surprisingly, he had no air of insinuation in his words. "That's not a bad idea."

"What?" Gaz looked up at him with a raised brow. "Are you thinking Dib wasn't the intended target?"

"I'm thinking regardless of whether you were or weren't, it would make me feel better as well (because your brother's opinion matters not to Zim) if I knew you were safe and under my careful watch." Zim answered sternly. "And while the room you were staying in has been removed from the base, Zim's bed is always free."

Gaz's brow rose. "You told me you didn't have a room."

"No, I said I normally slept in the lab," Zim corrected. "I do have a room on the second level. At the time of our, ahem, we'll call that situation a _business transaction_, I really didn't want you, at the time a disgusting human to me, sleeping in Zim's bed. However, under the now changed circumstances and highly altered opinions, you're welcome to it."

Gaz resisted a smirk, remembering her last words to her brother with irony.

_"So, you'd rather me end up in Zim's bed than in a hospital bed?"_

"How come you didn't tell me you had a room later, then?" Gaz replied as the elevator doors opened and the stepped out. The nurse waved at them, apparently remembering Gaz from whatever impression she left on her (or maybe it was Zim, but who cared?), but she was ignored.

Zim shrugged, umbrella still in hand but having gone unnoticed until he tossed it onto his shoulder carelessly, "It just never came up."

She scoffed as they got into the car. "So then, I'm going to your house, then?"

"Preferably." Zim agreed. "Unless, of course, there's something you wanted to pick up at your house, like a change of clothes or something?"

Gaz shook her head. "No need. There's a suitcase Dib has for me in his trunk for the both of us, in case of emergencies. I'll just use that stuff."

Zim laughed heartily at this revelation with scorn towards her sibling. "You're brother (AHAHAHAHA) he is truly paranoid!"

"He prefers precautions," Gaz corrected, starting the car but smirking at him. "But I can't really disagree with you on that one. It is, however, useful to us now."

They drove in silence mostly, Zim still snickering under his breath every once in a while. Gaz knew how to get to Dib's base by heart (even if she wasn't technically allowed to drive yet, she was still very well with a car) and had no trouble getting there. This time she drove at much more normal speeds, without breaking any laws. A leisurely pace now that she knew Dib was alright and guarded, though, she doubted whoever had shot him would come back to finish the job so recklessly. Something told Gaz this was a professional thing.

And whatever idiot had hired the would-be killer would pay double what the hired help did.

Gaz parked the car in front of Zim's house, as there was no garage and therefor no driveway to be heard of. In fact, a lot of the houses on Zim's street had no driveways/garages, a detail she had failed to notice about his neighborhood. Gaz shook off the knowledge though, getting out of the car (as did Zim) and heading to the back as she popped the trunk with a click of one of the buttons on Dib's keys.

She brought out the suitcase, which Zim eyed. It was rather large. How had it fit in Dib's rather small-looking trunk? He peered in and was shocked to see another one, exactly the same size except blue (Gaz's was black, go figure).

"How does he fit those in there?" Zim asked in wonder

Gaz considered this before replying, "FM."

"What's FM?" Zim demanded, then scolding her by shouting, irritated, with no concern that people were probably sleeping on his block, "Do not use acronyms to toy with me!"

Gaz smirked, "Fucking Magic."*

Then she dragged the suitcase on it's wheels by the handle, towards Zim's house. The gnomes hardly glanced at her now, as Zim had made them immune to hurting her. If Gaz, for whatever reason, suddenly turned against Zim, he realized, watching her walk past his defenses he'd bypassed her from, he'd be utterly screwed. Even Gir probably couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

This was further demonstrated as the door swung open just as the two of them got onto the porch steps, the little undisguised robot holding his arms up in joy with the expectation of being carried. Although where to, Gaz did not know, as they were already at his home.

"Hello, Gir," She said indifferently, walking past him with her suitcase. Neither she nor Zim were hardly surprised to find the temporarily missing SIR unit at home, perfectly fine.

He squealed, seeing this, latching onto her leg as Zim shut the door behind them with a roll of his contacted eyes. Speaking of contacts, he then began to remove his disguise, tossing it aside for his house to pick up.

"Is Gaz staying again?" Gir asked, happily, excited even. "Is she? _IS SHE_?"

Gaz twitched her leg, sending Gir flying into the wall. But he sat up, unperturbed, as she knew he'd be. "Yes, Gir. But just for ton-."

"Until her brother gets out of the hospital," Zim interrupted, giving her a stern look that offered no argument. She snorted in disbelief but didn't object to Zim's overprotective nature she was becoming so use to. If they ever broke up Gaz had a feeling she'd be pretty lost for a while. Though something told her that if it had lasted this long, it probably was going to last for a while, if not forever.

"YAY!" Gir shouted, interrupting these possibly depressing thoughts of the future. "Slumber party!"

"Squeak!" Minnie-Moose agreed.

"Wait," Gir said, slowly, looking between the two suspiciously. "Master didn't hurt Dib again, did he?"

"Since when do you like Dib?" Zim demanded, shocked and looking utterly angry and somewhat betrayed.

Gir beamed. "He got a big head! Like a pig-belly! I_** LOOOOOVE**_ pig-belly!"

Thus saying this, Gir snatched Minnie-Moose from the air, squishing him around the stomach with a loving and possibly suffocating hug. Gaz became as amused as with each momentary squeeze, Minnie-Moose gave a wheeze-squeak, like a rubber-duck.

"Well," Zim said, considering Gir's apparent affection to his once most hated enemy (an affection that seemed to have come from nowhere) with contempt. "To answer your question Gir, no, I didn't hurt Dib. A very bad man did."

"You sound like you're talking about the birds and the bees to a little kid," Gaz whispered to him, mockingly.

"Eh?" Zim replied, confused. "What about your flight-induced Earth creatures would need to be delicately told to worm-babies?"

Gaz opened her mouth to reply and then promptly shut it. "Nothing, Zim. Nothing."

He seemed smug, but slightly confused, and then led her to the elevator. "Computer, take us to Zim's quarters."

The house only reply was a yawn, but it did as it was told. Apparently she wasn't the only one who needed to sleep.

Gaz was truly curious as the elevator descended a short ways, shorter then the trip to the lab took. And realizing she knew how long it took to get to Zim's lab, Gaz immediately decided she spent _waaaaaay_ too much time at Zim's house. But there was nothing she could do about that now but quench her curiosity upon seeing where it was that Zim stayed.

The doors opened to reveal a hallway, slightly long, and with only a single, double-doored entrance to what she assumed was Zim's room at the end of it. To the immediate left, however, closer to the elevator then the doors, was an opening that led to stairs.

"That," he said, pointing to said opening as he offered his explanation to her as to why it was there. "Is an entrance into the lab, actually. The stairs are retractable, which is why you've never noticed there were two entrances into the lab."

"Hmph," Gaz said, shaking her head. "Your house is like a maze, Zim: convoluted but with a system."

"Thank you," Zim replied, as if it had been a compliment. "Now, this way."

He led her to the red doors, placing his hand on the handle but making no move to turn it. Gaz only had to wait a moment to see why. The gold-painted handle glowed blue then, reading Zim's hand, before it unlocked and he turned the handle down, thus opening the door.

Zim shot her an almost apologetic look, simply saying, "To keep Gir out."

Gaz nodded, understanding completely as she entered the room, looking around in curiosity as Zim flicked the green, dim lights on that reminded Gaz of a nuclear glow except slightly more on the normal range.

It was nothing to brag about really, but it was pretty spacious. The bed was large, probably a King, which surprised Gaz. For some reason she'd expected more of a space-like feel to it, with a small bed. She wouldn't care either way, really, it was just unexpected. The sheets of the bed itself were purple, the carpet a pink, and the walls a deep, blood red. There was a large circle in the floor that informed Gaz that was where Zim changed (they'd discussed how he did so, as an Invader, once; a rather odd topic). However, there was a couple of closets that held who knew what inside. Probably emergency stuff.

What surprised Gaz the most, however, was the extra door inside, revealing a shadowed bathroom (on account of the lights inside being shut off). It looked like a regular bathroom, except with the obvious favoring color of purple and red, in various shades, with some green here and there.

"This is it," Zim said, indifferently. "You can make yourself comfortable."

Gaz rolled her suitcase into the room, dropping it next to the bed before immediately peering suspiciously into the bathroom. "Why do you have a bathroom?"

Zim scoffed, face scrunched up in a scowl. "Why do _you_ have a bathroom? Obviously for the same reasons humans do. Recently I've adapted a few parts of the house to fit more modernized human rooms, just for the sake of curiosity. It isn't real water but it won't harm you. It'd be like washing your hands in fake-water. However, you might want to take the shower at your house, unless you like bathing in glue."

"Duly noted," Gaz replied, yawning. She walked back over to him, peering that few inch difference up at him. "Are you going to sleep in here too?"

Zim smirked down at her. "I don't think your brother would appreciate that, even if it has happened before."

"On couch." Gaz corrected. "Twice now, if you count the waiting room thing just now."

"Probably more, but we're just not remembering at the moment," Zim said with finality. "But anyways, no, I've got work to do that your call interrupted."

"Oh _fine_," She scoffed, over-exaggerating purely for entertainment purposes as she plopped herself on the bed, which felt slightly like a water-bed but with stability. "You're no fun."

Zim's brow rose, walking over to her and placing his fists on his hips as she went through her suitcase on his bed, having kicked off her shoes as she got up on it. "What exactly is fun about being in the same bed together? Not that I dislike your company, as you should well know by now, but I hardly see any special advantages to it."

Gaz looked him over in disbelief before rolling her eyes. "I'm going to make you watch movies sometime that will completely disprove what you just said right there."

"Why?" Zim demanded, suspiciously.

Gaz got up on her knees to be level with him, as she was still on the bed. "Because you'll thank me for it later. Now _out_. I have to change."

Zim smirked with fake disbelief. "You're kicking me out of my own living quarters?"

"Like you _care_," Gaz insisted, pulling out shorts and a large, over-sized t-shirt. "Now, again,_ out_!"

"You had no problem stripping in front of me before!" Zim insisted, teasing her with a patronizing glare.

Her jaw dropped and then her eyes narrowed angrily, cheeks flushing with stifled embarrassment. "You've got ten seconds before I take this shirt and wring your neck with it."

Zim chuckled. "Alright, alright."

"Good," Gaz said, satisfied, sitting back down, cross-legged as she waited for him to leave.

He didn't do so immediately though. Tossing aside the extra pair of gloves (which the house absorbed as soon as they touched the floor), Zim placed his left, now single-gloved hand in her hair, kissing her on the forehead tenderly. Gaz noticed it was something he'd been doing a lot lately. She wondered why but didn't ask. It wasn't that she wasn't curious so much as she really just didn't care that much.

When he pulled away, he smiled at her. It was unintentionally vicious but Gaz knew Zim just couldn't help looking so psychotic all the time. It was just who he was; not that she minded of course. Gaz had pretty much the same smile, she was sure.

"Sleep well," he instructed, but it sounded sort of like an order; like she wasn't _allowed_ to be having nightmares or a troubled sleep. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Over-protective weirdo," she replied, smirking.

Zim's grin, this time, was _intentionally_ creepy. "Most definitely."

He left then and shut the door behind him. She thought she heard him talking to the computer on the other side of the door but as to what about, she didn't particularly care. Gaz began to change, not going in the bathroom or anything. She was alone, anyways, and no one but Zim could come in. Either way she couldn't care less.

Gaz shoved her used clothes into the suitcase, zipping it up and shoving it off the bed as she turned the lights off.

It was then Gaz discovered that Zim had his own nightlights in his room. Except, they were holographic stars.

She looked up.

Gaz smirked a little, "Well, someone's got a star-fetish."

They were holographic probably, like in his Observatory and the time he'd done the same display to his living room. Gaz wondered if his obsession with the stars was a homesickness thing or something entirely different but either way, Zim had a thing for the little balls of gas and hidden planets out there. They were dim enough not to bother the most sensitive of eyes but still believable. No moon was present as the moon would obviously be too bright. The image colored the walls and roof, leaving only the floor untouched.

Thus saying, though, she went to the bed, crawled into the rather weird-feeling (but comfortable) bed, pulling up the almost smothering (but oddly warm) sheets, and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

It took only seconds before Gaz was adrift and colorful images with no shape in particular kept her brain occupied as it slept.

A few minutes after this, Zim crept back int the room, having forgotten something from the wardrobes that were actually were he stored things he needed but didn't want to keep in the lab for fear of contamination. They were harmless, sterile things that would only become dangerous when mixed properly. Zim had no trouble seeing in the only partially lit room with his advanced eyesight but before he ever reached the wardrobe, he saw Gaz.

And she looked so peacefully asleep buried beneath the covers, but still, he smirked at the sense of caution one would always feel around her, even in sleep. He remembered vaguely comparing her to a sleeping dragon that many months ago. Seeing her illuminating slightly by the projected stars around her, Zim couldn't help see the accuracy of his thoughts.

But it was too tempting to resist. Rolling his eyes and realizing he wasn't going to get any work done with Gaz in the house, Zim kicked of his shoes (revealing only black socks instead of his feet) and crawled onto the other side of the bed that she had curled herself against, ducking under the covers (that were so greatly piled so that he could feel the warmth at all) so carefully, to avoid waking Gaz. He then acted cautiously, propping a couple of the many pillows up as he sat erect, looking down at Gaz.

Slowly, curiously, he stroked her violet hair that had completely dried now.

Immediately, she was awake, but drowsily. She rolled over, eyes squinted in confusion as she peered through the dark, her eyes temporarily adjusting. "Ugh . . . Zim?"

"Yes," he replied, quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I thought you said you were working on something," Gaz insisted, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them in an attempt to wake herself further. It wasn't working too well.

Seeing her attempts, Zim smiled a bit and gently too her up in his arms, sinking down into the bed but still partially sitting up, like he was in a recliner pushed far back. "Yes, I was. But you're apparently too tempting to leave alone for too long. Curse you."

Gaz snorted at his stupid joke, head resting on his chest, surprised at how warm it was. Or maybe it was just the sleep feeling things. "_Weirdo_ . . ."

She was soon asleep again and Zim was pleased at this, not wanting to keep her awake on such a stressful day. He continued to stroke her hair with the arm not wrapped around her waist and keeping her to his side (and partially on top of him, but that was because she had curled against him; not that he was complaining though . . .) with content. Zim sighed at how odd it was that she, of all people, sibling to his childhood nemesis (even though _he_ hadn't been a child a the time) and widely, constantly feared girl of the school (among others) was the only weakness he might have. The events leading up to this seven months ago were even stranger.

"_Vixen_," Zim hissed, quietly, in response to her insult. Gaz stirred a little but not enough to even hint she was waking up.

And thus was the night spent.

* * *

My mother and I had that conversation, I being Zim and she Gaz. It shocked me and I then laughed for twenty minutes straight and proceeded to use this line as much as possible from that moment on.

Hope you like this chapter and its fluff, along with Gaz's perverted joke about ending up getting bedded by Zim (meaning- Oh, I think you know, *_WINK_*) that caused Dib to have a little conniption fit.

Till next chapter!


	4. Investigation

Yay! Wake up calls and hospital visits. Funnnn.

**_"No, it was dumb! You know the stupid doctor-gown tie-thing that you're supposed to tie around your waist to keep the damn thing on?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"The thing was like, hella small!"  
"Ha, what'd you do?"  
"I got it to tie, but this is one of the only moments in my life I've acknowledged and been thankful of my tiny waist. -_-"  
-I hate doctors and their gowns! They can be peed on!  
_**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"Investigation"**

Gaz woke up and glanced up to once again see Zim, eyes shut, looking completely at peace in sleep.

This was the second time he'd ever done this and she still didn't believe him.

"Why do you do that?" She demanded, scrutinizing him.

Zim's eyes, as she'd known, were open immediately, like he'd had a prolonged blink. He seemed to be in a considering mood. "I'm not sure."

She smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to be human."

His face contorted into such a look of horror and disgust it was difficult to suppress a laugh. "_**EWWWWWWW!**_ No, of course not! Ugh, no offense to you, since you're the exception to almost everything I do, but humans are disgusting and unappealing. I think one human in this relationship is more then enough."

Saying this, he lifted her chin to look at him and get a better angle, if he decided to kiss her.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "This planet is just begging to get itself enslaved."

Zim smiled a cruel, evil smile, "I think, between the two of us, we could probably do it. Easily."

"Probably." She gave him a look of consideration before changing the subject. "What time is it?"

"7am," Zim informed her, still smirking, but less now. "Your odd sleep schedule is back. I'm almost positive now that the more stressed you are, the earlier you wake."

"Well woopty freaking doo for you," Gaz hissed, sarcastically, sitting up so she was no longer lying partially on Zim. He scowled a bit but hid his dislike to her separation from him. Gaz was lying on her back then, staring up at the ceiling. It was still dark in the room, as there were no windows to let any light it. Thanks to the stars, though, she felt like she'd woken up in the middle of the night. "Why is it when there's trouble, regardless of our social status, I end up at your house?"

"Because trouble would not dare mess with Zim," he said, knowing well that he was playing with words, as humans sometimes did. It wasn't a literal sense. "Especially when it is aware I am protecting someone such as _you_."

"I'm sure you have some type of repelant somewhere," Gaz assured him, sitting up, facing the headboard, and stretching her arms behind her. "Ugh, I'm starting to feel the after-effects of running after people in the rain. I'm sore as Hell."

"I was unaware Hell could be sore," Zim teased, kissing her on her neck, a move she hadn't expected. "I'm still wondering what advantages a bed has over a couch."

Gaz's brow rose as he continued to kiss her, slowly, razor-sharp teeth grazing skin so frail in comparison. Zim was careful like a shark would be with a newborn lamb, if sharks and lambs ever became attracted to one another. "What if I'm not in the mood to show you?"

"Then I'll_ get_ you in the mood to show me," Zim replied, plainly, as if this should have been obvious. And it really was, actually.

As Gaz inhaled, Zim moved himself so his legs were on either side of her, as both were already sitting down on the bed. He went right for the quickie instead of gradually leading her up to being 'in the mood', to put it plainly. Zim's hand simply pushed her hair aside, immediately capturing the back of her neck, right about where her spine was, in his mouth. Gaz stiffened immediately, gripping the sheets at the shot of adrenaline.

He must've been really curious to skip the foreplay, so to speak.

Gaz kept herself under control enough to roll her eyes, turning in Zim's arms to straddle him. She then shoved him on the pillows with narrow eyes. "Impatient."

Zim was surprised at the action. This was still relatively new to him. But he smirked, pertaining his dignity, even if he was frightened. Like himself, Gaz wasn't exactly predictable when it came to their intimate moments and could basically do anything when she was in control. Well, not anything, because Gaz was much more teasing when initiating. She barely touched him but drove Zim crazy to an irritating extent nonetheless.

He eyed her t-shirt that was opposed to her normally fitted clothing. But somehow the mystery of where her body was underneath only made him all the more curious and confused as to the situation. "I can hardly be blamed with so much skin exposed." To demonstrate this, his hand slip up her thigh, making her squeak in surprise, which he smirked viciously at. "Still a bit tired, then?"

She growled at him, angrily. "If your insinuating drowsiness has _anything_ to do with-!"

Zim, however, wasn't in the mood for an argument. Instead, he roughly grabbed his little (terrifying) human and pinned her underneath him in a move so quick it probably would've made someone weaker rather dizzy. Gaz, however, only jostled slightly on the weird bed, glaring up defiantly at Zim with a growl still in her.

He smiled, apologetically, but still antagonizing her purposefully.

Thus pinned, Zim forced her back to arch with a hand slipping under it and pressing her to him, locking his mouth onto hers.

And thus Zim learned the PG13 advantages of a bed:  
1) It was much larger then a couch, allowing room to "play", so to speak  
2) It was much more comfortable then a couch  
3) Allows the option of immediate kissing upon waking

There were more, but he was too busy to really think about them at the time.

* * *

Thus, we move onto our villains.

"Did you get him?" He asked. His voice was one that was the prime example of lingering puberty, refusing to give him either his grown voice or let him keep his child voice. So the menace intended to be shown through it was rather weak sounding, like a child demanding a cookie from his parents with a nasty cold.

The man replied back, "Don't know. You'll have to wait to see on the news."

"Well where did you shoot him?" The boy said, impatiently.

The man pointed to his left chest, right where his heart was. "Here."

Thus seemed to please the boy immensely. "Good job, then, Marshall. Good job."

"Thanks," Marshall replied, uninterested. And really, Marshall wasn't even his real name.

This kid's step-dad had just introduced them like that, to keep him at least a little out of the real business he'd established. One step at a time when it came to introducing your son to your crime family, especially when he wasn't even your real son. They both acted like it though, like they were really family. Besides real names and a few _major_ funds, the kid had access to almost everything and everyone already.

"I'll have my dad pay you the rest of the money when it's confirmed that he's dead," The boy replied, waving him away and turning back to the large-screened television and chuckling to himself as the doors shut, signaling 'Marshall' had left the room. "Ha. If only mom knew what I was doing."

His mother, a former prostitute, was dying of an STD she'd picked up in her line of work. She'd only recently got out of the business about three years ago, when she found out, and married rich after winning the lottery and pretending to be rich for her son's sake. His mother hadn't aimed for a good business man, though, she'd gone straight to the mafia-type after she had cleaned up. His mother was attractive, just tired looking.

But by now, she was almost always incoherent and rarely recognized anyone, let alone form sentences. But the boy could always hope. And soon he could let her rest knowing he'd got his revenge on the one person who'd ever crossed him.

It was what he'd always wanted and had been planning since his mother said, "I do".

* * *

It was about noon when Dib heard the door open, peeling open tired and depressed eyes (because no one likes being in a hospital, no matter how much morphine you've been knocked up on) to see the intruders, expecting a nurse or his doctor.

However, he brightened upon seeing his sister, choosing to ignore Zim, who immediately went over, sat in the corner, and pretended as if he wasn't there. And Dib was more then happy to pretend he really wasn't and doped up a bit on morphine, he actually really did believe it a little somewhere in his mind.

"Hey, Dibshit." She greeted, reluctantly smiling as she sat down beside his bed. Still, Dib was in the hospital. Gaz had decided she had to be at least _a little_ nicer to him. As for the nickname, however, Gaz had always wanted to call him that*.

He either ignored her, or was too high to notice. "Hey, Gaz! How're you?"

Her brow rose at his perky attitude, wondering just how drugged he was, exactly. The smile was now one of amusement, at his expense, though she doubted he'd realize that. "Fine. And yourself?"

"Oh, _psh_!" Dib waved a hand, swatting at the air like there was an invisible fly, an action meant to disregard his condition. "Never felt better!"

"Excuse my interruption," Zim said, also looking just as questioned as Gaz, though not quite as amused by it, more confused (and somehow irritated) by it. "But what exactly is wrong with the Dib-monkey?"

"He's high off of morphine," Gaz answered, wrapping that protruding strand of Dib's hair around her finger before releasing it, watching it bounce. Dib giggled. "Geez, and I thought he couldn't possibly get any weirder."

"High?" Zim questioned, looking at the amount of height Dib's bed was allowing him as he lay there. "I fail to see how much height he's gained. In fact, by lying down, he's probably actually lost-."

"It's a slang term for drug-related effects on a person," Gaz interrupted with an eye roll at how literally Zim still took some things. "The morphine, in laymen terms, is making my brother a bit uncharacteristically loopy."

Zim snorted in disdain at the playful little version of Dib that was reminding him too much of Gir. "I think you overestimate the effects this is having on him. To me, at least, he's always about this stupid."

"Hey!" Dib shouted, starting to sober the longer he looked at Zim. "I am not _stupid_!"

Zim smirked. "Of _course_ not, Dib. Of course not."

Gaz recaptured Dib's attention with a wave of her hand in front of Dib's face. "Hey, injured freak. What's the doc saying about your condition?"

"Um," Dib considered this with difficulty, struggling to get the words to form correctly (and make sense) in his head. "To . . . To not get stressed."

"No, I meant-! Ugh," Gaz shook her head. "Never mind. I'll ask the guy on the way out. And you sure you're feeling fine?"

"Most definitely," Dib assured her, squeezing her hand in his, worried now. His mood switches weirded Gaz out but she didn't say anything, guessing it was the meds. "You're okay though, right? Nothing happened to you while I was gone?"

"Nothing," Gaz informed, patting him on the hand to reassure him. "I stayed at Zim's house, just like you told me too."

"Good," Dib said, sighing as his eyes drifted closed, lips smacking as he began to fall to sleep. "That's . . ._ good_ . . ."

And then he was asleep.

Gaz sighed, "The doctor said this might happen."

"He's still your annoying, crazy big brother Gaz," Zim insisted, standing as she did to leave. He was sure they'd be coming back later, when Dib would probably be awake again. "It's nothing to worry about."

"_Maybe_," She mumbled, eying his calm and sleeping face.

"Eh?" Zim asked, unable to hear her. "Did you say something?"

"No," Gaz said at once, with finality. And Zim didn't pry. She turned to look at him, "Come on. We should go clean up that glass I mentioned, see what we can find."

"Alright," Zim said, slowly, cautiously. "Come on then."

They had driven his "motorcycle" (the transformed Voot Runner) out of convenience, to avoid traffic. Zim opened up the small trunk that held an infinite amount of things, tossing Gaz her helmet while slipping on his own. Gaz, having changed, not wore black skinny jeans and a dark purple short sleeved shirt. Ever since the LEECHY incident though, Gaz had really found a disliking to bracelets. In fact, she had a special place in her heart for the people that wore them, with the intention of hating them for no other reason but that.

She also shoved her hands through a black, leather jacket that kept the wind off of her. Ever since Gaz had started being particularly fond of Zim's 'motorcycle' after that first incident where she'd almost run him over on it, Zim found they were using it more and more. On a couple occasions they'd even just gone on a joy-ride to get away from people, mainly Dib or even Dr. Membrane but once, Zim had simply told her to meet him at the park and drove with her for hours on end. Thinking about that now as she got on behind him, holding Zim tightly around his middle, Gaz realized he had never explained why he just needed to run with her for a while. But, really . . . she guessed it didn't matter much.

Gaz directed him on where to go once they reached his house, remembering the run and which routes the gunman had chased. As they got closer she stiffened more and knew that Zim knew how angry she was getting. He made no move to calm her down though.

After all, Gaz did her best work when she was angry.

"Pull over," She ordered then, through the helmet, that had a little microphone in it so she wouldn't have to shout over the wind like normal people on motorcycles did.

Zim did as he was told, slowing to a stop and pulling over a few yards from the glass and fence, that had a bullet hole in it. Looking at it in disbelief, remembering where she'd crouched, Gaz realized then how close she'd come to getting shot in the head. Shaking the fear off as her tongue had a bitter, acidic taste at her overwhelming anger, Gaz looked around a few moments, pulling on some gloves she'd shoved in the jacket pocket for evidence. She'd seen it on TV. She didn't know, but hey, it couldn't hurt.

Gaz also had a few plastic bags in her pocket, also something she'd seen on television. It only took about five minutes, with Zim watching her every move as he perched on the motorcycle, if the need came for a quick escape. It didn't take long for Gaz to find the bullet on the edge of an Open House's grass. She picked it up, carefully, dropping it into the back. Gaz guessed maybe Zim could do better then the cops, trace directly to the sender. With his technology and her ideas, a lot was possible.

"Okay," she muttered, shoving the used cartridge back in her pocket and heading a few yards more. "Glass time."

"What glass?" Zim asked, through the helmet.

Gaz didn't answer as he followed her slowly on the bike, along the sidewalk, stopping and parking in front of the mess. Even Gaz herself was a bit surprised, thinking she'd done less damage then the mess of glass that covered a part of the sidewalk and the bikers portion of the street. "That glass."

Zim let out a low whistle. "Well . . . this was unexpected."

"Ditto," Gaz agreed, picking up a shard of glass. Carefully though, to avoid slicing her hand open. She dropped it into a bag and then, after some though, put that bag in another one, just in case. She then examined the mess. "We should probably clean this up."

"I don't see why," Zim insisted. "Your species is ignorant and forms too many assumptions about coincidence. I doubt anyone will assume anything of the events of last night."

Gaz considered this before deciding she didn't have time to really consider it, or someone might see them. She quickly shoved her helmet back onto her head, zipping the pockets of her jacket up as she swung her leg around the motorcycle.

"Go." She ordered, clinging on tightly.

Zim's only response was a quick rev of the engine before shooting off down the street, disappearing in neighborhood traffic.

Unfortunately for Gaz, she wasn't quick enough. Someone _did_ see her and recognized her well.

But that's a later topic.

For now, let's let them pretend that nothing happened.

* * *

Oh, I'm listening to Sexyback while writing this. A timeless, delicious song.

Hope you enjoyed this rather annoyingly short chapter. Yay for make-out-ness, I think. :/

Ah well. Till next chapter!


	5. Movie Night

**_"If you'd just LISTEN for two sec-!"  
"HOLY CRAP! GIANT BEE!"  
"Wow!"  
"Look at the size of that thing!"  
"Evil DEATH BEE!"  
"Huh?"  
"What are you talking about, Echo? It's just a big-."  
"VOOT SHIP KILLER! YOU WILL DIIIIEEE!"  
"And you tell US we're weird."  
-If you'd been on my street when my guy friends and I saw this seriously overgrown bee, you would've laughed as I cursed it with Invader Zim in mind.  
_**

This chapter is because come on now, not everything of a ZAGR would be all taunts. They DO fight. Real couples fight.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"Movie Night"**

"Anything yet?" Gaz asked, descending the stairs with a soda for herself and whatever it was Zim drank in can in her other hand.

Zim glanced over at the main computer that seemed to be taking it's time (locating the make of glass and then the car and then the owner to the car) and was only at a 7% progress. Zim himself was actually working on his PAK function, the object momentarily off his back as he toyed with tools to fix it.

"None," He stated, bluntly, going back to his work. "I told you I'd get you when there was any progress. Go upstairs and relax, Gaz."

Gaz glanced at his work, uninterested but being politely curious. "What are you working on?"

"Just a few updates to my PAK." Zim replied in a very business-like tone, catching the drink she tossed him and placing it aside. "Nothing particularly interesting."

"Mm," Gaz grunted back as a reply, looking over his shoulder. "Weird."

"Thanks," Zim snapped, sarcastically.

She gave him an odd look that demanded to know what his problem was. "You're in an awfully good mood." Zim's body shook with rage, catching Gaz off guard as she reluctantly stepped away from him. "What-?"

"You're not taking this _seriously_, Gaz!" Zim shouted out suddenly then, spinning around, fury spawning in his crimson eyes with no sign of stopping any time soon. "Do you have _any_ idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"With **what**?" Gaz demanded, angry he was yelling at her so unfairly. She hadn't even done anything! "I'm here, not doing anything. I just asked a stupid question!"

"As if you don't know," Zim growled, hands curling into fists at his sides. "You think I _like_ to hear that you're getting shot at and won't be honest with me about how truly terrified you are about it? Do you think that I _like_ only figuring out you're scared at all because you're shaking like a leaf and worrying about your reckless brother?"

"Don't you dare bring Dib into this," Gaz hissed, fingers also forming fists. "Whatever you're irritated with _me_ about doesn't concern _him_. And if you're so bothered by me not panicking in a panic-worthy situation, that just sucks, because I'd rather keep a level head then let you take care of everything like I'm some-!"

"Helpless little girl?" Zim interrupted. "That's juts it, Gaz. You're not helpless and I know that better then anyone! But every time I want to help, you act as if you think I think you are and refuse to let me do so. You end up getting hurt and cornered in dangerous situations because you act as if you don't _trust me_!"

"So _that's_ what's bothering you? This is about _**trust**_?" Gaz demanded in disbelief. She placed a hand on her chest, walking across the lab towards him. "I do trust you, Zim, but I don't want to rely on you for everything that I do!"

"I don't expect you to!" Zim insisted, frustrated. She wasn't getting the point! "But Gaz, you are attempting to be so self-reliant that I . . . Gah! You make me so _**human**_!"

This was a turn she hadn't expected. The typical response would be '_What's wrong with being human? **I'm** human_!', but that would get nowhere and that wasn't the point at all. Looking at Zim, Gaz wondered just how bothered he was by her actions and how she'd missed his obvious signs of discomfort he was feeling. This sudden backlash was something Gaz hadn't been exposed to in their relationship yet but somehow, it didn't bother her. At least he had the guts (or gut, since he only had one super-organ) to say something to her instead of bottling it and shoving it down forever.

"Zim . . ." She began, unsure about how to start. Then she gave a frustrated sigh and began, bluntly, "Look, Zim, I'm not trying to distance myself from you, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just used to independence." Her approach wasn't quite as intimidating now, it was cautious, careful. "If you think that I'm going to ditch or something just because I think you're not able to help me or protect me, you're wrong. I know you better then that. You don't need to protect me from everything Zim, even if you want to!"

"I cannot help you if you go gallivanting off after crazy earthlings in possession of weapons that could kill you! What if you _had_ been shot, Gaz? I had no idea where you were, since you left your watch at home." She opened her mouth to object but Zim's eyes narrowed, silencing her as he continued. "I came to the house to find Dib shot and you missing, Gaz. I had to pretend to be completely under control for your humans, since I couldn't think straight to bring your brother back to operate on him myself. Do you have _any_ idea how degrading that was to speak to your filthy emergency operators because I was out of my mind with fear for _you_?"

"I make some spur of the moment decisions sometimes, Zim." Gaz hissed, locking amber eyes with red ones as she stood within a few feet of him. "But what I'm confident about is that you'll protect me when I need you most."

"It's hard to do when I don't even know where you are," He growled, bitterly, looking down at the floor. But they were both just cooling off now, not quite as blinded by the sudden onset of fury as before. Zim glanced up then, eying her, as if memorizing her. "I can't afford to lose you anymore, Gaz. I just don't work like that anymore."

"You won't," Gaz assured him. She hesitated then, reaching her hand out to touch him. Then she hesitated, biting her lip as she back away, her hand dropped to her side. "I'm . . . just going to go on the roof for a while. You can meet me up there whenever your done updating your PAK or whatever, if you want . . ."

Gaz turned then, forcing her hands to relax as she got in the elevator. She didn't turn around, keeping her back to Zim, but she could feel his piercing red eyes on her until she had disappeared from his sight. The elevator took her to the roof and from there it was only a short climb out the window before she sat, comfortably, on Zim's roof. Gaz was well aware that if it opened she'd be thrown off but whatever. No one was going to be coming up here anyways.

Downstairs, Zim turned, letting out an aggravated hiss. It was then, however, that he caught the eye of Gaz's soda can. She must have placed it on the machines in their fight. It was only another reminder of their rather sudden, quick fight. And turning around and seeing the can she had brought him, Zim only felt all the worse.

But he was _right_!, he reasoned with himself . . . But then why did he still feel like crap?

"Stupid, humanoid emotions." Zim growled under his breath, turning back to work on his PAK.

And then he paused, in wonder, curious as he glanced down at the metallic object with Irken writing across it. Was being separated from his PAK making him so recklessly and rather frustratingly emotional? No one had ever interrupted his mindless working that seemed to put him on automatic.

It was an intriguing idea, but one he put aside for later. It didn't matter now anyways. Whatever the reason, Zim had still just blatantly yelled at Gaz for no real reason. Sure, Zim had been worried, but it hadn't really bothered him until Gaz had showed up again. There was no debate about whether to avoid the roof or not.

Zim knew Gaz wouldn't want him around right now anyways, despite the offer. And really, Zim wouldn't want him around either.

* * *

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD**?" The boy shrieked, full-tantrum mode, his hands slamming on the table as he jumped to his feet in a rage. "**MARSHALL _SHOT_ HIM! HOW COULD HE _NOT BE DEAD_**?"

"Just because you shoot someone doesn't mean they're automatically dead, boy," His step-dad growled, eying him with contempt, as if questioning his kindness to him. "Now sit down, now, before I demonstrate that to you _first hand_."

His step-son did as he was told, obviously still steaming but respecting this man's wishes.

"Sorry." He said, gruffly.

His adopted father seemed to approve. "Good. Now, anyways, like I was saying, Marshall missed and is being dealt with accordingly for his faults. He is, after all, an old hand at this, and so while the punishment won't be severe, they'll be enough of a warning to make sure he doesn't do it again. The man is slipping. He needs to go into retirement, and we'll put him there before he botches another job. We'll just send someone else, though, boy. No big-."

"_**No**_, Dad," The boy interrupted in a cold, malice tone that the father approved and disapproved of at the same time. He respected it's character but dislike that the tone was being used on him. "We can't just try again with these people. We've alerted the Superior, so they're probably already on our trail and what's _worse_? I found out the Superior has got a Partner before the Second-in-Command. So it won't be as easy I thought getting to them."

"You act like we're dealing with the Mafia." His father informed him, somewhat amused. "It's not as if they've got an army, boy, or even some fire power. Even if the- what did you call 'em?- _the Superior_ thinks somethings up, maybe even knows what we're after, what do you think they can do about it? Nothing. The two- excuse me, _three_ now are only teenagers."

"Well I'm a teenager." The boy accused back, insulted. "And I'm planning two assassinations and setting up to do a murder myself!"

"A plan that would be nonexistent without me," His father reminded him, sternly, shutting his son up. "And these people don't have me, do they? Even if the Dad's famous or whatever and has a few connections here or there, it doesn't matter. Maybe the kids are smart, but no amount of brains beats a bullet to the head."

This started to soothe the nerves of the boy, who nodded and relaxed. "Yeah, you're right . . . But, Dad, I was thinking of taking this to a less . . . subtle extent."

The father's brow rose. "You _want_ these things to go public? Boy are you _mad_? Publicity gets people caught in these kinds of things! Only sociopaths and serial killers want publicity, and most of them get caught _real_ quick!"

"No, not public, Dad! I meant I want them to be a bit more creative!" His son corrected, quickly.

"Hm . . . Waddya mean by creative?" His father inquired, subdued and curious.

His son flashed a wicked grin. "I've got a few ideas."

His step-dad chuckled. "Boy, whatever this 'Superior' did to you that made you want their head on a platter so badly, my respects to 'em. Takes a lot for a man- even a boy like yourself- to want someone dead like you do."

"Not death, Dad," the boy corrected, pulling out a bag with some plans he thought up from under the table. He'd have to modify them now, on account of the extra body that he'd thought had been disposed of, but it wouldn't be too big of a deal. There were plenty to play with, he could change a few. "_Revenge_."

"Right." He glanced at the dozen or so designs his step-son had come up with. "So, now, show me what your brain has to offer. Gotta know the heir to my business has got talent."

And so, step-father and step-son spent the majority of the day and almost all of the night coming up with _exactly_ what they wanted.

* * *

She didn't exactly know _when_ she fell asleep on the roof.

Gaz's eyes snapped open when she realized she had been asleep though, sitting up at once. Gir was sitting there, undisguised in the darkness of night, watching her cheerfully while sucking on a smoothie. He looked up when he saw her awake, mouth opening to reveal the contents of that smoothie sticking to the roof and bottom of his mouth in a disgusting display as he smiled at her.

"Yous awake!" He shouted, unnecessarily.

Gaz eyed Gir warily. Sure, she'd gotten used to him for the most part, but that didn't mean she was always comfortable with him.

"Yes . . ." She said, slowly. Gaz looked around, realizing night had fallen. "When did you come up here?"

"Soon as you fell asleep," Gir replied, unhelpfully.

Her expression darkened, knowing she wasn't going to get any clearer of an answer. Instead she looked up at the star-filled sky, looking at Gir through her peripheral vision.

"Did _Zim_ tell you to come up here?" She asked, bitterly.

Just because she understood his anger didn't mean she was okay with it. Gaz was actually pretty mad at him.

Gir didn't reply.

Gaz looked at him to see he was looking down at his smoothie, sadly.

"What?" She demanded.

Gir looked up at her, shoving the smoothie at her. "I just thought . . . that I'm eating this smoothie . . . but I'm _DESTROYING IT_!" He wailed, throwing his head back in a sob as he hugged the smoothie to his chest, licking the straw before sobbing some more. "But it's so _GOOD_! I can't helps it!"

Gaz covered her ears at his next wail, glaring at him. Finally she slapped her hand (nearly recoiling as she felt smoothie-drool on it) over his mouth, silencing him. He looked up at her with watering eyes.

"Gir!" She hissed, breathing heavily as she forced her anger down. "The smoothie . . . it LIKES to be eaten, okay?"

Gaz was also well aware you _drank_ smoothies, but, for the sake of simplicity, decided to go along with Gir's delusion that you ate them.

He sniffled though, insinuating it had worked. The small, adorably (to someone else) pitiful robot looked up at her with endearing eyes that begged for consolation. "It does?"

"_Yes_," Gaz growled. "It does. So relax, okay? It's happy."

"Oh," Gir brightened then, beaming at her. "It's movie time!"

Gaz's eyes snapped open in complete shock. She'd forgotten what day of the week it was, too absorbed in her own personal dilemmas to remind herself to stay away from Gir. Every day on Saturday, Gir would attempt to establish a movie night. And it hadn't worked since she and Zim had figured out what day to avoid him on, but forgetting left a very narrow window to slide out and escape from it.

"Come on!" Gir shouted, snatching her arm. Before she could protest, and Gaz didn't even really know _how_ it happened, she found herself tumbling in the window, stopping when she landed upright to find Gir sitting happily on top of her. He waved, "Hi!"

"Off," She ordered.

He giggled and did as he was told. However, Gir soon captured her hand, tugging her unwillingly into the elevator and into the living room, plopping her down on the couch. The thing about Gir's attempt to establish a Movie Night was that he felt so accomplished when simply getting one of them in the room with him, he often forgot the other. And she doubted Zim would come check on her any time soon so she sighed, watching as Gir shoved the disk in before running back onto the couch with anticipation.

"What're we watching anyways?" She asked.

Gir screamed in glee, "Piggie Party!"

Groaning, Gaz lied back on the couch, supporting her head on the arm of the couch. Maybe if she was lucky, Gir would be too enthralled with his movie to notice she was dozing and let her sleep through the torture that was the attempt at Movie Night.

There _was_ one thing Gaz was wrong about, however.

About an hour or so later, Zim entered the living room, to check on the house, PAK reconnected. It was a habit of his, especially when you lived with people like Gir. You could never be too careful or check up on things too many times.

Zim, too, had forgotten Movie Night. So seeing Gir on the couch with Gaz sleeping next to him with a bitter expression even in her dreams, his squeedily-spooch began doing flips. His nerves were shot and before he could make a dash for it, he was spotted.

"COME WATCH THE MOVIE!" Gir shrieked, zipping over to Zim and planting him on the other side of the couch, so he sat posted between the two of them, as if he knew they had had a little spat. But then again, Zim considered, eying an ignorantly cheerful Gir, maybe he did. Gir could be unexpectedly observant sometimes.

But seeing Gaz once again made Zim feel frustrated. Granted, not nearly as angry as before, but it was enough. His antenna began to flick, showing his discomfort. But the longer he watched Gaz, the more he wanted to hold her, like it would mend their little tiff. Zim carefully stood cautiously when at once Gir's head snapped in his direction, eyes a threatening red.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, his voice low and threatening.

Now you know why they don't leave when he drags them there.

"Switching seats, Gir." Zim replied.

Gir's eyes immediately reverted. "Okay!"

Waiting until he went back to watch the movie, Zim picked up Gaz, situating her on his lap as he sat down, leaning against the angle in the armrest and back of the couch. Pointed fingers began to run through her hair as he curled her against him. In her sleep she shifted, murmuring a little, getting herself more comfortable and pressing farther against Zim. It pleased him and made him believe that subconsciously she wasn't really that mad at him. Zim then allowed himself to watch the movie, boredly, still holding his little human.

"Watcha watching?" He asked.

"Piggie Party," Gir replied, pointing. "They're just about to open the pinata."

"They're _pigs_!" Zim insisted, flustered. "How do they open pinatas?"

They brought out the bat then.

"Oh," Zim amended, approvingly. "That'll do it."

"Mhm," Gir agreed, holding out a spit-soaked lollipop to him. "Want some?"

Zim eyed it with disgust. "Uh, no thanks Gir. Maybe another time."

Gir nodded and went back to his watching television.

With the quiet replaced, Zim's attention went back solely to the creature in his arms again. He sighed, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her head. "Ah, Gaz. You may be Zim's, but you try very hard to prove otherwise."

Her subconscious response was her shifting closer to him, her nose twitching in her sleep.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah, I don't know.

Till the next chapter.


	6. The Villain's Monologue

**_"Do you listen to music?"  
"I listen to my ipod."  
-I'm clever. :D_**

I got bored and stalling is boring.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"The Villain's Monologue"**

A few days later, Dib was finally out of the hospital.

And thankfully, this time, he wasn't doped up on anything that would go so far as hamper his awareness.

So when Gaz hugged him he was properly surprised instead of ignorantly pleased. He patted her on the back, one arm in a sling (he'd hurt his arm when he'd fallen) and nervously smiling at her, swallowing his pain down. "Hey, Gaz. Happy to see you too."

She pulled away then, hiding her embarrassment and relief that he was alright. "You look like crap."

He snorted, "Gee, thanks." He looked around, noticing a person absent. Dib tried to hide his obvious enjoyment at the missing party though. "Where's Zim?"

"Home," She replied with finality, both of them getting in Dib's car (which he scowled at, because, as previously mentioned, Gaz did not have a license). "Waiting up so if I have to kill him it can be done in the privacy of our home instead of with so many witnesses around."

Dib's brow rose as he strapped on his seat-belt with a bit of difficulty, but eventually accomplishing the task. "Are you two fighting?"

"We're currently on different teams on the same subject," Gaz said cryptically as she started the car.

Dib scowled, knowing he wasn't going to get a better answer then that. "How is Dad?"

She glanced at him oddly. "Geez, you must have been _seriously_ doped up in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Dib demanded, confused and dismayed at not being able to remember.

Gaz laughed mockingly. "Oh wow, Dib. Dad visited you in the hospital _yesterday_. Do you even know what's happening in a few days?"

Dib stared, shocked. What was he missing? "Uh . . . no? What's going on, Gaz? Come on, stop teasing!"

Gaz have him a look of complete disbelief before shaking her head. "Dib," she said, locking eyes with her brother as she came to a stoplight. "Your birthday is in a few days."

"_**What**_?" He shouted, startling even Gaz at his outburst. "No, it can't be!"

"Yes, actually, it is," Gaz insisted, calmly. "And, get this, Dad felt so bad about you being shot- _Yes_, he felt bad, don't give me that look!- he's throwing you a birthday bash."

"_No_!" Dib shouted in disbelief. "Define 'birthday bash'. Like, a small little party, or-?"

"One that will blow out any sweet sixteen ever before," Gaz informed him with a smirk. "I helped plan it. It's space/casino themed."

"How do you combine space and casino?" Dib demanded, confused. He had many questions, but that just seemed like the most important one at the moment.

"Casino in space, duh," Gaz replied, as if it was obvious. "Dad's renting out an observatory for a day and setting up gambling things in there. It will mainly be a publicity thing, I think, because he's inviting a bunch of his ambassador people and what not, but all the kids from school are invited too. It's all formal wear, by the way." She added this with a considerably darker expression.

Dib groaned, staring up at the roof of his car. "Great. Just great. Instead of resting, liked I should be, I get to entertain people at my birthday."

"Yup," Gaz agreed.

They said nothing, pulling up into the driveway as the garage door opened. She parked it inside, the lights flicking on automatically. Gaz got out then, courteously helping her brother unbuckle and get out as well. He gave her an appreciative look which she only responded with a smirk.

Gaz opened the door with the house-key, "Zim! It's just us!"

Dib was confused until he entered the house to see Zim relaxing, hand placing something back into his PAK, probably a weapon. Dib expected some type of mocking remark, but was surprised to see Zim just looked back at him, not saying a word. He figured it had something to do with whatever he and Gaz were fighting about. Normally these things patched up pretty quickly though. Dib found it unnatural how rational the two of them were about their relationship decisions but whenever they disagreed they'd bicker a while, and then seriously discuss it and come up with the most reasonable option, no matter what feelings they harbored over their opinion.

Ugh. He'd never understand them.

"Hello, Dib-thing," Zim said, oddly polite.

Dib's brow rose and warily, he replied, "Uh, hi."

And even more shockingly Zim _continued_ the conversation. "Are you in the 'top-shape' now, then?"

"Uh, not quite, but getting there," Dib said, awkwardly, rubbing his neck and looking away.

Gaz intervened before the uncomfortable silence could take over. "Okay, Dib, upstairs. The doctor said you were to be on bed-rest, save for your party, of course. I'll get you all set up and what not, alright?"

"Okay, bossy," He complained, teasingly as he made his way up the stairs. Gaz followed him, leaving Zim downstairs alone for a minute or two before she came back down.

"He fell asleep already," Gaz said, in disbelief as she shook her head. "I'll check on him later then, I guess."

"Good," Zim patted the spot next to him. "That gives us enough time to discuss things privately before he wakes up again."

Gaz sat down, ready to talk now that things had calmed down. She locked eyes with him immediately. "My point is that I am going to figure out who is after Dib before they succeed in killing him. There's no argument for that."

"Understood," Zim replied. "And my point is that I need to be informed of what's happening before you make irrational, spur-of-the-moment decisions."

Gaz paused before nodding, "Alright then. Understood."

"So we've come to an agreement then?" Zim questioned, contacted eye raising, as if with an imaginary brow.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good."

And that was when the gigantic TV on the wall, already on, suddenly staticked and changed to an entirely new image. They both looked on, unconcerned. Panicking would just make them seem weak. However, Zim snatched Gaz's hand beside his, squeezing it.

A familiar face appeared.

Zim's brow rose. "The ignorant little worm-child from the funeral?"

"Cute," Gaz replied sarcastically, smirking. "Nice tights, by the way. What are you, a Gothic Peter Pan?"

The boy let out an enraged cry before taking a deep breath, calming himself, which only made both of them all the more pleased. This was obviously not the way he had been planning on making his grand entrance and it only made the narcissistic couple all the more happier to be the cause of that frustration.

"My _**name**_," he hissed, in a rather unimpressive voice. "Is Scythe the Wicked. And I have-."

"You know what I'm wondering?" Gaz asked, interrupting the boy.

Zim looked at her. "What?"

"What happens if we turn the TV off?" She asked, flashing the boy a vicious smirk.

The boy let out another scream of rage, "Don't you dare! I have important business with you, Superior."

"Superior?" Gaz's brow rose. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well that's hardly fair," Zim said, frowning at her as he once again purposefully annoyed the boy by taking this _supposed-to-be_ dramatic situation far too casually. "The ugly little worm-beast gets to pick his own name and you are already given yours."

"Yeah," Gaz agreed, glaring. The boy seemed to freeze up unwillingly. "What if I don't like that name?"

"Too bad!" The boy shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "And this isn't about names!"

"You're awfully slow at getting to the point," Gaz noted, irritated. "You're boring me. You've got two minutes to tell me what you want and make me care or I'm shutting off the TV."

"Hows _this_ for interesting?" The annoyingly voiced boy spat. "I'm the one that ordered the hit on your brother!"

There was deathly silence for a full minute as Gaz just looked at the smug boy with the mask covering his face.

Zim had looked between the two of them before smirking at the boy. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

Gaz's eyes narrowed, such a fury behind them the boy once again stilled nervously.

"If you intended to use this as leverage over me," Gaz hissed, such a low menace in his voice it was truly terrifying, even to Zim, who the hate wasn't being directed at. "You are sorely mistaken. I'm going to find you, no matter where you go, or where you hide, and you will-."

"Be sent to a nightmare realm from which there's no return?" The boy interrupted, waving a hand carelessly. "I know your threats, Superior, and while I'm aware you can uphold that threat, I'm not really scared of you yet. I've already beaten the first boss it took to get to you. Just because he isn't dead doesn't mean he's still a player."

"Then you obviously don't know her brother," Zim muttered, remembering Dib's persistence when they were enemies.

The boy peered at him, leaning forward. Gaz's eyes widened as she saw a fleck of hair she remembered, but was momentarily too stunned and consumed by fury to say anything.

"What's your name, Partner to the Superior?" He demanded.

Zim smirked. "What, you don't have to the creativity to come up with a name for Zim as well? Very well, you may call me Invader Zim, or Invader for short."

"The Invader," The boy repeated, slowly, as if drinking in that this name was a menace to him now.

Gaz shot Zim a look of disbelief. Quietly, inaudibly to the boy on the TV, she whispered to him, "Really? Invader Zim? And you called _him_ uncreative."

Zim simply smirked back at her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the discovery she made. "So, here's where the good guys- because we're not the ones going around shooting people- figure out . . . what was his stupid name again?"

"Scythe the Wicked!" The boy screeched. "**Scythe**. _**The Wicked**_!"

"Yeah, this is the part where the good guys find out the secret identity of the idiot bad guy wannabe, Scythe the Wicked." Gaz said, eyes trained at that strand of scarecrow hair that was almost out of view and she would've missed, if she hadn't paid attention. Green hair.

"_**WHAT**_?" The boy shouted, leaning back, alarmed. "_How_?"

Gaz held up a slender, pale finger, pointing. "You should've worn a hair net, Iggins."

The boy froze. And then he ripped off his ugly little mask, exposing a pale, freckled and overall unattractive face, with green, scarecrow-styled hair. "How quick you are. I've truly chosen a worthy opponent for you to figure this out so fast."

"Mm," Gaz said, eying him up, obviously not quite as impressed.

Zim looked between the two, "You know him, then?"

"He tried to steal a game from me when we were kids." She informed him, boredly now that the mystery was over. What a stupid disguise. And he really expected to stand a change against her? "I got it back though."

"You. Ruined. My. _**GAME**_!" Iggins screeched. His face turned a bright red and he slammed his hands down on the keyboard, calming himself with deep, ragged breaths. "But it doesn't matter Gaz, because soon, I'll have my revenge."

"Oh grow up, Iggins. That was forever ago." She hissed, although somewhere, Gaz was mildly impressed that he'd held a grudge for so long. Then, casually, she leaned back, crossing her legs in a dignified manner that diminished his superiority without saying a word. It made Zim smirk and Iggins face turn all the more red. "But I'll admit, I'm curious. What makes you think this revenge is going to work at all? You've failed in killing my brother. You really expect to kill me?"

"Think of it like this, Ga- _Superior_," Iggins said, quickly catching himself. He turned smug and bitter now, trying to retain dignity like most villains and be smug but still irritated about how badly this was all going. "You and myself are both aware of how games are played, so think of it like were playing one now. You've got to get past the obstacles to get to each boss battle for a level. While I didn't kill the Trainee-."

("These names are ridiculous," Zim muttered to Gaz, causing her to smirk.)

"I have ultimately put him out of the game," Iggins continued, with a sneer as Gaz's eyes narrowed with the promise of violence. "That just leaves Invader Zim before I can get to you. But I gotta thank you, Invader." And thus speaking to as such Zim, the alien's mouth curled back in a snarl, which made Iggins gulp before he shook off his nerves and once again continued with a smug expression. "I would have never known about you if I hadn't seen you and the Trainee defend her. I almost took you out before him before I figured out _why_."

His beady little eyes indicated to where Zim was still holding Gaz's hand. However, Zim noticed the flicker of disapproval in his eyes. Envy, almost. That hint of jealousy. His brow rose as he smirked then, because if Zim is good at anything, he's good at exploiting an enemies weakness.

Zim quickly gripped Gaz around the waist, sitting her on his lap and holding her there with a steal grip before either human could figure out what happened. When Gaz did, she simply rolled her eyes at Zim's show of what she assumed was possessiveness. And her attention so devoted to that silent scolding of her alien that she didn't notice the sudden spark of rage that broke out on Iggins's face for a few seconds. Zim responded only by encircling his arms tighter around her, a wide, smug smile on his face that relished in Iggins's apparent lust for something he could never hope to have.

So another piece to the plot of this game, then. The villain lusting for the anti-heroine (because as much as fond of Gaz as Zim was, he could truly find no heroic qualities in her, and it was only because Iggins had started it that he was the bad guy in the first place) who he'd have to capture to get a hold of at all. And between the two of them, that wasn't likely in the least.

"The ones trying to protect the ones they love will always put up more of a challenge then siblings," Iggins continued as Gaz (reluctantly) gave him her attention again. "And once I take out the Invader, you'll have nowhere to hide, Superior."

Gaz's hand curled into a fist. "Who says I'm hiding at all?"

Zim placed a firm grasp on her, restraining her from breaking the TV. "Very well then, Iggins-."

"_**It's Scythe the-**_!"

"Unimportant," Zim interrupted, with a cold expression that silenced Iggins. He really was a bad villain, Zim decided. Normally it was the heroes afraid of or intimidated by the villains, not the other way around. Just another example of this poor planning. "We'll play your stupid game. A word of caution though, inferior worm-baby. Whenever it is you get enough of your _**disgusting**_ guts to be brave enough to find me and challenge me- yourself, because sending another person like last time will simply prove how pitiful you really are- I will not hesitate to kill you to protect Gaz."

Iggins hesitated but smirked eventually. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Invader."

"Good." Gaz intervened, glaring at him as she picked up the remote. "Then get the hell off my TV!"

And Zim caught her wrist just as she was about to throw the remote and shatter the screen. Frightened at this display of rage and strength though (not to mention getting to see Zim's reaction time first-hand), Iggins quickly ended the transmission.

Gaz took a deep breath to calm herself, resisting the urge to punch Zim. After all he had saved her from having to explain what happened to the television to her father, whenever it was he noticed. "Thanks."

"Of course," Zim replied, lowering her wrist for her.

She sighed. "Well, at least that saves your lab from any more diagnostic tests."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"We already know whose after Dib- well, me I guess. And like Iggins said, Dib's pretty useless now, what with being on painkillers and a screwed up arm. It's only a matter of time until he decides to bring whatever fight to us and I doubt he'll not be challenging you in person because of your little taunt."

"Clever, no?" Zim questioned with a smirk, running his fingers through her hair affectionately, arrogant now. "Soon we won't have to worry about this boy. Whenever he finds me, no matter what Earthen tool he uses, gun, missile, or otherwise, he's no match for a trained Irken Invader like myself." But he noticed Gaz eying him and he bared his teeth, angrily. "What?"

"You're no game-player, Zim." Gaz said, examining him. "You won't be as good as you can be without a little help."

"Help?" He asked, in disbelief. "Zim needs no-!"

In one quick movement Gaz had slipped her hand under Zim's wig, tugging on the joint of the antennae, silencing him completely. Suddenly he was silent, contacted eyes glossed over completely as he stared at nothing in particular, completely dazed. Gaz had never asked what exactly that did to him and had never before touched his antennae so harshly but it was the first thing she thought of to get him to shut up.

Suddenly though, seconds after she had begun to bask in her success at silencing him, so quick Gaz wasn't quite sure how it happened exactly, she found herself pinned up against a wall, Zim now undisguised and glaring harshly at her.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" He growled, in a warning tone.

Gaz eyed him, unconcerned, a single brow raised. "Nothing."

Zim's antennae perked up a moment, his eyes wide with surprise before reverting back to that look that reminded her of a feral cat. His red eyes were narrowed, antennae flat against his green head. "Well, I'm telling you now. Don't do that."

"Why?" Gaz asked, slender hand moving to touch it again.

Zim's hands gripped her wrists, pinning them above her head. This did stun Gaz, noticing just how lightning fast he was going about everything right now. She eyed his body, noticing just how tense Zim was, like he was fighting to control himself. It intrigued her. She'd played with his antennae before, a few times, but normally, she realized then, Zim distracted her to get her attention elsewhere.

"_Because_!" he hissed.

And realizing he wasn't going to give her a further answer, Gaz's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Because _why_?" He still didn't reply, chest rising and falling heavily. "If you don't give me an answer, I'm going to do it again sometime later."

He let out a low, frustrated growl. But she kept her face firm, not budging. With an aggravated snarl, Zim replied, icily, looking down. "Because Zim . . . _could hurt you_."

The last part was a mutter but Gaz heard it clearly enough. Her brow rose again. "How?"

"Ugh!" Zim shrieked, angrily. "Zim answers one question and you come up with another one!" She gave him that same, unchanging face that didn't show any sign of budging. So he sighed and growled, "On Irk, such rough handling of ones antennae elicit . . . _feelings_, with the Irken being handled. Especially for males." He looked down before looking up again, locking his eyes with Gaz seriously. His voice was darker, quieter. "It took a lot for Zim to refrain from acting those feelings upon you just now. Do _not_ make me have to do it again!"

Saying this he released her, stepping backwards and sitting on the couch, closing his eyes as he calmed himself down, antenna slowly relaxing, along with his muscles. Throughout this Gaz just stood there, watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. She was curious: what _sort_ of feelings? Were they aggressive, like Zim felt threatened? But remembering that look in his eyes, Gaz felt it was in a much more sexual way. Shuddering in slight disgust (as Gaz had never been fond of the idea of sex), Gaz then turned thoughtful and curious once again. Did Zim even have the right '_parts_' for them to-?

He opened his eyes then, apparently completely back to normal and gave her an apologetic look. Gaz didn't move though, eying him suspiciously.

Zim sighed. "I suppose the silent treatment is deserved. Zim _is_ sorry for the rough handling of you, if that is any consolation."

"It's not that," Gaz assured him, still not budging or letting up from her calculating gaze, which Zim matched with a curious one. "There's just so much about your species I don't know."

"You sound like the Dib-filth," Zim informed her teasingly, a mocking grin on his face.

Gaz scowled. "Keep saying things like that and you'll never get laid."

His smile disappeared to one of complete, confused bewilderment. "Eh? What do you mean by '_laid_'? Why would I want to lie down? Zim needs no sleep!"

Gaz gave a predatory grin. "Just take my word for it that you'll probably want it."

"_**What is it**_?" Zim shouted in demand, jumping to his feet and only getting madder as Gaz snickered at his frustration. "Tell Zim _**now**_!"

Dib came trudging down the stairs at this moment, wiping the sleep from his eye with his free hand. "Ugh, what's with all the shouting?"

"Dib-creature," Zim said, turning to him with narrowed eyes. "Tell Zim: What does it mean to get '_laid_'?"

Dib's eyes widened just as Gaz burst out laughing. Dib's eyes flicked between the two of them before narrowing suspiciously. "Um . . . Why?"

"Your sister says I am never going to be '_laid_' if I continue to compare the two of you," Zim informed, unaware of what he'd just said. Gaz abruptly stopped laughing though, partially mortified now but wondering how exactly her brother would react to it. "Now I order you to _**tell Zim what that means**_!"

"Gaz!" Dib shouted, scolding her and also embarrassed. He had _not_ come down here to be thrown into the middle of this rather disturbing conversation! Dib shuddered, glaring at his sister through slightly red cheeks. "Ugh, that's disgusting!"

"It was just a joke, Dib, geez," Gaz retorted with an eye roll. "Zim doesn't even know what it means, let alone if we could even do it or not."

"Ach!" Zim's antennae shot straight up with realization. Then they slid back on his head, eyes narrowed at Gaz in confusion. "You're talking about the Earthen mating ritual, _aren't you_?"

He shuddered, but whether it was from disgust or pleasure, neither could tell. However, at Zim's enlightenment, Dib smacked his hand to his head and Gaz smirked, holding back more laughter.

"And, I'm going back in my room now," Dib said, shaking his head in dismay at what he'd walked into.

Gaz looked at Zim, "Do you even have the right _parts_ to-?"

"LALALALALA!" Dib shouted, running up the stairs (a rather impressive feat for someone who was half asleep), clamping his good hand over his ear as he shouted to drown them out. "I AM NOT LISTENING! LALALALALA!"

They both watched him disappear before Zim gave Gaz a look. "You only asked to get him to leave, didn't you?"

Gaz simply smirked.

* * *

Teehee, I found this funny.

I was unable to resist adding it in there

Till the next chapter.


	7. Party of Doom

**_"We need some song to sing."  
"No! Calm down, class! As your teacher, I order you to-!"  
"I have one!"  
"You'll all have detention!"  
"Which one?"  
"DOOM, DOOM, DOOM-DOOM-DOOM-!"  
"QUIET!"  
-Sub day! Sadly, I was cut off in the very beginning of my song. Oddly though, I'm rather popular, even though I'm a total weirdo. O.o_**

And this is an Invader Zim fanfic. There has to be at least one chapter with the word 'doom' in it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"Party of Doom"**

Gaz didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"At least you can escape at some point and go hide in a corner," Dib muttered to her, next to her. "I can't, on account of it's _my_ party."

"Just another reason for me to loathe the day you were born," Gaz informed him in a quiet hiss, fiddling with her fingers, which were folded behind her back.

Dib scowled at her. "_You_ were the one who helped Dad plan this stupid party!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't my idea to wear these stupid costumes!" She snapped back, gesturing to their outfits.

"And you couldn't have talked him out of it?"

She scowled at him, teeth bared slightly like an animal. He flinched away from it but he still maintained a sour expression. Gaz crossed her arms, simply scowling now. "This is what happens when your Dad plans a party for your paranormal-obsessed, dumb big brother."

"Hey!"

"All ready then, children?" Dr. Membrane said cheerfully, approaching them. It seemed only fitting that he wore his usual lab-coat. After all, some pieces of paranormal studies were science related.

Dib faked a smile while Gaz kept a blank expression.

"Yeah, Dad!" Dib said, overly cheerful, but his father seemed to take no notice. "Thanks for the party, by the way. This is a great surprise."

"Don't mention it, son!" Dr. Membrane replied back, apparently pleased with himself. "Now, off to the car you two. Gaz, where is your little foreign friend?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ever since her and Zim had become an item, Dr. Membrane now referred to Zim as _her_ 'little foreign friend' instead of Dib's, but that was about as much recognition as he got. A part of Gaz suspected he just refused to admit she had a boyfriend but whatever. If he didn't want to talk about the terms of her relationships, then she was more then happy to oblige.

"Zim said he's meeting us there, Dad," Gaz replied. "He said he had some work to do before he met us there."

"Probably looking over an old scheme to take over the world," Dib muttered, barely loud enough for Gaz to hear (leaving no home for their father to hear) and receiving a sharp, merciless jab of her elbow into his ribs for his troubles. However, Dr. Membrane had not been paying attention and glanced down at Dib's squeak of pain.

"Feeling alright, son?" He questioned, a brow rising.

"Ah, yeah Dad, just a little poke." Dib insisted, shooting his sister a glare when his father turned his back on them.

"Good. Off we go then, hurry along!" Dr. Membrane shouted as they marched towards the car.

When Gaz sat down in the limo her dad had ordered for this occasion, she once again had time to look herself over for the drive. She shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her legs, at the leggings that only went to her thighs. Then there was a few inches or so of space before she was once again covered by clothing, a white skirt that flayed out a bit, a black thick rim around the hem. Tucked into this was a black undershirt, and buttoned over this was a white, decorated coat. The theme was mainly white with black stripes and patterns around the hems of everything. Clipped in her hair was a red bow. Dib's costume was relatively the same to hers, except that instead of a skirt, he wore white pants. His coat was white with black rims as well, underneath a black, buttoned up shirt with a red tie around his neck.

The theme was for the 'guests of honor' to wear white while other guests wore black, futuristic clothing. Gaz had taken a little while to figure out how to put on the layers and after looking in the mirror, she decided she looked like a character in a video game. Also, it had a school-esque attitude about it. She wasn't quite sure why but looking over Dib, he had a very uniformed look about him as well, even with his arm still in a sling. Gaz looked away out the window, uninterested.

But a feeling was hovering around her. A feeling of uneasiness she couldn't quite stifle.

The car ride was silent. They reached the dome soon enough, catching Gaz's attention first and Dib's next. The car pulled up in front of the building. The press were there, all of them for their father. Soon enough however, a reporter asked Dib how old he was (Dib, after all, being the first heir to the lab and all of Dr. Membrane's resources/equipment).

"17," Dib replied, shooting Gaz a look that just sort of knew that the reporter wasn't really interested.

A reporter noticed this look of understanding towards the pretty young female next to Dib. "And who might this little lady be?"

Gaz shot him a glare, disliking the insinuative tone. "His sister."

They quickly turned their attention back to Dr. Membrane, avoiding further embarrassment. Gaz curled her lip in disgust at what had almost happened. Dib made a face beside her as their father was hammered with question after question, answering easily.

"Wonder what Zim would've thought of that," Dib muttered, darkly. However, Gaz heard the hint of curiosity in his voice.

She smirked at him. "Didn't know you were so concerned with Zim's feelings, Dib. I'm sure he'll appreciate the sentiment when he gets here."

Dib scowled, clearly embarrassed and irritated. They two waited on the front steps. "I am not! He can go to hell for all I care! Saves me the trouble of stopping his next plan to take over the world, whenever he tries again."

"I think you'll find he's a bit distracted with other things," Gaz replied, still rather smug as she placed a hand on her hip.

Dib did not like that at all. "You play with him too much, Gaz. One of these days I'm scared he's just going to take what he wants and I'll never see you again."

Well. This was a curious idea. Gaz rolled her eyes, "Not if he wants to keep his antenna _attached_ to his head. The only places he'll take me are the places I want to go, if he knows what's good for him."

Dib eyed her but nodded, reluctantly. Then the two shoved the doors opened, revealing a long hallway, ablaze with star lights. Not nearly as good as Zim's, but still fairly realistic. Dib seemed happy and began to smile and look around in awe while Gaz kept a monotonous expression, glancing around carelessly. Besides the white and occasionally different colored celestial space-pieces that dotted the 'sky', the rest was a dark, midnight blue. They continued to the end, the entrance to the dome. This time the doors were automatic and swung open as they approached.

Immediately cheers greeted them and Gaz stepped aside for Dib's spotlight moment, hands folded on her lap, watching him wave weakly and embarrassed with the hint of a genuine smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. A spotlight was on her brother, not exactly bright but still, it was a spotlight. He stepped forward to speak with some of the friends he'd made (online), wearing similar outfits to Dib's (except what was white on Dib was black on them and what was black was white), receiving hardy congratulations from all of them and affectionate pats on the back.

Everyone was so distracted by this (including Gaz) they failed to notice the shadowy figure slip in as the doors closed behind him. It was only the sudden intense feel of fear as she was approached from behind did Gaz notice, whirling around in a defensive stance, hands curled into fists and slightly tense.

They chuckled, emerging from the shadows with a hostile grin that would terrify even the largest of household pets and people in general. Gaz, however, was nowhere near the category of 'average', and immediately relaxed with an irritated glare.

"Someone is especially on edge," Zim commented, smug. Then he smiled a bit more innocently, sincere, but it still look like a sneer instead of a smile. "You look lovely."

Gaz hissed at him, but eyed his ensemble. She'd half expected him to come decked out in his invader uniform, just to bother Dib, with the excuse of realistic costume instead of the outfit all guests were sent, but he was wearing what he'd been given. That reversed outfit of Dib's the males wore. The few females invited who were not Gaz's age had longer and more appropriate skirts. The rest of the girls (although they were mainly daughters to the scientists and respected figures) had reversed versions of Gaz's outfit, each with a piece of red ribbon around there neck instead of in their hair, though. Gaz had made that small adjustment herself.

"I thought you would be too," She informed, noticing the PAK still on his back. She wondered how he'd managed that, but decided against asking, for lack of caring. "After all, Iggins is out to challenge you. What better place to do so then within a stadium? It's the perfect battle-site."

Zim's eyes narrowed with a frown. "I've taken precautionary measures."

Gaz shook her head. "You don't think like a gamer, Zim. I'm going to have to figure out when to teach you later."

"Zim will rise to any task," He informed her, arrogantly. "Whatever 'stage' this stupid worm-baby chooses, it's only a matter of time before his dumb luck runs out."

Gaz nodded, looking back to where Dib was, the spotlight turned off now as he mingled. "I've just got a bad feeling about this."

"You humans and your guts," Zim scolded gently, shaking his head as he approached her with his arms folded behind his back in a soldier-like manner. "Its your instinct you should be paying attention to, not your inferior organs."

Gaz remained monotonous as he stopped in front of her, leaning down towards her face with a smirk. They had a momentary stare down, each reading the other when their attention was drawn elsewhere by a grunt of pain.

Thankfully, it was just some of the nerdy boys roughhousing. Gaz rolled her eyes, looking back to Zim, who also looked at them with distaste.

"Your brother has odder companions then most," He informed her, placing an arm around her waist.

Gaz scoffed, leaning into him. "Obviously. You'd better be careful, Dib's dumb paranormal friends are here. They're more optimistic then most."

"Then I'll keep to the shadows and be unnoticed to the crowds," Zim answered, kissing her on the head. Then she felt him still and a brow rose, her eyes opening to see he was looking over her shoulder, apparently irritated. "It seems I cannot remain inconspicuous with a guest of honor, apparently."

Gaz immediately turned, just in time to see a few foreign girls look away, embarrassed at peeping in on the display of affection. However, she knew that look. Gaz had seen it before on the flocks of girls who hovered around areas in school just to see one boy.

"They think you're cute," Gaz said, highly amused.

". . . _WHAT_?" Zim hissed in disbelief. "Why would you think that?"

Gaz turned to look at Zim and realized, for the first time, just how his skin color was disguised in the lighting. He looked blue, like everyone else, with only a tint of green if you were expected and were used to it.

"You look human in this light," Gaz informed him, returning her eyes to the girls. She shot them a narcissistic grin when the once again glanced over, making them immediately look away from Zim. "Oh, this should be fun."

Unlike most, sensible boyfriends, Zim had no desire to stop Gaz from whatever plan she had for the girls apparently sizing him up. In fact, it never even crossed his mind that he should feel concerned or worried for anyone's sake but her own.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, curious.

Gaz looked back at him with a far too innocent look. He bared his teeth immediately, on edge. "I'm going to let them have you."

"Eh?" Zim asked, confused.

She smirked. "It's what you get for trying to scare me."

And then suddenly she was gone, darting into the crowd. One would think it would be easy to spot the white clothed girl in a sea of people in mainly black but it seemed Gaz had more tricks up her sleeve then Zim could account for. She seemed to have vanished out of thin air.

Irritated, he began to head after where he'd last seen her, until suddenly those very same foreign girls blocked his path. He nearly hissed at them but forced indifferent composure on his face. It was a difficult task but one he had to succeed in to keep his cover.

"Hello," a probably Japanese and probably pretty girl said. "I am Kidi and this is Yuri and Misu. And who might you be?"

Zim very much wished to simply disregard these ignorant, inferior girls. But if he or them made a scene, he'd draw attention to himself. And with so many paranormal investigators probably in attendance, attention was the last thing he wanted.

"My name is Zim." He said, stiffly, narrowing his eyes at them. "What do you want?"

The girls looked at one another, blushing and giggling into their hands before Kidi, apparently the spokesperson of the group, smiled at him together. "We noticed you with a girl. Is that your friend, or sister, perhaps . . .?"

Zim couldn't help the overly sincere, conniving sneer that appeared on his face. The girls, however, did not seem to notice his dark intentions and blushed at what they came to understand as his charm, flirting with them. "She is the sister of the 'birthday boy'. Gaz is no relative of mine."

"Oh," Misu said, finally speaking as she gave him a hopeful, wary smile. "A friend then?"

Zim leaned in towards her, still smiling that same smile. "A bit more then that, if you are able to understand my meaning."

The three paled, looking down at the ground, disheartened. It brought such joy to Zim to see them so distraught over something as simple as him belonging to another. He wished he could stay and enjoy their misery but Zim still needed to find Gaz and scold her for such a nasty trick.

"Might you know which way she went?" He pressed, disliking the need to ask the _humans_ for assistance. He resisted the look of complete loathing, but a frown still appeared on his face.

Yuri pointed. "She went that way. I think she went into the bathroom."

Zim sighed, irritated now. He wouldn't be able to barge into the female bathroom without causing a scene. Humans were oddly sensitive about their bathrooms. So he simply turned away from the girls, heading towards the doors where he'd lay in wait for her until she exited, catching her off guard. A sneer graced his lips at that thought, heading over to wait.

* * *

Gaz was running her hands through her hair in the bathroom, adjusting stray pieces just for something to do. Doubtless Zim had found a way to escape the little pests he'd spotted, but there was no saying how many other people he'd be bothered by. She could feel her skull necklace pressing against her skin under her coat. It was something she couldn't ever find herself parted with and it often served as a comfort to her when Gaz felt something was wrong. So early into the party, Gaz was the only girl in the bathroom. Being alone made her feel uneasy but facing the crowd would only make her irritated.

Still, Gaz kept her eyes trained on the mirror. In the slightest of movement she'd know and have a weapon out in an instant, not that Gaz really needed one. Vaguely, Gaz wondered if Iggins really intended to face Zim. She smirked then. Now that was a fight worth watching.

The door opened and Gaz looked up to see one of the girls in the flock who had left them as she'd passed them. Gaz had thought she was scared of her and had ran off but, on the other hand, maybe not.

The girl stared, door still ajar. "Oh. I-."

Gaz smirked, sizing the frightened little thing up. "If you've got to go, go. That's what the stalls are for."

Having turned her attention away from the girl, unconcerned and smug. Was she really that terrifying a girl would hold it until she left? In her arrogance, Gaz would not have paid attention if her keen ears hadn't heard the click of the bathroom lock.

Immediately she dodged out of the way, just in time for a fist to smash where her head had been, shattering the mirror. But the girl wore gloves that apparently protected her, as she easily removed her hand, blowing the glass off of it without so much as a snag of the cloth.

"He said you were quick," The girl said in a voice that no longer trembled with fear. In fact it sounded confident, viciously sure of itself. "Good. I didn't want this to be too easy."

Gaz glared at her, furiously. "Iggins sent you?"

"Not quite as quick in the mind though," The girl replied, turning to smile at Gaz. It was a smile that promised violence. "Hm, that's too bad. It's too bad about your looks, too. You're such a pretty girl. It's a shame I have to bash your face in."

"Yeah," Gaz snorted in disbelief. "Just try it."

"Oh, I intend to," the girl snickered, pulling out a marker-sized rod. With a click of a button though, it elongated, a spear-like object now in her hands.

Gaz laughed, ripping off her necklace and flicking it open. A similar small object appeared in her hand and with a jerk of her wrist, a double edged sword extended. This seemed to surprise the girl facing opposite of Gaz, whose face was seeming less and less like a teenager and more like someone just out of college.

"What?" Gaz demanded of the girls stunned expression. "You didn't expect me to be so unprepared, did you?"

The girls eyes narrowed. Gaz's weapon was double-bladed, but shorter, meaning she'd have to be closer for combat. The other girl had only one blade, but the advantage of it being longer and allowing for farther ranged attacks. This would be a fight about skill then, Gaz decided, keeping a tight grip on her pole.

She sincerely doubted this girl was as good as she thought she was. Iggins had said that to get to her, he needed to get past Zim first. And obviously he hadn't, because Zim was in the other room, with those girls.

Gaz froze then. No.

"_Zim_," she breathed, breath hitching for a moment.

Then suddenly, much to the girls alarm, Gaz's cocky expression transformed into such a fury that the girl started to wonder how much money her life was worth. She watched Gaz's hand curl into a vice-like grip, slicing to hold behind her back as she glared hatefully at her.

"Alright," She growled in a way that made her opponent tremble a little on the inside. "You want to play games with a master? Let's play then."

And suddenly the two were locked in a combat. Weapon clashed against weapon before the other girl got the upper hand, forcing Gaz backwards as she fell onto her back. Gaz looked up to see the girl about to jab her blade into her chest when Gaz grabbed it, shoving her away. The stumble was all she needed to get to her feet and slice her blade at her face. The girl jerked back in time to remain un-maimed, but did not escape unharmed. She got a clean cut across her cheek and before she could recover from that, Gaz spun around and slammed her foot into her stomach. The girl hit the door, hard, but managed to hold on to her weapon.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with," Gaz growled, looming over her. "And I'm in no mood to give mercy."

The other girl stared a moment before her eyes narrowed with the frustration that comes from fear, lashing out at Gaz once more.

* * *

Zim was becoming very disagreeable as he waited for Gaz, keeping to the shadows as promised. He waited a few feet from the door, so as not to draw attention to those actually using the bathrooms by standing right next to them.

"How long does it take for a female to relieve herself?" He muttered, under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

Zim looked up to see one of the girls from before, who seemed nervous. His eyes narrowed. He was in no mood to be civilized now. "_**What**_?"

She flinched but pointed to a connecting door that was not an entrance. "My friend from earlier told me she actually thinks your, um, girlfriend went in there, not the bathroom."

Furious that he'd wasted so much time standing there because of the false information, Zim gave her the look of pure loathing he'd wished to use on her before. The girl recoiled, almost on the verge of tears. But this time he got no satisfaction from it, he was too consumed by fury. "Stupid, pathetic little dirt child."

Then he spun around and stomped towards the door. He glanced around to see if he was noticed before slipping in through the smallest amount of open door he could get through. He found himself in a circular room with several doors, but one of them was cracked. He smirked. Gaz must've been afraid of locking herself in. He headed towards the one, shutting the door behind him.

The room was dark but his eyes could see in the dark, even through his contacts. Zim was at once aware of the figure that was definitely not Gaz standing on the stage, anticipation dominant on his face. Zim smirked.

Gaz and Iggins both might underestimate him, but Zim too had tricks under his sleeves.

Iggins was looking a bit confused as to why it was taking so long for Zim to turn on the lights when he felt a strong blow to his back, knocking him painfully onto his front. So both sides of his body pulsed with pain as he sat up.

"So you've tried to ambush me," Zim laughed. "Oh, you poor, pitiful little dirt-worm you."

"Invader!" Iggins spat, furiously, truly playing the enemy-role to his fullest extent as he tried to search for Zim in the dark. "How did you know?"

Zim laughed and walked around him silently, kicking him painfully in the ribs. "You underestimate me, Iggins. It's amusing, really. You expect me to reveal to you what tricks I have in a pointless and evidently revealing monologue that would only aid to my disadvantage."

Iggins kicked his leg out, hitting air as Zim dodged out of the way. He was loving this moment, relishing in it even. He sprouted his robotic limbs from his PAK, picking up Iggins by the throat and suspending him so his toes barely touching the floor, allowing him only shallow breathing.

"You cheat!" Iggins shouted, accusingly, wasting precious air but determined to get his point across. "This isn't the way that you play!"

Zim chuckled darkly as the boy flailed wildly. He seemed to have spent much time on his costume, as well as their surroundings. Looking at the stage and surrounding area, it was all lights that would probably make a magnificent and dramatic battle field. Too bad it wouldn't be necessary anymore.

"Yes, well," Zim replied, squeezing a little. "You'll find that I don't play for the sake of playing. I prefer winning over witty banter any day."

Iggins struggled a few seconds longer before going limp, his breathing stopped. Zim threw back his head and laughed, wildly. This boy had honestly expected to win against he, Zim, a trained Irken Invader? What a ludicrous idea!

"Ignorant fool-boy," Zim growled at him, tossing him aside, towards the entrance. The rebounding impact made a loud, hollow noise and Zim expected that if the boy was still living, that probably would've hurt quite a bit. His extra limbs retracted, as there was no use for them anymore. "You were never a real opponent to the likes of me."

Then suddenly he saw Iggins stiffly jump to his feet, glaring hatefully in the dark and slamming his fist onto the lights.

Zim growled, antenna flattening under his wig as his eyes narrowed and the lights turned on in a much more extravagant and overdone display then he'd originally thought. Iggins face was curled back into a sneer as he held his arm, which looked rather useless.

"Fake death; gets them every time. And now that I can see," Iggins hissed, smugly. "This should be a bit more of an even match."

Zim snorted. "You've no idea who you're dealing with, stupid monkey-child."

"And you have no idea who _you're_ dealing with!" Iggins shouted back, whipping out the same ball-and-chain Zim had seen him with before, back at the graveyard. "You are no match for my skill, no matter what self-defense class you think you've excelled in."

Zim gave him a vicious smirk. "Oh, we'll see about that."

Iggins lunged and his arm shot out, the chain going right for the face. However, Zim flipped away, skidding in a crouched position backwards and grinning up at the irritated boy.

"My move," Zim growled. And from his PAK emerged his legs once more, which Iggins stared at in surprise. "Not what you expected, is it?"

Zim used these to lunge at Iggins before he could recover.

* * *

The girl was looming over Gaz now, blood from her wound (and others Gaz had made) making her look like a serial killer. She laughed hysterically, sword held high above her head as she aimed down at Gaz.

"You're dead!" She shrieked. "You're dead!"

Gaz boredly looked up and then glanced behind her, eyes widening considerably. "Look out!"

The girl whirled around. Gaz jumped to her feet and grabbed the girl by the head before she could turn around, and bashed her head into the mirror with a swing of her arm. The girl convulsed, her initial scream fading as she lost consciousness, sinking to the floor. Gaz watched her twitch, taking her weapon from her limp hands. Gaz probably had a bruise here or there but not there wasn't a scratch on her.

She closed both weapons, shoving them into her pockets and glancing around the room, bloodied here and there by their fight. The main damage was on the mirror though. Frowning, Gaz wondered what someone would think when they came into the bathroom, but decided against worrying about it. She blew a hair back into place, using the paper towels to wipe her hands off and carefully stepping around the glass and adjusting her slightly disheveled clothing at the door. Gaz was careful to put her weapon back into her necklace. Then she left, quickly, darting into the shadows before anyone could see her and pin her to the possible murder in the bathroom. Whether the girl was dead or not was no concern of hers, though.

Gaz looked around and soon began to panic (inwardly) more and more. Zim was nowhere to be found, not in the shadows, or anywhere else. Gaz quickly located her brother however and ran over to him. Dr. Membrane too, had apparently entered the room, and both he and an unhappy but coping Dib were standing, surrounded by a small crowd.

"Excuse me, I have to speak with the birthday boy real quick," Gaz insisted, monotonously, grabbing Dib's arm and pulling him from the crowd. But thanks to Membrane's rather outgoing personality and Dib's rather contrasting reserved one, no one seemed to notice his exit.

"Thanks, Gaz," Dib said, when they were far enough away from the bundle to risk being heard. "I really needed to get out of-."

"Dib, have you seen Zim?" Gaz interrupted, demanding and serious, speaking quietly.

Dib's brows furrowed in confusion. "Not since a half hour ago, why? Is something wrong?"

"_Shit_," Gaz hissed. And this was surprising and worrying to Dib, because as dark as Gaz was, she rarely swore. Not unless something was really wrong.

It was then he noticed the blood that stained a spot on her hand that she'd missed in her hurry to leave. He snatched it with his good once, alarmed. "Gaz, what happened?"

"There isn't time to explain. We need to find Zim." Gaz insisted, pulling her hand away. "He could be in danger."

"What's going on, Gaz?" Dib demanded, eyes narrowing.

Gaz glared at him, "I just said we don't have time! Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll explain it to you later. But right now, Dib, I need you to help me. _Okay_?"

Db nodded, seeing the panic Gaz was keeping well hidden start to spark in her eyes. "Sure. He couldn't have left, the guards would have been alerted. So he has to be in the building somewhere."

The two looked around. After a few second, Dib pointed, spotting a door towards the back of the room.

"There!" He said.

Both of them made there way over as inconspicuously as possible, leading against the doors a moment until they were sure no one was looking. They ducked in then, shutting the doors behind them quickly and quietly. They were immediately intimidated by the seven doors, each shut and revealing nothing to them.

"Which one is it?" Gaz growled, looking at them all with complete loathing, as if trying to intimidate them to tell their secrets to her.

Dib glanced around before letting out an irritated cry. "Just try to shove them all open!"

Finding this plan the best course of action, the two did just that. Each opened and they turned the lights on to see empty rooms that had no inhabitants inside. Gaz was becoming more and more frustrated when finally, she shoved at a door that didn't open.

"Dib!" She shouted, "I think I found it!"

Dib quickly shut the door of the room he'd just opened, heading over to see that he, too, could not open the door. "It's gotta be this one. How are we going to get inside if it's locked?"

Gaz reached into the other girl's weapon in her pocket, opening it. Dib became greatly alarmed.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded, shocked.

She hesitated before mumbling, "Just don't go into the bathroom, okay?"

With that, Gaz slammed the blade into the lock, shattering it. They were probably going to be getting major bills from the Observatory, but they owed Dr. Membrane anyways. Maybe if they were lucky, no one would mention it and it would just be swept under the rug, for their fathers sake.

Dib opened the door first only to immediately shut it as a body slammed into it. Gaz's eyes widened in terror as she heard them move, as if only slightly affected. She shoved the door open then, storming in, blade still in hand and furious now.

Zim was facing Iggins on the stage. Iggins looked badly hurt but not deterred in the least while Zim was looking every bit as pissed off as she was.

"Iggins!" Gaz shrieked, hearing the door open as Dib entered behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zim took advantage of the boys distraction, binding him with his PAK legs as he held him immobile. Zim showed no smug feelings about this though, unlike him. He brought the boy off the stage, walking with him in front as he struggled violently.

"This isn't how it's supposed to happen!" He was shrieking, stopping to look at Gaz. "How did you escape Scarlet?"

So that was her name. Gaz held up the weapon she'd taken from her, which Iggins seemed to recognize. "You didn't really think she could match me, did you?" She held the point to his neck, smug for the three of them. "She's in the bathroom, probably bleeding out by now."

Iggins looked stunned. Then his eyes narrowed. "I underestimated your capabilities, Superior. As well as yours, Invader. I'll be back. And prepared!"

And then he ignited something on his wrist, sending a small explosion, like a smoke bomb as smoke filled the area. Zim felt the boy slip through his arms and tightened his grip a split second too late. They heard a sliding sound before the smoke cleared and then there was just the three of them.

"Are you alright?" Zim asked Gaz immediately, not pleased about this apparent fight she'd had.

Gaz nodded, "Not a scratch, but I can't say the same for Scarlet. And you?"

Zim retracted his legs, examining himself. "All clear."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on now?" Dib demanded, interrupting the personal examinations.

Zim looked at Gaz, indecisive, "Should we . . .?"

Dib crossed his arms, speaking sarcastically. "It's my birthday. Humor me."

* * *

DAMN! I'm really bad with action scenes. They're often short because they bore me and an imagination fills more then any words I could ever write.

Hope you liked it anyways. Yes, the Japanese girls were working for Iggins as a distraction for Gaz and Zim. Dib is left out of the equation as far as Iggins is concerned, but it seems he'll be more involved now that he wants answers.

STUPID IGGINS! HOW DARE YOU RUIN DIB'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Till next chapter!


	8. Virtual Training

_**"If you'd just WAIT for two seconds-!"  
"Life is too short to wait even two seconds for anyone."  
-This sounds very deep and poetic, doesn't it? This conversation took place while I refused to wait for one of my guy friends when walking home from school. But it sounded really pretty so I put it in here.**_

Training be da bomb. And I just want everyone to know fanfiction deleted this chapter, making me restart from scrap.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"Virtual Training"**

Dib didn't look happy.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He demanded, once they'd finished. They were hanging out in the corner of the party room, slipping back in seamlessly. Gaz had peaked into the bathroom only to find the girl gone as well as the glass. The only evidence of anything was the pieces missing from the mirror and she'd ducked out, saying nothing.

Gaz shrugged, "You're injured, Dib. Iggins was right about one thing; you can't help us. You aren't a factor to the game anymore."

Dib scowled considerably. "Just because my arms a little messed up doesn't mean I can't help you intellectually or . . . just something, Gaz! I hate feeling so useless and incompetent while my little sister is running around fighting bad-guy wannabes."

Zim snorted. "As if it really matters. This lanky little earth-boy is no match for Zim. The only credible trait he has on his side is his rather surprising energy. However, the boy could never hope to lay a finger on me, no matter how energetic he is."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Dib grumbled, crossly. "Zim is right. Iggins is a human. Zim's got all his alien technology and training on his side. Is this really that big of a problem?"

"I don't trust Iggins," Gaz growled, eyes narrowed. "He told us to consider this like a game and every gamer worth anything knows that to beat a boss, you've got to have to wear them down before you pull out the big guns."

"So whats that mean, then?" Dib questioned, a brow rising. "You think Iggins is holding back?"

"I think he's putting in enough effort not to get himself killed," Gaz retorted, eyes narrowing as her hands balled up into fists at her side. "But if his stamina is as good as Zim says it is then I'm guessing Iggins is stronger then we're giving him credit for."

"I should've just run him through," Zim growled. "I should've waited until his heart stopped beating."

"You tried to _kill him_?" Dib squeaked, quietly, eyes wide in horror.

Zim glared back at him. "He tried to kill _me_! I don't see what the difference is if I did it back to him."

Gaz's eyes darted between the two males on either side of her, Zim now crossing his arms in a pout and Dib shaking his head in dismay. An idea was formulating in her mind as she eyed them carefully. Gaz was paying especial care to Zim, since he was still a target and a main player.

"Dib, tell Dad we're going to stay at Zim's house tonight for your birthday." Gaz informed them, standing up from the table they were sitting at. They'd been wheeled out from the storage room, tables already set. The three of them had sat tactically on the opposite side of Dr. Membrane, who was more then happy to make Dib's birthday about himself instead of the aging of his son.

Both boys looked at her as if she'd struck them.

"What?" Dib demanded. "No way!"

"The Dib-filth is not allowed in Zim's base," Zim hissed, glaring at her in warning.

Gaz, however, didn't care. "Fine. Then I'll go out and fight Iggins on my own right now. If you two aren't willing to train you're as good as useless to me anyways."

She stood up until Zim snatched her wrist, jerking her back into the chair. Befuddled and angry at the movement, she glared hatefully at him. Zim was glaring right back however, and didn't seem to be concerned about her feelings for the moment.

"What did you have in mind?"\

Gaz smirked.

Then the spotlights hit her and sibling and Dib shouted in surprise while Gaz raised her arm to block the harsh light. Zim leaned away from the spotlights, keeping himself in the dark.

"And now, the guest of honors will grace us with a dance to start us off on the dance floor!"

"_**WHAT**_?" the Membrane children demanded in unison.

Zim blinked a few times before throwing his head back in laughter. "Aha! Oh, this is rich!"

"Someone is about to die," Gaz insisted, with a growl. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine," Dr. Membrane announced, approaching the two. "I thought it would be a wonderful idea! You two take dance classes, don't you?"

"When I was seven!" Dib shouted, flushing red. "Dad, I can't dance for anything!"

"And I_ won't_ dance for anything," Gaz grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I'm no so sure about that," Zim muttered to her, slyly. "If I recall, you danced for me once."

"For a _test_!" She hissed, quietly, flushing and gritting her teeth.

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Dib complained.

Dr. Membrane's eyes narrowed at the two whining children of his. "You two _will_ dance. I've already assured my colleagues of how well you two can and I won't be called a liar in front of some of the most sought after minds in the world. Now _up_!"

Reluctantly, they both groaned and stood up, making their way into the center of people that had cleared to make a makeshift dance floor for them. Gaz shot a glance at Zim, who looked smugly entertained, and waved at her. She scowled at him, already planning revenge, when Dr. Membrane cleared his throat.

Dib made a face, holding out his hand to his sister. "This is just inhuman."

"We should call CPS on Dad," Gaz agreed, taking it as he placed his hand on her waist and she placed her other hand on her shoulder.

Any other person and the two would be mortified but thank God they were siblings. Zim stood on the edges of the crowd at the spotlight on the two of them, relishing in Dib's horror and embarrassment and watching the faint blush on Gaz's with curiosity. But Zim was well aware he was going to lord this over Gaz's head for a while.

"Begin!" Dr. Membrane shouted, clapping his hands together.

Zim snickered as the classic music started. Even _he_ was well aware that adolescent humans normally listened to more upbeat, senseless noise, but never this stuff. Gaz, being a dancer, was obviously more graceful then her sibling but her unwillingness to be the center of attention made her equal to Dib's stiff movements. Dib looked uncomfortable, trying desperately to get the movements correct. Slowly the two began to accept their humiliating fate and got better.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Zim heard from behind him. The question wasn't directed at Zim but he did know who they were talking about. He glanced sideways at the two male adolescents speaking about his Gaz. He pretended not to pay attention, focusing his eyes on the siblings but listening intently to the conversation.

"Very," The other boy agreed. "That's the professors daughter. Icy personality but _hot_ exterior."

The two laughed. Zim's hands began to curl into fists at his side.

"I hear she's got a boyfriend though," The first seemed displeased. "Too bad. Piece of ass like that could really make a guy happy."

"Yeah. For a night."

The two laughed uproariously, stifling their laughter to snickers. Zim was practically shaking with rage, furious. How _dare_ these humans talk about _his_ Gaz like that! What insolent little beings. He'd _kill_ them if they continued to-!

The dance stopped and Dib bowed awkwardly to his sister and Gaz reluctantly curtsied. It was traditional in dances like this that halfway through, they'd add partners. Dib picked a random girl in the crowd, an ambassadors daughter, who smiled shyly and accepted. Of course Gaz immediately went to Zim and didn't offer her hand, simply dragging him onto the dance floor. The violin picked up as she situated them together, Zim's hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder, the other two clasped together.

Gaz noticed his irritated expression was past that of being forced along with her into the spotlight. Her brow rose. "Still mad about Iggins?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one who finds you attractive," Zim growled, shooting a scowl at the two boys in the crowd, who looked rather alarmed as they realized the boyfriend had heard them talking about Gaz. "Fools! As if someone with your standards would ever fall for those ingrates with such_** disgusting**_ intentions!"

Gaz glanced at the two uncomfortable boys before smiling back at him. Gaz sort of liked him jealous, angry, protective. She felt his hand tighten on her as the dance started and the two began mimicking the previous movements he'd seen.

"Relax, Zim." She admonished, spinning out and then back into his protective arms. "It's not like you're not thinking the same thing when you've got me pinned against a wall."

"Yes, but _I_ care for you." Zim insisted, angrily. "I want to continue to have you, not just- _What did those idiots say?_- have you for one night."

Gaz resisted a scowl at the lewd remarks made about her. She was no piece of meat to be used to satisfy anyone's sexual needs except Zim's, and even that was limited. She kissed him lightly as she spun back in.

"Then I'll take care of them later," Gaz informed him gently. "Until then, shut up and pretend like you're the best dancer ever."

Zim smirked and Gaz found Zim wasn't half bad. However, she guessed he'd have been a stumbling idiot if he hadn't seen Dib first. Gaz eyed him carefully, intensely. As Zim looked at her, he felt his squeedliy-spooch tingle. As if knowing this she smirked, bringing herself chest to chest with him as the dance finished.

People clapped and Zim continued to stare at her.

"Come on," she insisted. "We need to start planning."

Zim nodded numbly, following after her as she made her way off the dance floor.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

Gaz was working her fingers away at the keyboard that Zim had translated into English, all suited up, like the two boys next to her. The suit was a full body suit, with small, target-like objects appearing on the different joints of her body and theirs. The neck of the suit was like a turtle-neck and the only thing that remained unprotected was their heads, for the moment. They each had hoods that would pull over their heads, protecting them from any head injuries.

"No," Gaz corrected, plainly. "This is what's going to keep you alive. And you were the one who said you wanted to be involved, Dib."

Dib grumbled, crossing his arms. "You're just looking for an excuse to pound my head in somehow."

"Hey, at least if you die here, you wake up." Gaz shot back, smugly.

Zim snorted, shooting a mocking grin at Dib. "What's the matter, Dib-filth? Don't think you're up for a little fight?"

Suddenly, Dib was all tough, paranormal-investigator. He gave Zim a vicious scowl. "I'm up for anything!"

"Good," Gaz said, interjecting, capturing the two boy's attention and ripping them away from their testosterone-fueled stare-down. "Cause the programs finished."

She flicked her finger over a button and suddenly the layout below the platform they were on changed entirely. They were in Zim's 2nd lab, the one he used to make mass layouts for breaking and entering. It was just Standard Invader equipment. To design a blueprint for an enemy base and then figure out how to get inside. Gaz had wondered if he'd ever used it on her house to get to Dib any time, but as she really had to focus to get this layout just right, she'd stopped thinking about anything else.

Their were blocks, seeming to be translucent, but with an ice-blue outline around them. This was just the outline of where things would be when she hit the start button. Some blocks were like towers and others smaller, stacked in random and various ways. Some of them were floating in mid-air. They probably moved, Zim guessed, intrigued. There were paths between the blocks that probably would be where the bad-guys and she would be running. Gaz was going first in the game, to show them how it was done and give them some pointers before they took their turn.

"Okay," Gaz pulled her hood over her head. The outline targets glowed them, and made lines to connect themselves to other targets.

"Player 1: Activated." Zim's house announced.

Gaz looked to Zim. "Hit the Start button when I say so."

Zim nodded. Then Gaz turned to the platform and jumped, which frightened both of them a moment. The platform was considerably higher then any of the blocks below her and both went to the railing, looking over.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted.

But she hit the ground easily, no harm done as she stood from her crouch. Gaz looked up and smirked at the boys staring down at her in awe and disbelief. Sure, Gaz was pretty strong and agile but that was just . . . a lot more then should've been possible, for anyone!

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you." She called up. "I placed the agility settings on our suits. Mines pretty low, since I don't really need it, but Dib, yours is pretty high to make up for your crippled arm and Zim, yours is a lot higher then mine but lower then Dib's. The settings make up for strength too, so don't worry about anything."

They both gave her thumbs up, understanding. Dib looked relieved while Zim had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Okay. Hit start now!" Gaz shouted with finality, readying herself. She was tense, all muscles on high alert, ready for whatever it was she had set up for herself.

Zim did so and the blocks game to life. Instead of a digital-cube, they filled themselves in with color, a vibrant purple that had a hint of a pinkish hue in it. Gaz's purple suit was a few shades darker then that. She'd designed each of their individual levels to be a slightly different shade then their suits. Dib's was a dark blue and Zim's a red that matched his eyes. Each one protected from real pain and substituted with fake stuff, which was what the targets and the connecting lines were for. Nerves, to create pain as punishment but when the game was over, you were actually fine.

As Zim had figured, the hovering blocks began to move up and down, some left to right, and others in the patterns of shapes. Dib gripped the railing beside him and stared in awe at the work his little sister had made. Zim, however, was taking her previous advice and watching her for pointers. Dib would be going next, because he was the one who would need the most experience, being their secret weapon (depending on how well he did), and Zim would be going last.

"Level 1: Begin."

Gaz looked around. From their vantage point, Dib and Zim could see the little robots (the enemies of the level) being released from the blocks. They each traveled around on a single wheel and carried around various weapons (ray-guns, spears, swords, etc.). They split off into their segregated groups, pairing off with those who held the same weaponry. There were 3 ray-gun droids, five spears, 4 swords, and one large bot about twice the size of the other ones wielding a giant axe.

Before she could be spotted, hearing the opening of something, Gaz jumped up onto a block, lying low and blending in slightly with her surroundings. She wouldn't be seen if glanced at and anyways, if they really looked, wherever she was, she'd be spotted anyways. The approaching group was the 3 gun-droids, and Gaz's eyes narrowed at them. Just as they got within range of her block, Gaz jumped, silently, and drilled her feet into one bot, smashing it instantly.

Zim chuckled as Dib paled. "Vicious little thing, isn't she?"

He couldn't answer. The next two were taking out with a spin-kick and a solid punch that knocked it into the wall. Dib might've accused her sister of upping her strength more then she'd lead them to believe if he hadn't seen her use it before (mainly on him). Zim continued to admire his little human murderess while Dib nearly recoiled from Gaz's display, making a face that was clearly disturbed.

Having dispatched the bots, Gaz proceeded to hide once more.

They watched each strategy she used carefully, separating the bots into smaller groups that were easier to take out. When she'd beaten all of the minions to the boss, the creature wielding the axe, Gaz went after it. Zim growled a few times as it swiped at her, just barely missing her on a couple of blows. Gaz got clipped once but used it to her advantage, using its triumph to kick its weapon away, take it for herself and finally kill the damn thing.

"Level One: Completed. Player 1 - Winner."

It vibrated out of appearance, frozen in its demise, along with the rest of the arena. Gaz removed the hood, shaking her hair out as she got back up on the platform.

"Alright boys," Gaz said, smirking at them. "Your turn."

Dib ended up being not so bad, but he was awkward with his movements, uncoordinated. Despite the potential, Dib did get killed on his first go, by a sneak attack from the boss when he'd got too caught up in the minions to notice. Zim had howled with laughter as the computer announced:

"Level One: Failed. Player 2 - Loser."

Zim did win the level but just barely. Gaz accused him of cheating when he used his PAK extension to run the boss through as it towered over him, ready for the killing move.

They did this for hours, late into the night, until Dib had begged Gaz to let him go sleep on the couch. Reluctantly, she let him. He _had_ finally beaten his level, even if it was a rather sloppy and chaotic win. He'd thanked her gratefully and peeled off his suit, handing it to a metal arm from the house's roof that came to take it from him, and hurried into the elevator, completely worn. Gaz had only gone a couple more times after her first demonstration, to remind the boys how to play properly.

Gaz turned to Zim now. "Still want to play?"

Zim nodded, "Yes. I _will_ master this game that you have created."

Gaz smirked, pleased. "Then why don't we try playing a different way?"

"Different?" Zim demanded, intrigued at this new challenge. "Different _how_?"

"One on one," Gaz replied, circling him, baiting him. "You and me play in your arena and I'm the boss battle. Your job is to find me, catch me, and beat me in a fight. Unless I get to you first, that is."

Zim scowled considerably. "Zim does not like the idea of hurting you. However long a punishment has been coming to you, it will not be delivered by my hand."

She rolled her eyes, then slowly smirked. "What if I offer you a reward if you win?"

_Now_ she had his attention, but his eyes narrowed suspicious, antenna lying low against his head. "What kind of reward?"

"Always specifics with you," Gaz reprimanded, lightly, teasing. "You won't know until you win."

Zim considered this, sizing her up. He couldn't deal with not knowing something and they both knew it. So, growling, he reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

"Good."

Gaz kissed him tenderly, incentive. Zim had his hands on her immediately, glad Dib had left. Gaz never earnestly kissed him in front of Dib, or anyone really. His hands were on her hips, pressing her tightly against him. Or at least he would've if she hadn't slipped away just before she could, heading over to the controls to change the settings.

Zim growled at her. "Must you continue to taunt Zim?"

"It's fun," Gaz replied, smugly, not bothering to turn to look at him. "Besides, it makes you anxious to finish so you can get to _that_ later. If you're not too drained from playing, that is."

Suddenly Zim was behind her, holding her to him from behind. "Zim will never be too tired for _you_."

Gaz glanced at him, but continued working. He just held her, so as not to distract her. The quicker he could beat her, the sooner he'd get his reward and they could pick up where they'd just left off.

Finally, the computer announced. "Settings Changed. Player 1 vs. Player 3. Players, enter the arena."

"Good luck." Gaz turned in his arms and kissed him again, a quick peck. She smirked. "You're going to need it."

Zim sneered at her, releasing her as they both got down into the playing field. "Unlikely. Zim still has his secret weapons even _you_ know nothing about."

"I know," Gaz replied, glancing at him, still smirking. "That's why I picked a weapon."

"What?" He demanded, glaring. "That's hardly fair with your advantage of being a better game-player then Zim, for however short a time that may be."

"Relax," She insisted, waving off his sense of injustice with a wave of her hand as she began to walk away. "I'm only kidding. Whiner."

Zim growled at her disappearing figure. They both pulled their hoods over their heads, activating their suits and the game.

"Players - Begin Battle."

Gaz turned to look at him with a smile just as a block appeared, making her disappear in the maze of red. The floor was a dark red tile and Zim realized that he had the advantage. Maybe not much of one, as Gaz _was_ rather inventive. Who knew what she'd be doing now?

Zim decided the best course of action was to find her. So he made his way to the block that went up and down, the highest point in the arena of his. Zim had just gotten to the block that would allow him enough jump to get on when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see Gaz looking at him, disappointed, with a frown of hers. Her hand was touching the spot on his back that hurt and as he looked at it, he saw she had hit the Kill-Target. Each of them had one.

"Winner - Player 1."

Zim glared at her as she retracted her hand, scowling at him as she removed her hood.

"Too predictable Zim." Gaz berated, hands on her hips. "Think of something more creative than just finding me because you can see everything from the vantage point. Try again."

She pulled her hood back over her head.

"Players - Begin Battle."

Gaz leaped away, into the crowd of blocks, lost to Zim. The arena had started him off on the highest block, but Zim frowned. Gaz had said to use something more creative. It was then he realized that by standing here, so high up, it was only to easy to see him. Immediately he jumped off, realizing just how seriously the two of them were taking this game without Dib around. It was sort of ridiculous but Zim wanted very badly to win. He couldn't really say why but he did.

She just continued to kill him though. Each tactic only brought him a short scuffle from her before she killed him. In fact, he'd only fought her once. Each other time Gaz had done a sneak attack on him, using nothing but her to kill him. If she'd had a weapon Zim might've felt better but this was just sad. They continued to do this for hours more when Zim finally got the idea he wanted. One he was sure would work.

As Gaz once again disappeared after killing him, not saying a word anymore, Zim just crouched down where he was, closing his eyes and listening for the slightest of sounds. Breathing or otherwise.

Zim heard it coming from his left and poised, ready to spring away.

He heard her jump, probably aiming for his Kill-Target once again, with a small sigh of boredom. Gaz was probably getting bored of the lack of challenge he presented for her. But Zim jumped up, away from Gaz, catching off guard. She landed in a crouch and glared up at Zim with a smirk, pleased.

"Well, you caught me," She said, finally speaking to him again. "Now fight me."

"Gladly." Zim sneered back.

Gaz was quick, he'd give her that. But Zim was trained to be quicker. He rolled away from her attack, kicking his legs out at her and knocking her on her side. Gaz got up at once though, jumping up and beginning to run from the fight to get another sneak attack. Zim pursued her though, jumping and landing in front of her. Gaz stopped but Zim gripped her wrist, swinging her into a wall. Gaz felt winded, the suit doing its job of fake pain. She barely had time to try to get up before Zim landed in front of her again, picking her winded figure up gently, with a smile, and pressing her back.

Right where the Kill-Target was.

"Winner - Player 3."

Gaz was still panting, even as the suit shut down. She was still rather winded and Zim continued to hold her, sneering down at her. Then he leaned down, whispering into her ear his words of triumph.

"Looks like I win," He growled. "And I think _I'll_ pick my prize if you don't mind."

Gaz felt him remove her hood before removing his own, continuing to stare at him in disbelief. Had Zim really just beat her so easily, after fighting her repeatedly for two hours? It wasn't until she realized Zim was kissing her neck that she became aware of what he wanted his reward to be. Gaz's plan of reward had cruel intentions; she was just going to let him play a prank on Dib as he slept on the couch. However, if he was going to miss an opportunity to harass Dib in favor of fooling around with her, so be it. Gaz already couldn't really think straight anyways.

Zim continued to back her up, moving until he had her pinned against the wall of his lab. The arena deteriorated behind them as the players exited the playing field, their suits deactivating and shutting off entirely. Gaz's breath hitched at the abrupt collision, tensing. Zim's eyes flicked up, dark and lustful. Maybe it was the fighting that had got his blood flowing or the small kiss beforehand, but she was coming to the conclusion that she'd have to be particularly careful about taunting him after he'd been doing any sort of training.

His tongue flicked out, lizard-like, and to say Zim looked like he wanted her would be to say Dib was just optimistic about the paranormal. He looked like he _needed_ her. Gaz's eyes narrowed in disbelief and confusion at him. Immediately he captured her mouth, hands firmly on her hips, working their way up and down her body. At first, he kept their mouths closed (because it was fairly clear _he_ was leading this time), simply wanting himself to be as close to her as possible. Gaz felt the heat flooding to her cheeks, making them red. It was only every so often that Gaz felt embarrassed about how intense Zim was about her.

Zim growled against her, entering her mouth in the same breath. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily, hands digging into her back. It didn't hurt but it was noticeable. He raked them from her shoulders all the way down to her waist again.

Gaz's reaction was a mangled cry, stifled by Zim's mouth still on hers. However, Zim seemed to want to hear more, and continued to run his nails up and down her body. Instinctively Gaz wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking at the weird sound their rubbery suits made when rubbed against each other.

Eventually Zim broke away from her, locking eyes with her with a smirk. She was panting heavily but Zim didn't require as much oxygen, so his breathing merely faltered.

"I feel we should play this game more often," He teased, smugly.

Gaz's eyes narrowed. "Don't count on you winning again."

"We'll see, little Gaz," Zim retorted, ignoring her growl as he picked her up to carry her to his room, so she could rest. Zim had been around his human long enough to know she required sleep after long ordeals such as her a vigorous training and rather equal exertion of activity just then.

She glared at him. "Shut up. What do you think you're doing?"

"I am escorting you to my sleeping quarters," Zim informed her cheerfully. "You'll be spending the night in there, instead of on the couch, like your annoying sibling."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "You just want to get me in your bed again."

Zim chuckled, "No, I won't be spending the night in there tonight."

"That's what you said last time."

"I'm going to continue training," Zim informed her casually. "So that when we fight again, I can continue to win. And reap the rewards later." He added, smirking at her suggestively. Gaz crossed her arms, looking away angrily.

"Just because you won once doesn't mean you should start getting cocky. I'm still better then you," she warned him, shooting him an intense scowl. "Your arrogance could lead to a downfall, in any game you play. It's at your strongest that your opponent gets you to fall."

Zim considered this as he climbed the steps with her. Gaz really wanted to know why she couldn't just _walk_, but, okay, whatever floated his boat.

"I'll keep that in mind," He said eventually, holding her with one of his PAK appendages while he let the door scan his hand, so he could open it and turn the knob. "You rest here for tonight, my little Gaz, and we shall further discuss the ways of your game-world when you wake."

Zim set her down on the bed and she continued to glare at him. "Stop calling me little."

He chuckled, kissing her on the head like a father. She growled at him, "Yes, of course, my apologies. Goodnight, Gaz."

Once again he kissed her head and left her sitting there, on his bed, alone. He shut the lights off behind him, leaving her to sleep. Shaking her head Gaz slipped her suit off, revealing the clothes on underneath. Too tired to care, Gaz just kicked the suits boots off, pulled the gloves off, rolled over, and fell into restful unconsciousness.

* * *

Originally, before it got deleted, Dib and Gaz never danced. It stopped after Gaz smirked.

But, I liked this version better!

YAAAYYYY!

Till next chapter.


	9. New Game

_**"How can you guys watch this show? It's disgusting!"  
"How dare you say that about Invader Zim!"  
-Never mess with an IZ fan. We're insane.**_

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"New Game"**

"I've got a feeling I won't like this game any more then the first one," Dib muttered, clearly regretting his wish to be involved. "How do you put this thing on?"

"Strap it on your wrist," Gaz ordered. "The broken one."

"Should I be concerned that you've been playing in my lab so much, you're able to design your own technology without my help?" Zim questioned, watching as Dib gingerly removed the sling and strapped the elastic on, flinching at the sting of the impact.

Gaz smirked at her other half. "Probably."

They were outside, in a long abandoned park. The two had changed that morning, gone home, cleaned themselves up, and then Gaz had gone back to Zim's house to make the object she was putting on Dib now. It was a temporary band that kept Dib's arm from hurting. He'd be able to participate in Gaz's Bootcamp from Hell.

Oh joy.

"Now, this game will be played with this." She reached into the backpack she'd brought and removed a ball. "And it will be a basic game; one on one with me. To win, you have to get the ball from me."

Dib's brow rose suspicious. "That's it? Just get the ball from you and we win?"

"There _are_ rules." Gaz corrected, warning them with her gaze. "No murder, only restraining or defensive attacks. If you two are going to play, you need to know how to protect yourselves as well. You won't get a single punch in if you don't survive long enough to do so."

"Alright, fine," Zim insisted with a smirk. "This should prove easy enough."

"Oh?" Gaz replied, smiling genuinely, in a way that made Zim and Dib on guard. She held the ball in both hands instead of one, making them flinch at the resounding sound of impact. "Then why don't you go first then, Zim, if you're so sure of yourself?"

Zim narrowed his eyes at her before he reluctantly stepped forward. "Very well. I shall demonstrate my superiority."

Gaz smirked, spinning the ball a little in the air before catching it again. "Good. Follow me."

They headed over to the dangerous playground, a perfect makeshift battle arena. She continued to toss the ball around in her hands before turning to face him with a look that made Zim nervous.

"Oh, yeah," She said, and immediately he was aware he'd walked into a trap. "I forgot to mention. Unlike you, _I'm_ on the offensive."

Gaz kicked her leg out, slamming into Zim's chest and catching him completely off guard. He hit the ground hard, rolling onto his back.

"In case you didn't get the hint, we just started!" She called to him, amusement clear in her voice.

Dib was snickering. Zim could hear it. He growled and sat up, getting back to his feet. Gaz was standing on top of the jungle gym, spinning the ball on one finger before catching it.

"Sitting there isn't going to get you anything, Zim." Gaz informed him. "And it's definitely not going to help you win."

Snarling in frustration he tensed and ran to her. It only took a moment for him to climb up onto the structure, facing her. If he had been able to attack he'd have that ball easy. But she wasn't going after him and Zim knew that it was probably smarter anyways for her to make the first move.

Suddenly Gaz's foot shot out again, which he dodged. However his hand shot out and caught her ankle, spinning her until she fell on the floor. Gaz was quicker then that though, and kept her hold on the ball. Her leg hit Zim's ankle, twisting it and forcing him to the ground. She rolled backwards, onto her feet and slid down the slide. Dib watched this in awe, shocked and how violent two people who claimed to care for and protect each other could be when doing a "training" program.

"Hey!" Dib shouted, "Watch what you do to my sister, Zim!"

Zim just shot Gaz a look of completely disbelief and she rolled her eyes.

Gaz motioned with her hand for him to try again. He did so, leaping from the top of jungle gym and landing in front of her. Gaz nailed him in the face with the ball, knocking him backwards.

"Come on, Zim!" Gaz scolded. "Focus. Defensive. _Protect yourself_!"

Once again he could hear that undertone of frustration. This wasn't just about wanting him to do well in her training programs. This was about needing to know he was safe, in her world, facing a problem that she herself had created for them.

What a bitch irony could be, when the protector was being trained by the girl he wanted to protect.

Zim lunged at her and Gaz ducked. Just what he wanted. Zim spun around and landed behind her, grabbing her arm that held the ball and forcing it into her back. She dropped the ball and Zim caught it as he held her hostage.

"I win," He assured her, quietly, but smugly. "I think I'll be able to protect myself, don't you?"

"Alright, alright," Dib intervened, angrily. "Let her go, Zim. That's enough."

Zim smirked at Dib, but released his painful hold on Gaz. She jerked her arm away from him, rolling her shoulder. She snatched the ball from him, giving him a look of irritation but with the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. It made Zim smile back at her. The silent exchange was very clear; Gaz needn't be so concerned. Zim could take care of himself.

"Your turn then, Dib," Gaz shouted, turning away to smirk at him. "Let's see how well my little device works."

Dib paled and gulped.

* * *

Iggins was pacing outside the door. He wasn't hospitalized, but he was bad enough to have deep bruises around his neck, a couple of bruised ribs and a deeply impaired ego.

"Things didn't go as planned, then?" His step-dad questioned, skeptically, entering the room. "Not very impressive results, son. I thought you said this was an assured kill."

"I didn't know what I was dealing with!" Iggins shrieked, frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air and flinching as his rib flared up. "Ach . . .! They were prepared for me, _waiting_ for me, even. I didn't realize how strong the Superior and her mate were. I need a new plan."

"Your old one cost me nearly 2 grand!" His father shouted, glaring at his step-son. "Kid, if you think I'm made of money, I've got news for you: I'm not. The next move you make needs to be a guaranteed success, or I'm pulling your funding and making you forget all about this girl. You got that?"

Iggins nodded solemnly.

"Good." His father straightened his tie, running a hand through his hair before sighing. "Alright, show me the tape you pulled from the party. I'll see what I can do about getting better decoys but that little bitch cost me big bucks in surgery for the first decoys plastic surgery on her face."

"I told you she's stronger then I thought," Iggins muttered, switching on the TV and hunching over, like the gangly boy he was, in the chair.

The TV showed the bathroom camera the decoys had set up for Iggin's amusement. Now it would be proving itself as an evaluation.

She was fixing her hair in the mirror when the frightened decoy entered the room. The Superior seemed pleased at her frightened expression and turned her attention away, gesturing to the stalls with a glance of her eyes. The decoy locked the door and lunged in a movement that was nearly one motion.

"She's dead," His father replied, optimistically and smug.

That was when the Superior dodged away, without even looking at the decoy. The two were on the opposite sides of the bathroom.

Iggins growled, irritated. "She's quick."

His father's eyes widened in disbelief. "Um . . . yeah."

A few words were exchanged as the decoy removed her weapon, smug. Iggins was starting to feel confused. How had the Superior gotten the upper hand if her opponent had a weapon?

It was then she removed a cylindrical object from her necklace, a weapon of her own. Both men stared in surprise. Even the decoy seemed surprised. The Superior seemed smug, however. Again, a few words were exchanged. Iggins noticed a realization come into light and the surprise in her face made him sneer a little. Then Gaz's face ripped into cold fury and she lunged expertly at the decoy. The decoy got the upper hand, knocking her away and onto the tiles of the bathroom floor. The decoy attempted to puncture her in the chest but the Superior took the weapon and forced her backwards. The Superior cut her face with her blade, despite her attempt to dodge. She then was kicked in the stomach, hard, slamming into the door as the Superior loomed over her angrily. Again they spoke briefly before the decoy lunged again.

Iggins was intrigued. This had all been happening while he waited for the Invader? Fascinating. Truly fascinating.

The fight was a frustrated struggle on the decoys part while the Superior made it seemed cold, calculated and nearly effortless. It was truly an art the way she fought. Iggins found himself admiring her when his step-father let out a low whistle.

"Damn," He said. "And how old did you say this girl was again?"

"Sixteen," Iggins replied. "My age."

"Shit." He gasped, leaning back in the chair as the decoy was slammed mercilessly into the floor by a calculated jump over her, feet hitting her back. It looked to be a ginger tap but obviously, looks could be deceiving. "When I was a teenager, we were going out, drinking beer and smoking a pack or two when we could get our hands on the stuff. Not jumping around playing ninja."

"It's impressive though," Iggins murmured, touching his chin in thought as he leaned towards the screen. "I've never seen anything like her before."

The girls didn't hold back but the decoy was obviously not as coordinated and precise as the Superior. She had no hope of success, that much was evident from the start. But eventually she got a cheap shot in, knocking the Superior to the floor and raising her weapon to pierce her heart.

She screamed words of triumph and the Superior simply glanced over her shoulder, as if there was some bigger threat. The second the decoy had turned her head, the Superior slammed it into the mirror. Both men watching stared in open mouthed disbelief. The decoy collapsed and the Superior simply dusted herself off, removed the decoy's weapon (_So **that's** how she got it!,_ Iggins thought) and hid her own before exiting the ladies room like nothing had happened.

His step-father let out a low chuckle, turning to Iggins in his chair. "And you're trying to tell me you're going to take out _that_ little girl? Now I believe anyone can die, but not everyone goes down so easy. You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Absolutely," Iggins said at once, looking towards the screen. The rest of the decoys were cleaning up the room in hurried movements, wiping down fingerprints and shoving the injured ones head into a garbage cart. They had changed into cleaning-supply outfits. No one would notice or think twice about them doing their jobs. "I can beat her. _And_ the Invader. This plan will work, I know it."

"Whatever you say, boy," His step-father said, squeezing his shoulder before starting to walk away. "Just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Iggins looked back as the decoys left the area, a look of cold determination setting on his features.

"Yes," He growled, more to himself then his step-father. "I know all too well now."

* * *

"PANCAKES!"

It could really only be Gir who screamed that as Zim entered the house. Gaz had returned home, to nurse Dib's wounds (basically, to make fun of him but help him while doing so) and he had decided to go back to his base, to rest himself.

With gloved hands he rubbed his temples, feeling his frustration creep up on him. How could Gir be so jolly in a situation so potentially serious? He glared at his minion who was in the kitchen, making a mess that the house continuously cleaned up after him. A large amount of pancakes sat stacked on a plate with the promise of more to come. By the time Gir finished there would probably be a tower.

"Always with your nonsense," Zim muttered, shaking his head and continuing down into the blissfully quiet elevator. Sometimes, an alien really just needs time to himself with all the chaos going on around him.

He sighed in relief when he came into the comfortable surroundings of his lab. Zim inhaled deeply, ridding himself of that disgusting, outside smell that sometimes stuck to him when he came into his sanctuary. But today it didn't and so he felt pleased and relieved. Sometimes Zim forgot in the chaos of his situations that he could always escape into his work.

Now, Iggins probably had a time limit. That was Zim's first thought as he pulled up his brainstorming file on his computer, connecting his PAK to it so that he wouldn't have to worry about catching all of his thoughts while typing.

Anyways, that time limit was that Earthling Hi-Skool started in about two months, when the weather prepared to return to its chilly nature. When Skool started, there'd be less opportunity to plan and time spent out of class would probably be used to finish that idiotic waste of time called 'home-work' that Zim often made his house do instead of himself.

Obviously he had better things to do.

But he was getting off track. Back to the point.

While it was true Iggins had a time limit, two months was more then enough time to win this playing field he'd created.

"Think like I have been taught," Zim muttered, folding his hands together in a concentrated way. "This . . . This is a playing field." Zim amended, feeling like he was putting puzzle pieces together. "This game the boy has created an alternate universe in his mind, in which he is the powerful player against three deceptively 'weak' players. A team against a single being . . . Which means he's got the advantage, because he need not worry about anyone but himself."

Then Zim smirked a little.

"However, it appears the stupid Earth-creature wants something of mine." And by 'something of mine', he meant Gaz, of course. A crueler smile appeared on Zim's face as he thought of the reaction the idiotic little monster had when he'd staked his claim over her. "Meaning that he can't have her killed, if he wants a chance at keeping her for himself."

The thought made him growl but he shook off his anger. Logical thinking only.

"Which is an advantage if she uses it, but I'd have to inform her of the upper-hand she holds, since she knows nothing of it."

But Zim couldn't bring himself to have Gaz purposefully forcing that boy to have desire for her. The very thought made him want to be sick and made his squeedily-spooch queasy. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually. He just wasn't looking forward to it was all.

"But his revenge confuses me then." Zim said. Speaking aloud always helped him get his thoughts straight. "If he wants her, harm will not help him with his ulterior motive."

Confused and a bit frustrated now, he leaned forward, running his hands across the keyboard to show the footage caught of the boy on Gaz's television screen. It was from now camera, but a memory projected from his connected PAK. It was expressionless, save the smirk on his face. It made Zim want to hit the image but he knew it would get him nowhere.

"What are you trying to do?" Zim hissed, under his breath, glaring at the frozen face of the smug little boy. "What do you want with her?"

Of course, scrutinizing the picture gave him no answers. But somehow it made him feel as if he was intimidating this boy, even when he wasn't around to know it. Zim would win this game. It didn't bother him at all that he was the next one being targeted. In fact, it was the least of his concerns at the moment because he was far more concerned about what would happen to Gaz, should anything happen to him. Dib was incompetent at the best of times and completely worthless for the time being.

"Useless fool," Zim muttered, closing the image on his screen, along with his eyes, leaning back into his chair to relax. Thinking while feeling would only lead to biased conclusions. He needed facts if he was going to get them anywhere. "Why does she even bother to train him?"

Training. That brought him back to the subject of Iggins rather persistent stamina; what gave him the ability to be so resistant to Zim's merciless pounding? What ordeal had he gone through to make him strong? He looked lanky and uncoordinated; so why was he so careful? Obviously this was not the work of simple training. No human's body could be so deceptive.

"You won't have her," He growled, more trying to convince himself then anyone else (if there had been anyone around to hear him, that is). This statement slowly became more convincing to him and he bared his teeth, tensing as he leaped to his feet. "None will take from Zim what is rightfully mine to own!"

Saying this he stormed out of the house, detaching his PAK in a quick moment, hardly even bothering to slip his disguise on as he went. It was just around the afternoon now and the sky was red with pollution and sunset. Zim paid it no mind as he set his course, walking briskly. Gir shouted at him as he left but he didn't hear it, too pissed to pay attention to anything but his goal.

* * *

Gaz was sitting in her room, playing her hand-held. Dib was once again resting comfortably and dozing quietly in the other room. She had teased him mercilessly about how weak he was but he had been to tired to pay attention really. After nourishing himself he'd practically gone into a coma. What a poor little misfit of a brother she had, but it did impress her that he was actually trying at all.

She smirked with triumph at beating the boss when there was a light tap on her window. Immediately tense, Gaz was prepared for a fight. However, upon seeing Zim at the window, her eyes narrowed as she flung it open.

"What are you doing here?" Gaz demanded. "You're aware I have a door, right?"

"I didn't want to risk being seen by your brother, if he is still awake." Zim replied, climbing in, closing his appendages as he entered. "There's important news I must inform you. of, an unseen advantage."

Gaz's brow rose. Eying him, she noticed how awfully tense he was. Something was wrong. Whatever discovery it was Zim had found out, he definitely didn't like whatever meaning it held for them.

"What is it?" Gaz demanded, eyes narrowing at him as she took a step forward. When he didn't answer, just looked away from her, Gaz grit her teeth and took and repeated her question angrily. "Zim, what is it?"

His eyes flashed up to her face, completely unreadable. It unnerved Gaz and she crossed her arms, waiting impatiently.

"He wants you." Zim said, icily. "That idiotic, insolent little vermin craves your flesh almost as much as I do."

This shocked Gaz to the point where she had to take a step away from him, lips parted in a quiet gasp and eyes wide with disbelief. Zim still showed no emotion, just analyzed her. Disgust then filled her features and she shook off the momentary surprise, hand on her forehead.

She didn't look at him, shaking with fury at a body she was stuck in that tempted her enemy. Gaz wished she could make herself different at that moment but not in the way most teenage girls do. She wished she was an ugly, horrendous thing. How cold this be happening to her _now_?

"How do you know?" Her voice portrayed no emotion.

It didn't need to. Zim could read the betrayal (felt towards her treacherous appearance), the unfair reality that she hadn't chosen to look this way, and above all, self-loathing. It only made him all the more angrier, creating a further blood-lust for the death of Iggins. Gaz shouldn't hate herself. There was nothing wrong with her!

As he continued to look at her, he growled aloud, unintentionally, "This is all _his_ fault."

Gaz's eyes immediately went to his face, once again caught off guard. Zim still hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until she asked, "What?"

Then his eyes widened. "I . . . Zim said nothing!"

"This is _my_ fault, Zim." Gaz hissed, the self-loathing taking a rather unexpected turn. "If I hadn't chased after Iggins, just become another part of his dumb collection of triumphs, none of this would be happening right now! And you _**know it**_!"

"Zim knows nothing of the sort!" He snapped back, beginning to lose his temper. She was being completely unreasonable! "You're lying! Your mind is simply to enraged to acknowledge an outside presence, one beside your own, who can cause you so much distemper!"

Gaz let out a dark, almost shameful chuckle. "You know something, Zim? Sometimes you're pretty biased and unreasonable sometimes."

She smiled at him without joy. Furious, Zim closed the distance between them and gripped her shoulders firmly, shaking her as if to wake her.

"No!" He barked, glaring at her as he shook her while she continued to look at the ground dejectedly. "It's you who is being the unreasonable one, not myself! Your senses lie to you! Look at me . . .! _LISTEN TO ZIM_!"

And when he shouted this at least he seemed to snap her out of it, at least a little. Gaz seemed to be thinking about something else, probably reliving her actions that landed her here. Zim began to shake with rage and released her a moment to rip off his disguise before once again grabbing her on her two shoulders.

"Now look at Zim! This is the _real_ Zim! And what am I looking at, Gaz, because this is not you!" He was still shaking, trembling now. But he continued to scream at her. Really it was a wonder Dib hadn't woken up yet but it was probably thanks to the pain-killers and exhaustion. "So tell Zim what I am meant to do now, because only you can inform me who you are at the moment!"

She just stared at him blankly, breathing a little strangely.

"Answer the question," Zim ordered, leaning in so that he was growling in her ear, quietly, feeling intense with fury. "Are you Gaz or some self-pitying being that is willing to let a lesser, inferior vermin beat her at what she's best at?"

There was deathly, chilling silence that followed that demand. Zim waited, still gripping her shoulders, his mouth next to her ear. In another situation he'd be very tempted but Zim wasn't sure who he was dealing with for the time being. It unnerved and bothered him, though he'd never admit it. Instead Zim was pretending to be mad about it instead of worried for her sanity.

And then Gaz smirked. "You aren't threatened by him, are you?"

Figures she would turn this around on him when he was trying to help, in his own twisted way.

"Not unless he's getting to you," Zim replied, pulling his head away to look at her with a cautious expression. "Is he getting to you?"

"For a moment there, I wasn't so sure," Gaz replied, pushing her disheveled hair behind her ear. "Now? It's just another lapse that doesn't exist. What did you plan on doing about this new enlightenment of personality?"

"Well, to start off," Zim began, his hands dropping from her shoulders and slowly making their way to her waist. "Ripping his eyes from his sockets so he may never look at you like that again."

"Mm," Gaz replied, considering it and imagining such an act with a smirk. "Sounds like a good way to begin."

"And then connecting his brain to my monitors so that I can see every thought of you he's had, inappropriate or otherwise, and give him an electric shock for each one of them."

"Suitable," She agreed, feeling him hold her gently in his arms. It was weird. "Is that all?"

"Not in the least. I'll also make him relive every painfully scarring memory that he's ever had and fabricate ones that could happen."

She snickered, "I'd like to help with that part."

"You can be present for all of it, if you wish," Zim murmured quietly, running his long fingers through her hair. "Do not act so strangely again. If you make a habit out of it, Zim might just have to hide you from the world so nothing can harm you like that."

"Isolation with you," Gaz made a face of consideration. "I think I'd somehow end up killing you."

"That's perfectly fine." Zim said optimistically, teasing actually. She could hear the smile in her voice. Then she felt his grip tighten around her. "Now I am being serious, Gaz. Do not scare me like that again."

She sighed and finally hugged him back. "I won't. Scouts honor."

He snorted. "Like you would make an truthful promise about anything."

She opened her mouth to argue, reconsidered, and then shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

**I _REALLY_ wanted to cut that last part out of there.**

Too OOC in my opinion but still a rather unique interaction between Zim and Gaz.

Think about it; the two of them keep each other in line, without the need of any emotion besides the ones felt in private. Motivational feelings such as anger or an overprotective natural instinct. Whether it be a good or bad emotion its' one that's useful.

Panicking. Is not. Useful.

And neither is self-pity or the dislike of anything you can't get rid of, such as how you look or the body you've been given.

But maybe you shouldn't listen to someone as narcissistic as myself.

Ah well. Just means you get both sides of the story.

TILL NEXT CHAPTER, BITCHES! ;D


	10. The Primary

**_"Popcorn! It's made of popcorn! Popcorn! It's made of-!"  
"STOP SINGING!"  
-Yay for making up annoying, catchy songs._**

I didn't quite know how to start off this chapter so apologies ahead of time.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"The Primary"**

Gaz woke up a few hours later, having fallen asleep after doing some minor planning on how this new insight would be used to their advantage. That hadn't lasted long though as her emotional lapse had cost her some energy to control herself. Just another reason why feelings besides those that were necessary or pleasurable were completely useless and better left alone.

She sat up, immediately awake as always. Gaz looked around to find the room empty. She really wasn't that surprised but when her hand brushed against a piece of paper she glanced down at her sheets. Gaz had fallen asleep in her clothes, she realized, picking up the paper.

Her brow rose with a smirk of amusement as she read it.

_Gaz,_  
_Received a transmission concerning the safe-keeping of the_  
_house and had to get home before Gir blew it up. Again._  
_My Apologies,_  
_Zim_

She rolled her eyes. Figures. You couldn't leave Gir home alone and neglected for so long before he did something stupid and dangerous. It was only a matter of time before Zim had to run home and check up on things.

Of course, she didn't mind though. Gaz ran her fingers through her hair, feeling oddly clammy. She glanced at the clock. She'd only been asleep for a few hours, apparently. Gaz was feeling the symptoms of taking a nap in the middle of the day, the disgusting taste in her mouth and the light sheen of cold sweat. Though the last part could've just been because she hadn't been under the blankets and Zim, her source of warmth she'd been holding, had taken off before she woke.

Nonetheless, she needed a shower, desperately.

Gaz locked her door and closed her blinds. If Zim decided to come back the same way he'd come in the first time, this would hopefully keep him out. She wasn't about to let him walk in on her naked or dressing.

She flipped on the hot water, shedding her clothes and grabbing a towel from the cabinets. The water felt good and gave Gaz time to consider what it was that she should do about Iggins. It would be only too easy to manipulate and win against him with this newly discovered weakness. Gaz was thinking about costumes by the time she finished, wrapping the towel around herself and shoveling through pajamas. It was about 6 now and she didn't feel like going out anyways.

When she'd dressed she opened the blinds and the window, looking around suspiciously. Nothing was there, or rather, no one was there. Finding this she shut the window and left her room to go check on Dib.

As soon as she left the room, the aroma of pizza filled the air. A brow up in question, Gaz began heading downstairs.

"Dib?" She called out.

"In the kitchen!" Came the response.

Curious now she entered to find Dib, with his arm in a sling, eating a slice of pizza from a Bloaty's Pizza Hog box. Her eyes widened at the unexpected sight and he swallowed, smiling at her.

"You fell asleep, so I abused my duty as big brother and got us dinner with Dad's credit card." He explained, making a gesture towards the box. "So come stuff your face."

Gaz eyed him another moment before moving to sit across the table from him, grabbing a piece of pizza and not bothering with a plate. She wasn't going to set it down anyways.

"Something you wanted to talk about?" Dib said casually after he had finished, reaching for another slice.

Immediately she was on guard, casting a sideways glance at him. "What do you mean?"

Dib gave her a look of disbelief. "Come on, Gaz. I'm not deaf. I heard you two yelling, even if I couldn't understand the words through the walls. I gave you two your privacy, but now I want answers. Is everything okay with you two?"

"You hate Zim," Gaz insisted, baffled and irritated. "Why do you care?"

"It's not Zim I'm worried about!" Dib insisted, concern and worry filling his features. "You two have fought twice since this started."

"You're keeping track of my relationship status?" She hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I'm just worried about you!" He shouted back, desperately. "I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I think you'll find that I'm more then capable of taking care of myself." Gaz growled, shoving herself to her feet, losing her appetite. "You're the one that got hurt, Dib, not me! So why don't you worry about yourself instead of wasting your time thinking about 'what ifs'?"

"Gaz-!" He began, standing up.

"Just don't, Dib," Gaz hissed, turning her back on him. "I can handle Zim, myself, and anything else that gets in my way."

"But . . ."

Gaz curled her fists, glaring at the floor. "It's funny that you have the same confidence in me."

With this she stormed back up the stairs, silent. Dib stared after her, guilt flood his system before he fell back into the chair, dejected.

"I do." He mumbled, to himself. "It's just everyone else I don't trust."

Gaz didn't hear this as she ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut behind her and pacing it in aggravation. From their shelves her army of toys watched her with trained eyes. After about a minute of this though she flipped her watch open.

"You better pick up if you know what's good for you," she growled, hand on her hip.

Within a few seconds, he answered. His face looked confused.

"Gaz? What is it?" Then he became wary. "You're not mad that I left, are you? Because I only just finished cleaning up the mess that Gir made and I didn't have time to-!"

"I'm not mad at you." Gaz interrupted, stiffly. She offered no alternative for her fury, simply instructions. "You are to pick me up in ten minutes."

His brow rose. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet." And then she hung up on him. That was all he needed to know anyways, for now at least.

Gaz began to change again, tossing her clothes into the laundry bin she kept next to her door. She slipped on dark jeans and a short-sleeved, dark purple shirt. She slipped on normal sneakers, not bothering with a jacket. Zim would bring the one he kept for her.

She had just finished drying her hair when her watch began to vibrate.

Gaz flipped it open to reveal him, looking at her indifferently. "Am I to assume that you will be sneaking out?"

"I'll be down in a minute, just don't draw attention to yourself." Gaz replied.

Zim nodded. "Very well."

They both ended the transmission. Gaz locked her door and threw open her window, grabbing onto the tree branch. It was actually her that planted this tree here, in case of any need to get out of the house. Getting away from Dib was definitely a good reason to need some time out.

It wasn't too hard. In fact it was almost a boring climb down. When her feet hit the floor she turned around the bushes to see Zim with his motorcycle parked, helmet down and jacket hanging on the back seat where she always sat. The way Gaz figured it, he'd simply made her drive with him without explanation once so why couldn't she do the same thing back?

He tossed her a helmet. "Have you picked a destination yet?"

"Nope." Gaz replied, placing the helmet on her head before shoving her hands through the sleeves of the jacket. "Did you have any ideas?"

Zim paused. She noticed.

"A few." He admitted. "Anything you were trying to avoid?"

"The public eye?" She hinted. Zim immediately knew by her irritated look that Dib and humanity were something she couldn't stand to deal with at the moment.

"Then that narrows down the options." Zim said with a smirk. Gaz didn't have to see his face through the helmet to know he was doing it. "Get on, little Gaz. Zim will take care of you."

Somehow that was reassuring and she got, putting on an emotionless facade. And he couldn't see her anyways with the helmet on her head. She swung her leg over the seat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Zim kicked off, running the motor before shooting off down the street, as reckless as always. But by now Gaz had gotten used to is insane driving as he broke speed-limits and weaved between cars that honked at him. He just laughed every time and sped up just a bit more.

It didn't take Gaz too long to figure out where they were going. As soon as he veered off into the wooded trail that led to the park they knew of. She'd have to be an idiot not to realize it. However she decided it was suitable and just relaxed, leaning the side of her face against his back.

It was when the motorcycle suddenly took a sharp turn that Gaz snapped out of that content state of mind, gripping Zim tightly as the motorcycle seemed to be become level with the ground. She looked up and things seemed to happen in slow motion.

A tight strand of what looked like wire passed an inch over their heads, right where there waists would have been. Her eyes widened as she realized they would've been cut in half and the suddenly menacing wire glinted, as if amused.

Zim brought the motorcycle up abruptly, spinning around so they were heading back the way they came, once again ducking to dodge the wire. He was heading back to base, she realized at once as he sped up at an impossible large speed.

"Hey!" A voice they knew all too well shouted over some form of speakers somewhere. "Wait!_** You're supposed to wait for my monologue**_!"

Since Zim's hands were preoccupied steering the vehicle, Gaz released one of her clutches on Zim's jacket and flipped off the general direction of the forest around them, since she had no idea where Iggins was watching from. There was a cry of shock and outrage that made her smirk with triumph as she resumed her hold on Zim.

"How did he know we were coming here?" She heard Zim growl to her, obviously frustrated. "_We_ didn't even know we were coming here!"

"Shut up and keep driving." Was all Gaz ordered him.

Zim was shaking slightly with rage. Then suddenly he noticed she was still, too quiet.

He was immediately suspicious. "What're you-?"

"In twenty seconds I'm going to need you to drive this contraption completely steady," She interrupted, simply, calmly removing her necklace with one hand and pressing the eye of it. Immediately it transformed into a small, gun-looking object.

Zim only heard the whir of the shifting machinery, unable to turn around, let it cost them their lives. "Why?"

She didn't reply but Zim felt her legs move, pressed up against her chest now. Zim became alarmed when her hands moved to his shoulders, as if preparing to use him to get herself up.

"Gaz?" He said, nervously. When she once again ignored him he repeated, louder now, "GAZ?"

Then the twenty seconds ran out.

Suddenly, Gaz was on her feet and jumping in the air nimbly, spinning off into the air and landing in a controlled crouching position, the deceptively tiny weaponry gripped tightly in her hand. As expected, Zim brought the motorcycle back around but it was at the same time she spotted Iggins emerging from the forest, ridiculous and rather unnecessary disguise in place.

Iggins sounded pleased. "Ha! At least someone respects the rights the villain in a game has to-!"

Gaz raised her gun and pointed, firing. A light, electric blue shot out and Iggins barely had time to duck as it shot over his head. The projectile was a pure energy beam, which was so scalding and hot that instead of setting the forest ablaze, it was charred and turned to ash upon impact. Iggins was on his backside, staring in surprise at what could've been his remains instead of the wildlife taking the hit for it.

He turned to look at Gaz in terror and wonder, Zim staring at her through the helmet with intrigue and surprise. The weapon's smoke from the discharge faded and Gaz removed the helmet, shaking her hair out with an expression of finality and ice. And with a gun, a leather jacket, and expression that promised someone's death, Zim decided he had never before seen such terrifying beauty as this.

"W-What are you doing?" Iggins demanded, stuttering as he stared at her.

Gaz reached into her jean pockets, pulling out some fingerless gloves that she shoved onto her hands, the gun always in the other. When this minor task had been accomplished she once again aimed the weapon at the petrified boy on the ground some ways away from her without care.

"Getting rid of a pest." She replied, eyes narrowing and lips parting in a slight snarl. "One I should've squashed a long time ago!"

Iggins screamed and began running as she shot with the precision of an expert marksmen. However, Iggins was quick and narrowly avoided his doom in the form of a controlled nuclear explosion but that didn't mean he was unharmed. His clothes were singed and he was knocked around by the explosions impact, injuring him and scaring him all the more.

Gaz only snorted, knowing the hopelessness of his situation. She was _done_ playing with Iggins. Maybe if she'd been in a better mood, Gaz would've humored him, but he had definitely picked the worst of times to try and kill Zim, especially with her around.

Iggins was going to die. And then this would all be over.

"You're done for," She said to herself, pursuing him at a much easier pace. In fact, Gaz was practically walking as her jaw set, taking precise fire and trying again as soon as the weapon recharged.

So many uses from such a deceptively worthless, plastic-looking necklace.

Iggins ran and ran, thankful for his endurance training that was paying off. He was tired but if it wasn't for those exercises he would've fallen a much longer time ago. He was starting to feel like he could outrun her when his shoes squished and splashed and he looked down.

A lake. He had run into a lake and was now standing ankle deep in it.

Iggins looked around, seeing the bridge probably two miles to his left. He began to sweat harder in fear, on top of his sheen of perspiration. There was no way to cross such a treacherous lake without consequence. There was escape. A cold chill washed over him as he realized what his pursuer had been doing all along.

Gaz hadn't been chasing him. She'd been _herding_ him.

He spun around to see her aiming the gun at him from the borderline of the undergrowth, more then a safe enough distance away from his reach. So no chance of taking her weapon then. This really was hopeless.

Iggins clenched his hands into fists at his sides, resisting the urge to raise his palms in surrender. His eye twitched.

"This game has gone on long enough." Gaz informed him calmly, charging up the gun and steadying her hand. She set her chin without expression. "And I'm _done playing_!"

The charge went off and Iggins came to his sense at the last second, throwing himself into the water and diving below just as the charge sent a thick, gray and murky looking mist up from the spot she'd hit. Gaz just waited.

He'd have to come up eventually.

It was at this point Zim finally caught up with her, walking at the same leisurely place she had. He still wore his helmet and had carried her discarded one in his PAK. Zim glanced at her still outstretched weapon before looking back to the ripples in the water.

"He's hiding, then?" He asked, casually, as if it was a trivial matter to bring about the death of a boy. When Gaz just nodded, refusing to break even the smallest amount of her focus, Zim looked back to the water. "How long do you the putrid air can hold in his lungs?"

"Not much longer," Gaz answered, tightening her grip ever so slightly as her eyes scanned the waters. "But for all we know, he could be swimming to try and bank elsewhere."

"Shouldn't we just be leaving then?" Zim questioned.

Gaz didn't respond for a moment, deep in consideration. "I'm done playing this game, Zim. It's gone on long enough. I don't care if you can take care of yourself. In the end, the fights going to come down to me and him anyways. It's what he wants, so I'm giving it to him."

"Since when have you been cooperative?"

To the outside party, this conversation was far too eerily calm. Others would think the discussion was strange when the subject was whether or not to leave a boy dead or alive. But to Zim and Gaz, it was just another problem to be solved logically.

Zim decided after a period of thoughtful silence. He turned towards the water, knowing full well Iggins was going to have to come up for air soon. Gaz glanced at him through the corner of his eye as he cleared his throat, removing his helmet to be better heard, disguise in place.

"Hear me you idiotic pest of a boy!" Zim shouted, speaking clearly and enunciating his every word. It echoed through the forest and even still, Gaz kept her gun raised, poised and ready for anything. "Should you come anywhere near Gaz's vicinity again, well, let's just say we won't be quite as generous as to leave you alive. Even if you are injured, you still have your life, no matter how worthless a thing that is. In short, little worm-filth, if you want to keep what we've left you with, you _will_ leave us alone!"

There last words echoed the loudest. When they still received no response Zim seemed satisfied, clicking a button on his watch. In the distance the roar of his approaching vehicle was heard, probably coming towards them on automatic. And yet even still, Gaz made no move to lower her weapon.

Zim sighed, "Shall I obtain a weapon as well then?"

Gaz snorted and was about to make a remark when some shadow caught Zim's eye from above.

"Look out!" He shouted, roughly shoving Gaz and himself to the floor. Both ended up on their sides. Zim turned towards Gaz and she could see the concern in his contacted eyes.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, loosening the grip he had around her.

Gaz nodded and looked up in hatred at Iggins, who was picking up something from the floor. He was soaking wet, his scarecrow hair clinging to his face and his mask once again gone. The black makeup around his eyes was dripping and he looked pissed as he held whatever metallic thing he'd attempted to throw at them.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Gaz growled, hands curling into fists.

And it was then she realized she'd dropped her weapon.

Iggins picked it up and tossed it. "Not so tough without your weapons, are you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" Gaz hissed, furiously, jumping to her feet and lunging at him.

"Gaz!" Zim shouted, alarmed.

They were locked in hand-to-hand combat, which Gaz was clearly winning. Iggins threw punches at her which she blocked, kicking out her leg in rebuttal and making him stumble backwards. She took the opportunity to spin around for another kick, which he blocked. And Iggins rebounded, knocking her on her backside. She hadn't time to get up before Zim was suddenly in front of her, in a protective stance as he stood in between the two.

"Leave her alone," he said in a warning tone.

"I thought you said you weren't playing anymore." Iggins sneered at him.

Zim just glared at him. "I'm not. I'm trying to kill you."

This seemed to throw Iggins and Zim got the upper hand. It looked to Gaz as if this fight was going to be over in less then a minutes time when suddenly Iggins looked frustrated.

"I was going to take the Invader," Iggins announced. "But it seems you'll have to take his place, then!"

"Shut up!" Was Zim's response as he attempted to land a solid punch to his face, a final blow.

Iggins took the punch and it landed with a resounding smack. Even Gaz flinched at the well-deserved hit, still on her side as she'd gazed in wonder at the impossibly quick fighting. Iggins landed flat on his back, groaning in pain.

Zim turned away to kneel before her, "Are you alright?"

Gaz nodded, staring at him, Iggins, and back again. "Yeah, fine . . . Where did you . . .? _How_ did you-?"

Zim laughed mockingly. "Zim is full of surprise, little Gaz, and that is all I will tell you. Now, help me find something to . . ."

Gaz glanced over at Iggins, aware Zim was talking, but unable to listen. Iggins was sitting up, with hateful glare on as he once again held up the little metal thing. "You'll pay the consequences for your interference."

Gaz's eyes widened as Iggins jumped to his feet. "Zim!"

Zim turned around, having ignored Iggins. He stared at being caught off guard and once again things seemed to slow down impossibly for him as he stood, momentarily rooted to the spot. Then his lips parted in a sharp gasp and his body twisted more towards Iggins as he got to his feet in an attempt to move, but he knew he wasn't fast enough.

Iggins arm reared back before throwing the little thing at her with a deadly accuracy that challenged Gaz's. But Zim didn't notice at all. The only thing he was aware of was that he hadn't been careful enough and know he was most likely about to be killed (depending on whatever the hell that metal thing did) because of his mistake.

Then suddenly a dark shadow filled his vision, blocking the view of whatever was about to hit him, and he was aware of a resounding shout of pain that did not belong to him.

Abruptly, things stopped being slow as that sound filled his ears and the shadow turned into a being. When Gaz dropped to her knees in front of him, he did the same and knelt before her.

"NO!" Both boys barked in unison.

However, Zim continued on his embellishment, clutching her face in his hands desperately.

"Gaz?" He demanded, "Gaz, look at me!"

"You . . . . _idiot_!" She hissed, gasping and clutching her chest as she hunched over herself. "_I . . . told you . . . to . . . **pay attention**_!"

Zim looked down at the place her pale hand was, moving it as he gripped her shoulders, making her sit up straighter. Her teeth were gritted in whatever pain she was in, eyes squeezed tightly shut as she refused to cry. Crying was below her and she would NOT give Iggins the satisfaction of knowing he cause any tears from her!

The device, thankfully, had not punctured her. However, it was attached to her body, pulsing, like that unnecessary organ called a heart. In fact, it was actually attached right about her sensory nerves in her heart were. But ignoring this, Zim gripped it and tried to rip it off.

"It won't . . . budge!" He growled, shocked, frustrated, and above all, afraid for Gaz.

Gaz looked up at him with eyes that were holding back pain. "Zim."

It wasn't a question as her voice cracked. It was the beginning of an order. However he ignored her, trying to rip off the thing with all his strength. Then a twitching, pale hand gripped his wrist and finally he looked up at her with panic in his wide gaze.

"_Kill_ . . . _him._" She breathed, in a rough grunt. And then Gaz's lids fell closed and she collapsed into Zim's arms, completely limp and unconscious.

Zim was shaking with fear as he stared at her. Iggins had watched the whole thing with shock and awe. His plan had failed. But then again, if Gaz was the one struck, then this brought a whole new possibility into the game . . .

He was so enthralled with his own ideas, he didn't notice Zim stop shaking abruptly. Gently, as if she'd shatter if handled poorly, Zim picked her up in his arms, holding her against him. And then he stood, hands in fists, appendages climbing out of his PAK with a slow and deliberate menace. It was as Zim turned towards Iggins that the boy finally realized the situation he'd put himself in.

Zim was glaring at him with a glare so filled with the cold intent of murder that he, for the moment, was as frightening as his female counterpart. The force of just that look made Iggins start to tremble, but the boy held his ground as he slowly reached into his pocket with that shaking hand.

The robot appendages seemed to twitch with anticipation at the blood they'd soon be splattered with. Iggins knew then if he didn't move fast that he would die.

_So this s what made her love him_, Iggins thought as he began to gain some slight respect for his opponent. _They're so alike in this sense!_

"You will pay for her life with your own," Zim stated, darkly, like this was nothing more then a duty to be fulfilled at the earliest convenience.

And Iggins knew then he or Zim was about to die.

* * *

oh

my

_**GAAAAWWWWWDDDDD!**_

Gaz is_** dead?**_

Iggins about to die?

ZIM is about to die?

Iggins metal thing _killed_ Gaz?

And how the FUCK did Iggins know where they were going?

THIS IS ALL DIB's FAULT.

...

...

K, I'm done now.

No seriously everyone, not all of the statements above are true. But to know which ones, you'll have to wait out the next chapter. But rest assured, you will all be satisfied because I'm opposed to-! Well, I can't really say. That'd just be too big of a hint.

And I don't think I've ever mentioned this but, **I DO READ ALL OF MY REVIEWS ON ALL MY STORIES, EVEN THE COMPLETE ONES!** So thanks everyone for making this story so apparently popular. If I could love, I would love you all for this!

Quoting Zim right there from an unpublished show of how Minnie-Moose came to be. Although I did like how viewers were just supposed to accept that there was suddenly a new minion there, without any other explanation besides that Zim claimed he'd always been there.

ANYWAYS!

Until the next chapter!


	11. Gaz, Redefined

**_"Ugh! My arms huuuurrrrrt!"  
"Shit, why didn't you just let ME carry a couple of the books?"  
"Because I'm stubborn, that's why!"  
-Returning my school books with my guy friend helping me out._**

There were so many debates on whether or not Iggins took Zim, or Gaz in the last chapter.

Eventually, obviously, I decided on Gaz, like originally planned.

_***BRIEF BEGINNING BACKGROUND STORY:**_ _Recently I re-watched the episode with Iggins in it and noticed something. Iggins had his own automatic toothbrush yet there were three in the cup next to the sink. One is assumed to be his mother's, which leaves a rather intriguing question;_

_Who were the other two for?_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Gaz, Redefined"**

Iggins broke into a cold sweat, crying out in terror. He finally found what he was looking for, a remote, which he ripped from his pocket and aimed directly at Zim. It didn't phase him in the least that Iggins had another weapon. The appendages creeping towards the human only made him shake harder as he screamed out in terror.

"_**SHE'S NOT DEAD!**_" Iggins screeched as he hit the button on the remote.

Zim's eyes widened considerably at the new revelation. Iggins finger smashed down on the red button and then, in Zim's protective arms, Gaz began to twitch and groan.

Immediately he cast his eyes to her face, concerned. "Gaz?"

She made a few nocturnal grumblings, as if waking from a restless sleep. And then she abruptly stilled, alarming Zim as his grip tightened around her, shaking her and shouting, just _begging_ for her to wake up.

And then her eyes opened slowly. A hand reached up to touch Zim's face weakly, squinting at it in confusion. "Ugh . . . Zim?"

The metal still clinging to her chest erupted in electricity then and her back arched as she cried out, fingers reaching out to and eyes squeezing shut. If Gaz had been awake and not so caught off-guard, she would have just tensed and gritted her teeth like last time. But this was just unfair electrocuting her as soon as she woke up.

Zim's eyes shot away from her face in a death glare. His appendages sparked with electricity and a beam of impossible proportions (fueled by his anger most likely) appeared, aimed at Iggins. He was about to shoot when Gaz's hands gripped the front of his coat, jerking it so he was just inches from her face. The blast missed by a long shot but Zim couldn't care as her eyes began to water.

"Z-Zim . . ." She whimpered. And then her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling herself up a little so her mouth was just next to his ear. "I think there's something wrong."

He clutched her tightly in his arms, "You're going to be fine." He insisted, even though he wasn't quite as sure as he sounded. "Just hang in there until I can take care of this _pest_." The last words were followed with a glare towards Iggins as his PAK readied another blast.

"N-No, somethings wrong," Gaz moaned, shivering. "In my brain . . . He's _done something_ to me . . ." Her hands balled into fists as she glared at where Iggins was standing, shaking in terror. "_**You son of a bitch!**_"

Zim's eyes widened in surprise at the burst of strength to call the miscreant such names. He was momentarily impressed until Gaz began struggling rather violently in his grasp in an attempt to regain control of her body and probably beat the hell out of Iggins. Fearful of what the strain could do to her frail human body, Zim clutched her tighter to him. Once again her determination surprised him and he actually had to restrain her somewhat so that she wouldn't injure herself.

Having done this, Zim recharged his shooter, aiming directly at Iggins and the remote. This time, he did not miss and the blast vaporized the remote and sent Iggins flying, his hands burnt. The boy screamed and dunked them in the river, buying Zim some time. He was frightened to see that despite the button disintegrating, Gaz was still writhing in pain.

Iggins was tearing up when he heard a sudden, sharp displacement of air. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he came face-to-face with a robotic appendage.

"Tell me how to make it stop." Zim ordered, gritting his razor sharp teeth as he glared at him. "Tell me how to get this thing off of her!"

He said nothing, in complete shock.

Furious at what Zim interpreted as defiance, he shot the appendages out, holding him up by his collar with one and using the rest of hover above places that would kill him if he chose to puncture through his skin.

"DO AS I SAY OR I'LL RUN YOU THROUGH!" Zim screeched, insanity alighting in his eyes as Gaz let out another scream of fury and pain mingled into one.

This seemed to snap Iggins out of it, "I-It'll stop in a few seconds! One the injection has gotten into the bloodstream-!"

"_Injection_?" Zim hissed. He pulled Iggins closer to his face, menacingly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GAZ?"

Gaz's reaction interrupted them as she fell back, away from Zim's face, the hold on his neck going limp. Very slowly her body seemed to be relaxing and Zim only had eyes for her, though his grip on Iggins never loosened. They both seemed to know that if Iggins so much as twitched, Zim would run him through without hesitation (although he was thinking about doing it anyways) and so he remained still and obedient.

Besides, he'd get free in a second anyways.

Her eyes closed with a grunt of relief, her body ceasing its convulsions.

After a moment of even breathing, Zim leaned towards her. "Gaz?"

And then suddenly Iggins smirked.

"Awaken, Primary."

Gaz's eyes snapped open, very much in the way she normally woke, but what alarmed Zim was how her eyes looked. They were blank, nothing but raw and ignorant thoughts projecting from her mind. Gaz was always a creature a step ahead of everyone, narcissistic to an extent and never ceasing to think up ways to protect herself and attack others. This look in her eye was just . . . _obedient_.

"What have you done?" Zim growled, looking up at the smirking boy.

Iggins looked insanely pleased. His expression showed that spark of insanity with wide eyes and an even wider grin. "The Superior has become stronger, turning into the Primary!"

"That's enough out of you!" Zim shrieked, readying his appendage. "Die you insolent little-!"

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest, and he felt himself shoved backwards by an incredibly strong force. Zim stumbled backwards, his hold on Iggins breaking as Gaz disappeared from his arms. Zim fell on his backside, grunting, and when he looked up he saw Gaz, eyes blank and alight from the inner electricity from whatever Iggins was using to control her. They were a magenta-ish color and she stood next to Iggins, looking down at Zim without the slightest of emotion or control.

"Clever, is it not?" Iggins questions, obviously savoring his success. "I would've taken you, Zim, if the Superior hadn't gotten in the way. But I'm sure she's thankful for it, now that she's the much better version of herself, the Primary." He glanced at Gaz. "Isn't that right, my dear Primary?"

Gaz spoke in monotone, and not even her usual sarcastic one. It was just so damn obedient, it was sickening!

"Yes." Was all she said. Zim vaguely wondered if she was capable of forming more then one-word sentences.

"How disgusting," Zim mused, sneering, completely aware at once this was not his Gaz. Or, this was her body, it just was not her mind. "A being of dominance bowing down to a creature no more worthy of your attention then the common worm? Very unfitting for you, Gaz. No matter, Iggins, she is so much stronger then you take her for. She'll break free from whatever you've implanted into her eventually and even if she can't, it won't be too hard of me to find a away to free her."

This seemed to enrage Iggins. He pointed at Zim, who still had not risen from the floor. "You won't get the chance, Invader! This method is only of control is only temporary. When I take her back with me I'll add a more permanent device and she'll be mine forever!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Zim shouted, getting up and racing towards Iggins.

He aimed a punch when suddenly Gaz was there, in front of his fist. Immediately he retracted it but she wasn't quite so kind. Her leg shot out, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying one more. Zim hit the ground, frustrated and holding the tender area as he glared up at Iggins.

Gaz, having leaped into the air to perform the well-aimed kick, landed lightly on the ground, standing up with her hands out to her sides, calmly. Iggins smiled at her, irrationally pleased.

"Insolent worm child! You'll pay for tampering with her mind so severely!"

"Gaz's mind is only capable of holding two objectives; to protect and obey me. Just think, Invader, this could be _you_ obeying me if it weren't for her intervention."

The thought caused a shudder to pass over Zim. He, a might Irken Invader, obeying this nuisance of a human? The very idea of it made him want to be sick and the actuality that Gaz _was_ in that situation only infuriated him.

Iggins was finally acting like a villain though, he'd give him that. The smug, psychotic, dominant way he was carrying about made Zim feel the smallest inkling of respect towards the boy. But there was too little potential and not enough consistency to be good at this.

"Well, that's enough banter for one exchange," Iggins said with finality, looking at Gaz. "Come, my dear Primary, we leave now."

"NO!" Zim screeched.

He jumped to his feet, a hand reaching towards where Gaz stood, her back to Zim. But before he could touch her, Iggins snapped his fingers, and Gaz whirled around. Then all he saw was her pale fist rushing at his face before things went black.

* * *

(*_Please Read Brief Background Story At Beginning_)

Iggins couldn't stop giggling as he replayed the image of Zim hitting the floor unconscious in his mind. True, it was not his hand that had actually dealt the blow but he felt as if it might as well have been. After that he'd just walked her out of the woods, called for his car, and now they were home.

Unfortunately.

"What are you doing, brother?"

Iggins jumped in surprise, turning around to spot his two younger siblings. Twins, actually, a boy and a girl; Tip and Tine. Tip was the boy and Tine was the girl. Some people thought their names rather odd for the unnaturally blunt, monotonous and narcissistic children. In a way, Iggins knew he should've been vaguely reminded of Gaz, but as he held no respect or admiration for them he rarely gave them any notice. The two twins were just unnaturally cruel and held no real potential or promise yet. They were to young.

And annoying, he thought, looking at the two who were looking at him from across the room. They had this habit of speaking in unison with the first and last things they said to someone. They didn't normally do so during the actual conversation but it did tend to slip in there.

Iggins, however, was in a gloating mood and who better to brag to then his younger siblings? What a role model he could be to them! The thought made him tingle and he smirked, looking to Gaz, who was beside him, eyes still blankly monotonous as she looked at nothing in particular.

"This, my siblings," he began, with a grand gesture to the female who he so dominated. "Is the girl father and I have been speaking about. You may refer to her from now on as the Primary."

Tine raised a brow, eying Gaz, apparently unimpressed. Tip did the same but it was Tine who spoke.

"_This_ girl?" She said, in disbelief.

Tip scowled, obviously bitter at having his expectations so diminished. "She hardly looks like much of a killer."

"Very dull."

"Too blank."

"And a bit dim-witted."

"That's enough out of you!" Iggins shouted, interrupting their insults angrily. Both stopped, eyes widening. Iggins, their mother, and their step-father were the only people the twins seemed to be afraid of, listened to, or showed any respect for. Seeing their whimpering obedience as they clung to the other though, he made an indifferent, superior face as he looked down at them, crossing his arms. "Good. Now, you really think I'd bring her into our base of operations if she was still so dangerous? Of course not, that's a suicidal idea. No, I inserted a device into her that will make her obey me and only me so that she won't be any trouble."

"Mm," Tip murmured, a small, childish hand touching his chin in curiosity. "How very demeaning."

"Isn't it?" Iggins agreed, proud of himself.

However, Tine, being the more pessimistic of the two, just had to have a bit of her opinion put out for consideration. "Isn't it possible that a being as strong as her can just break free, though? That's more dangerous then letting her in aware."

Iggins's brow rose. It wasn't often the siblings debated (or spoke really) about anything, but this was a strange situation indeed and so a conversation was almost expected of it. "How do you figure?"

Tine approached the dazed Gaz, circling her in contemplation as the boys watched with curiosity to her figuring.

"Well," she finally began, stopping in front of Gaz. "The way I see it, if I was this 'Primary' and I came to my senses in enemy territory, I wouldn't exactly be up for an explanation. My first instinct would be to seek destruction and punishment for those who had brought me there. If this girl is as serious about her revenge as you say she is, then aren't you being rather careless?"

The last sentence was spoken sharp and quick, followed by a challenging glare at Iggins. A still, deathly silence followed as Iggins stared at her hard features. Briefly he was once again reminded of Gaz but really, Gaz's striking features and Tine's sharp ones were entirely different. Gaz still had that air about herself that demanded respect no matter what. Tine was simply rebellious. Not to say Tine probably wouldn't end up pretty. No, with the help of irony, she'd probably end up beautiful. Tine, like her twin brother, had dark green hair. While Tip's was shaggy and short, hers was long and she rarely wore it tied up into anything. Tip was healthy colored while Tine was rather pale. Yet when they stood next to each other it was as if they were on of the same kind.

Shaking off her challenge to his authority (because Tine did this often, which he secretly appreciated, as it kept him on his toes), Iggins steeled his gaze and crossed his arms, looking down at her. Immediately she straightened, listening intently. A show of respect.

A strange family they were indeed.

"This method will soon become permanent," Iggins informed them. "But when it is, she'll be used to fight Invader Zim."

"Oh, I get it," Tip said, intrigued. "Since he won't hurt someone he cares about, he'll lose when she fights him without mercy, because you have control over her!"

"Precisely." Iggins confirmed, pleased. He always briefed his siblings on his activities, tests to see how well they knew how to play the game. Iggins was older and more experienced so there was never any _real_ misunderstanding about who would surpass who, but that didn't mean the two didn't present a challenge every so often.

"But the Invader will doubtless come for her as soon as he has properly prepared himself." Tine pointed out, casually, as if uninterested. It was just the way she handled situations, one of the few tricks the twins had mastered (separately or as a whole) that Iggins hadn't; keeping your cool. "Are you going to have enough time to make the change permanent before he comes to retrieve his little prize?"

The three were considering this when, to their surprise, Gaz's eyes drooped. Tine was the only one to notice at first but when her head rose in surprise, the other two boys noticed.

A flicker of sense and rationality filtered into them. "Ugh . . . _Z-Zim_ . . ."

Tine's eyes brightened, as if pleased by this example of failure in Iggins's device. "She's conscious!"

Iggins glared, muttering to himself. "Stupid Invader. You just _had_ to destroy my only remote." But he shook off his irritation, looking down at his siblings after had Gaz regained that previous dull look in her eyes. "I've got a job for the two of you."

The two shared a look before smiling a bit too sweetly. This was proved as their eyes narrowed, revealing a viciously pleased look as they stood next to one another, leaning ever so slightly towards their big brother, speaking in perfect unison.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Zim awoke without a splitting headache, thanks to his PAK rejuvenation processes, but he awoke in complete horror as he looked around and his senses came back to him.

"Gaz!" He screeched, looking around in the forest. "Gaz, where are you!"

But of course he received no answer and before he knew it, Zim was running. And of course, he just had to slip on something plastic feeling and fall over, landing hard on his chest as his chin slammed painfully onto the floor. He hardly felt it though as he looked down to curse whatever had tripped him into the depths of Hell. However, his expression brightened considerably upon seeing the object, picking it up.

The plastic-looking black eyes of Gaz's skull necklace looked back at him.

"It must have reverted automatically," Zim said aloud. Then, after a short thinking period, he clutched it tightly in his hand before dropping it into his PAK for safe-keeping. "I won't let this intolerable worm-baby excretion get away with this. He _will_ pay for what he's done!"

It felt weird to Zim, like he'd taken something from Gaz. But that, in an odd way, just felt like more motivation to Zim; he needed to return to her what he'd taken so she wouldn't be mad at him.

* * *

The next part of Zim's dilemma was inevitable. But he couldn't do this alone. And no one else could help him, really. Even if the lack of help he'd get almost wasn't worth it, it was still something.

So now here Zim was, in his changed Voot Runner (now a spaceship again), calling his former arch-nemesis and the brother to his girlfriend.

"_**Zim**_?" Dib had obviously just woken from a nap, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned as he spoke, "What do _you_ want?"

It was almost amusing in an annoying way. Even in an emergency Dib still treated Zim like a dangerous enemy who was just in retirement. In a way Zim had to admire the consistency but right now it was just unhelpful and so deserved no admiration.

He bared his teeth at Dib. "Now is no time for your irritating uncooperative demeanor, pig-smelly! Your sister has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Dib shouted, awakening completely. "By Iggins?"

"Who else would be stupid enough to do so?" Zim snapped with a role of his eyes. "_Honestly_, Dib-filth, it's a wonder your sister hasn't destroyed you by now. You're completely useless!"

Dib glared at him indignantly. "Hey!"

"But enough of the talk of small. You are to be ready with your wrist amplifier and whatever else you think you'll need for this rescue _when I get there_! I'll brief you on the way to fetch Gaz but I recommend you be prepared. This little game of Iggins's has gone on long enough and I plan to end it and make this our last encounter."

"What're you going to do?" Dib asked in confusion. And Zim could see he was already grabbing things from his closet as he set his transmitter probably on his desk.

"Not that it matters to someone as spineless as _you_," Zim started, earning a scowl that was ignored. "But I feel as if Iggins's insignificant existence is more trouble then it's worth."

"_Meaning_?" Dib pressed, clearly irritated that Zim was being so vague about his answers. "Come on, Zim. This is my sister we're talking about! I need details about what I'm dealing with."

Zim sighed, shaking his head in frustration as he found himself sincerely hoping Dib would end up getting himself killed somehow. "To put it plainly for your incompetent mind, I'm going to kill Iggins, stupid Dib-filth. As soon as Gaz is safely out of harms way and we've successfully infiltrated Iggins's home, his existence will be terminated."

Dib acted as if he'd been struck, staring slack-jawed at Zim. Feeling uncomfortable with that look he glared at Dib.

"Be ready when I get there, Dib. If you aren't, Zim won't hesitate in the slightest to leave you behind and get your sister myself."

And then he ended the transmission, his muscles tense. By now Gir was probably wondering where he was and why he had just left the house without any explanation besides that he'd be with 'Mistress' for a while and wouldn't be home too late. But above all Zim could really only thing about one thing.

Was Gaz's mind salvageable, or was she already too far gone to be rescued?

* * *

Yeah, this was more a filler chapter then anything else. Sorry 'bout that.

This chapter was really just setting up everything for the main event next chapter. The narcissistic twins, Zim teaming up with Dib, Iggins getting ready to permanently screw Gaz's mind over permanently. A lot of elements shall clash together in the next chapter! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens!

Till next time!


	12. The First Battle: Tip and Tine vs Dib

**_"Let's beat her up!"  
"Touch me and I'll beat the shit out of you."  
". . . Let's run!"  
-Why are people so surprised someone whose rather short is still so terrifying?  
_**

Ah well. I suppose I just have that effect on people. It's no fault of mine. :D

Anyways, so yes, I reveal the climax of this chapter in the title.

Also, **I'll be updating every other day from now on**. You're welcome.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"The First Battle: Tip and Tine vs Dib"**

Dib was packed by the time that Zim arrived. He wore his stealth suit and his wrist fixer that Gaz had built, equipping multiple weapons into his belt. A strange seriousness had come over his mind and made him deathly serious. This was his sister's life on the line and as he stood out in front of his house looking like he was about to become a serial killer (and attracting a few surprised stares) he really didn't care that he was being forced to cooperate with the one person in the world he hated the most.

This was Gaz. He'd do anything to save his sister.

Also, though Dib would never admit the truth to this statement, he also didn't want to be outdone by Zim in the ask of saving Gaz.

Getting in the Voot Runner (temporarily disguised as a small vehicle) had been less awkward then he'd thought with this state of seriousness. As soon as he'd got in, Zim wasted no time informing him of what they were about to do and the basic plans.

Dib's eyes narrowed at a certain part and he interrupted Zim, looking at him.

"What do you mean my opponents are _twins_?"

* * *

Tip and Tine were examining themselves in their mirrors on the opposite side of the room.

Tine in particular, being a girl, giggled as she twirled around, eying herself this way and that at the costume their big brother- well, _Scythe the Wicked_ as he informed them they were to call him in front of the intruders that were soon to arrive- had given them.

To compliment her dark green hair, Tine had a darker green dress on. It cinched at her waist that hadn't quite been defined yet, poofing out into a bell skirt. Underneath the main dress was a white, frilly skirt that showed a few inches past the main, dark green hemline. Lacing the front was black ribbon, revealing a white undershirt. The sleeves were long and barely revealed her fingers. Tine had white tights and black ballet shoes completing the bottom half and a white rose clip attached to her chest on the right side.

Tip wore a simple dark green suit, with a white undershirt and black tap shoes. Attached to the pocket of the front of his jacket suit, to too wore a fake (but realistic looking) white rose.

"Look at me, Tip!" Tine shouted joyfully, spinning around and showing off her dress to her twin. "Isn't big brother- I mean, Scythe the Wicked- so kind and generous to us?"

"Yes, sister," He agreed, turning to show off his own costume. "We are truly in his good fortunes to be giving such gifts."

"Come, brother," She insisted, tugging on his arm. "We've got to set ourselves up to the machine, like Scythe said to."

"Okay," He agreed, following her as they ran from the room like the children they were.

Their shoes made clicking noises on the tiles of the floor. They raced each other up the stairs of the large house (a second mansion that Iggins was given for his birthday that he was currently using to deploy his plan) and stopped when they reached their destined room.

"Here it is!" Tine pointed, squinting at the words as she read them. "Sim . . . Si_mu_ . . . um-."

"Simulation Room." Tip interrupted, always the more advanced reader of the two. "This is the place."

Tine smiled in satisfaction. "Good." She held out her hand. "Shall we, Tip?"

"Of course, Tine." He replied, clasping her hand with his.

They entered the room cheerfully, knowing full well what they were getting themselves into. Already the young, imaginative minds of the cruel-spirited children were brimming with plans for their designated opponent.

After all, _someone_ needed to take care of that meddling brother of hers, right?

Truthfully, the twins held no appeal to the Primary. In the state she was in, it was impossible to respect her because honestly, it was like trying to hold admiration for a doll. She was unresponsive and somehow hollow to them, unrealistic. So truthfully (though they'd never speak this opinion, for fear of being heard) they were hoping the Invader would be able to save the Primary, so they could see her in action. As the Superior instead of this _Primary_.

But that was just wishful, impulsive, selfish thinking that was set aside as a chance happening.

There was no way Iggins would lose this battle.

* * *

By the time they reached the Mansion of Steel (because really, that's what it looked like from their vantage point in the sky and with all the technology pumped into it, it might as well be made of some sort of metal) Dib knew as much about his opponents as Zim could possible tell him.

Zim had his reasoning; Iggins was all about games. In the world of a game, younger siblings were often featured. If they weren't being protected or worshiped by the older sibling, they were being used as a boss battle. Sometimes they were better then the original but in this case Zim had deduced that it was impossible. Since the begging he'd run searches on Iggins to find out as much as possible before the unavoidable final battle and had stumbled across Tip and Tine by complete accident. When he'd dug a little deeper and found they were home-schooled for making other children cry it was rather obvious they would be helping Iggins in his psychotic plans.

And since both Dib and the twins were kind of like background characters he knew Iggins would find some way or another to pin them against one another for his own personal amusement. Also, Iggins was far too selfish to let anyone have a go at Zim but himself.

However, Zim left out a piece to the puzzle Dib didn't know about because it would make the situation seem completely hopeless. He'd left out that Gaz was under Iggins control and that Zim would probably have to fight her. It was the only part to his plan he hadn't planned out entirely.

How was expected to hurt the one he cared most about?

But, as Dib knew none of this, his thoughts were all focused on what these two understudies had in store for him. The odds were against him, since it was two against one, but they were young. However cruel and creative they could be for their unrealistic minds, they would be reckless and probably have no real strategy. And if they did have a strategy it would be an instruction from Iggins, and they'd have no back-up plan if the original was to fail.

That was his advantage and he planned to exploit it by all means.

After all, they were still children. And no matter the situation, children were easy to scare.

"I won't ask if you're ready, because you can't be," Zim informed Dib as they landed in front of Iggins's base (because it hardly had that house feeling to it that was required for a home), his voice icy with the severity of their situation. "But at least pretend you are for the sake of appearances before this fool."

The reality that if they lost, there would be more to lose then their pride weighed heavily on both of their minds and showed through in their exteriors. It was pointless to dwell on these thoughts though as they left the hidden spacecraft, seeming to approach the house on foot. Automatic doors swung open for them.

They were clearly expected, just as Zim had guessed.

"Ah, game novices!" Iggins voice projected from speakers in the room. Descending from the roof was a giant television screen, projecting a live feed of Iggins as he glared down at them. "To what do I owe this expected intrusion?"

"And you said _I_ had a big head," Dib muttered to Zim, referring to the enlarged image of Iggins on the screen.

Zim didn't laugh, but Dib hadn't really expected him to. Zim was wearing his full, somewhat intimidating standard invader uniform (with a few alterations here and there of course), along with his disguise. For some reason, Dib had half expected him not to wear it but he was and so the point was mute.

Iggins, however, had heard the remark and frowned. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to speak about a host that way? Obviously you have not learned the proper mannerisms in a villain-to-hero interaction but that was to be expected."

"You're voice _**bothers Zim**_!" Zim screeched, hands curling into fists as he took a threatening step forward. It made even Iggins lean back slightly, and the boy wasn't even in the same room as them! "Now tell me where my Gaz is!"

In another situation, Dib might've been bothered by the fact Zim acted like Gaz was something he possessed, like she was his property, but right now, he too just wanted to see his sister and know she was alright. He couldn't care less about Zim so long as they got what they came for.

Iggins smirked once the echo of Zim's furious words died down. He even applauded, but it was done so to antagonize Zim, not reward him. That much was pretty evident.

"Very good, Invader." Iggins complimented, still mockingly. "You've got the righteous fury of the hero down. However, I'm not quite sure you've obtained the observant attitude that comes with it."

"Huh?" Dib questioned, immediately looking around.

Zim, however, completely ignored this obvious hint and continued to glare at Iggins. "You won't win, you know. No matter what happens, I _will_ end your existence on this planet!"

For a moment, Iggins looked afraid before he regained his bravado. "Not if our little friend has anything to say about it, Zim."

Dib was oblivious as to who was being referred to but Zim knew. He knew Iggins was talking about Gaz. And it only served to piss him off all the more that he claimed to be her comrade.

"Insolent dirt-filth!" Zim screeched, pointing directly at Iggins in a very challenging way. "When next we meet, when I find you in this nest of yours, you will wish you had never come across Invader Zim!"

"Such authenticity and dedication to your role!" Iggins replied, eyes alight with excitement.

Dib snorted. _If only he knew what 'Invader Zim' ACTUALLY meant. Maybe then he wouldn't be so excited._

"Very well, Invader Zim," Iggins amended, smiling almost sickly sweet. "We'll begin. Twins of Mischief, your presence has been requested!"

"Yes, Master Scythe!"

_Hm_, Dib thought, hearing the amplified but obviously close younger voices. _So Zim was right about the siblings being involved. Good call, I guess._

The screen moved aside to show a staircase that lit up, on stair at a time, until it reached the top to reveal to small, silhouetted figures. One was clearly a male and the other clearly female but even far away they looked to young to be teenagers. They were probably 12, max.

"Dib," Zim muttered, motioning him forward. "Now is your time."

"Right," Dib agreed, tensing.

Iggins howled with laughter at the sight of them. "You've come prepared! Impressive, very impressive indeed!"

He was ignored. The twins descended the staircase, walking next to each other, but not touching. Their faces were smirks off antagonizing mischief that matched their names. Between them was a wide expanse of flat ground that unnerved Zim. And since Dib was going to need to distract them for about as long as he could, Zim spoke quick and low, so only Dib could hear him.

"The ground is probably going to move," Zim warned. "Watch out for any lines and be sure not to stand anywhere too long."

"Got it," Dib replied, completely focused.

"Allow me to introduce my helpers," Iggins continued, pleased that for once the dramatic entrance was going as planned. "These two are named Tip and Tine, my younger twin siblings."

"We aren't very experienced," Tip, the boy Dib remembered, admitted casually.

"But what we lack in skill, Master Scythe has made up for us in weaponry." Tine finished. Such a twin thing to do. The cliches made Zim all the more aware this was all for show and it was annoying that so much time was being wasted just so Iggins could feel some sense of satisfaction.

To demonstrate, Tine raised her hand left hand (and Tip his right), revealing a chunky looking glove that lit up in a few places. Dib tensed further end Zim simply analyzed them, looking for any weakness in the technology.

"Now, while you two are down here, playing with the Twins," Iggins said as the two children seemed to be charging up their weapons. The boy on the screen was practically squirming in his seat, he looked so pleased with how things were turning out. "I'll be making the permanent adjustments to the Primary upstairs, in the North Wing. Think you can reach me in time? Just try!"

And then the screen went black, disappearing back into the roof. Both males then had their attention captured by the giggling siblings, who were both aiming their arms at them.

"Brother told us to keep you down here," Tine informed them.

"And so that's exactly what we're about to do!" Tip finished.

"**_Together_**!" They shouted in unison.

"Move!" Zim shouted at Dib, just in time for both of them to dodge and avoid the blast that emanated from the gloves.

Dib landed relatively close to Zim and got up, flexing his hand to ensure his wrist was still fine. Then he scowled up at the smirking siblings, who were already recharging. "Zim, go get Gaz. I'll take care of these two."

Zim didn't have to be told twice, "Good luck, Dib-filth."

Dib didn't reply, only having eyes for the opponents he'd be facing alone.

And Zim didn't need a thank you anyways. His appendages sprung from his PAK, startling the two children as he aimed his own blast at theirs. In response they pressed their arms together to form a single, much more powerful blast. They shot off at the same time and the resounding explosion made them cry out a little. But it was a good enough distraction for Zim. He raced past them, into the smoke, unnoticed by the Twins.

Dib had an ingenious idea then. He screeched, "_**ZIM**_!"

If the Twins thought he was dead, then so would Iggins. And if Iggins thought Zim was dead, then the alien would have the advantage of a surprise attack when he reached Gaz.

When the smoke cleared and the Twins stopped coughing, Dib pretended to have been injured by the impact so they could call Iggins. Which they did of course.

Hey, Dib has his moments.

"Twins to Master Scythe," Tip began, stonily, speaking into the wrist of the large glove.

"Are you there, brother?" Tine added, leaning onto Tip so they could speak into the same transmission.

There was a pause before, "Yes, what is it? Shouldn't you be fighting?"

"We only called to bring you good news." They replied, nervously. Maybe they should've called when Iggins wasn't so busy.

Another pause before Iggins demanded, "_Well_? Are you going to tell me or just waste my time?"

"W-We've killed the Invader!" Tine insisted, weak with fear but filled with pride at their accomplishment. "Their was a lazer fight and our blast overpowered and destroyed him. He's dead."

Vaguely, Dib was aware that these children should probably be more traumatized at taking a life. They were far too nonchalant about it and they didn't even know that they actually hadn't killed Zim. But whatever was wrong with them was not his problem. Dib began to reach for his own weaponry. So long as he stalled, Iggins would take his time, unintentionally giving Zim more time. As soon as he found out Dib was loose he'd pick up the pace.

This battle was all about drawing out the fight and keeping both parties alive. A distraction.

Just like Zim had said.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise," Iggins said. Then he sighed. "Disappointing but, it can't be helped. You two will just have to keep the boy occupied for my entertainment instead."

"Yes, Master." They replied sweetly. "We obey."

"We'll prove most worth entertainment, big brother." Tine assured him.

"Good." Iggins said, with finality. "Do so and you two might just be rewarded."

The children squeaked and shouted with joy, even after Iggins had hung up on them. Dib gave them incredulous looks until they stopped, turning their attention back to him.

"Now, brother," Tine growled slyly, raising a fist as her glove charged. "Shall we start with the show?"

"Of course, sister," Tip agreed, also aiming at Dib.

Dib immediately jumped to his feet, dodging the blast easily enough. These kids were smart, but Dib needed to find their tactic, so he could have the upper hand until Zim got to Gaz and he didn't need them for a distraction anymore. Before the smoke cleared, Dib hid, but this time both parties knew well that he hadn't been killed. They'd seem him dodge the blast.

"This should prove most enjoyable!" Tip shouted, giggling.

"Agreed," Tine replied viciously. Calling out, she said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are little Trainee!"

Dib scrunched his eyes up in confusion. "Who are they calling little?" He muttered to himself. "I'm probably over twice their age!"

"Stop being such a chicken!" Tip ordered, angrily. "Come out and face us!"

Steeling himself, Dib darted out from hiding and aimed at the troublesome pair, who screamed and ran off before they could get hit. Really, Dib knew, it wouldn't be too hard to keep all of them alive.

He just hoped Zim found Gaz before something changed.

* * *

And, we'll end it about there. Sorry if this still feels like a filler, I'm just setting up all the pieces still before the grand finally.

You'll see Gaz in the next chapter! I promise! Sorry she was only mentioned in this one, I almost put a scene of her and Iggins in somewhere in there but in the end I decided it just wasn't necessary so yeah.

KEEP READING.

Till next time!


	13. The Second Battle: Zim vs Gaz

**_"I was reading 'head-butt' and 'outrage', so I read 'butt-rage'."  
". . . What?"  
-My sister being the idiot this time  
_**

Enjoy battle NUMBA 2. Much more epic then the last.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"The Second Battle: Zim vs the Primary and Iggins"**

Zim went down the corridor, quickly slipping through the doors. He didn't have to worry about being quiet thanks to the resounding explosion. And with Dib there, they wouldn't go looking for him for confirmation of his death. At least Dib could be good for something.

However, upon getting into the deserted corridors, Zim was completely silent. It was eerily quiet and none of the lights were turned on. Thankful for his advanced eyesight once again, Zim crept along the hallway, avoiding the traps his PAK scanners picked up. As far as any onlooker was concerned, Zim didn't exist.

But as soon as he found Iggins that would be a whole different story.

What a surprise Iggins would get when Zim found out where they were.

* * *

Iggins was giggling to himself, rubbing his hands together mischievously. He took a celebratory spin in his chair, arms and legs spread out as if he was trying to burst in any form he could.

Then the sole other figure in the room caught his eye and he slowed, smiling sickly sweet at her and placing his chin on his hands to examine her. Iggins couldn't help but just look at her and though she was clearly unresponsive, he pretended as if she was normal.

"Ah, and so no one shall come to take you from me, my sweet," He informed her inanimate figure. "It's almost too bad, really. I was looking forward to fighting the Invader, but it seems I'll have to ensure that I keep the Twins in line next time a situation like this comes up again."

Iggins stood, walking across the room and standing in front of her, smiling.

"Such a beautiful face, so very like a doll."

He moved to stroke her face and got a rather surprising response for his troubles.

Suddenly his hand was snatched by the wrist, tightly, painfully. He cried out in terror and surprise, attempting to tug it out of her grip. However when his attempt to free himself proved to be in vain, he looked up into the eyes of his female capture.

Gaz looked aware, confused, struggling with the thing inside that was controlling her. As her face became more pained, the vice-like hold on Iggins continued to tighten, making him cry out. He was positive he was going to lose his hand as the feeling became to numb and his fingers began to turn an unhealthy purple.

And then finally, with a strange electric twitch, she released him, returning to her obedient and oblivious state.

Iggins rubbed his wrist, stumbling away from her and looking quickly and repeatedly between his hand and its abuser. He scowled at what he had deduced.

"So, it seems you'll still only let the Invader touch you," He muttered, clearly not pleased about this realization. "No matter, I'll soon have that fixed. Now that he's gone there won't be anyone to tempt you away from me."

Of course, Gaz didn't respond to this.

But Iggins liked to pretend that she did.

"Come along, my dear," Iggins ordered casually, motioning for her with his hand as he exited the room, heading towards the lab downstairs. "It's time to make my ownership over you official."

"Yes." Was all Gaz replied. But it pleased Iggins to such extents he had to bite down on his tongue to muffle his squeal of joy.

He cleared his throat, composing himself as the villain he was pretending to be. "Mhm, well, yes. Good."

Iggins would've taken her arm as they descended, or made an attempt to, if he wasn't so scared she'd rip his arm off in a burst of self-control.

* * *

Clearly Iggins wasn't as smart as he pretended to be.

If he was smart, he would've checked to ensure that there was no way Gaz could be found. So another merit on Gaz's words of wisdom then; arrogance truly was an opponents downfall. So Zim was currently discreetly tracking Gaz's movements from the watch that apparently hadn't been removed. In a moment he would be upon her and doubtless Iggins was accompanying her. The thought made him both furious and nauseous but what could he do about what had already happened?

So Zim lay in wait, knowing full well where he was. He was standing between Iggins and the rest of the building. Whatever he planned to do with Gaz (if it hadn't been done already) couldn't be done if they were separated from the rest of his resources.

He stood in the shadows, eyes narrowing as he lie in wait for his approaching prey.

It didn't take long before he heard Iggins affectionate coos towards Gaz, who wasn't responding to any of them, just walking beside him blankly, the lights turning on automatically as they entered the room. It was so demeaning that she, a great figure, was forced to exist under the power of a worm such as Iggins.

"Insolent fool boy! How dare you treat her in such ways!"

Zim's voice echoed ominously off the walls, startling Iggins to the point where he jumped in the air and then proceeded to trip over himself before landing flat on his backside with a loud thump.

"I-Impossible!" Iggins stuttered, visibly shaking as he looked at his surroundings. "You're . . . You're dead!"

"You should pay more attention and not rely so heavily on children," Zim growled, stepping out from the dark and revealing himself to Iggins, who stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. "We end this now, _Iggins._ So prepare yourself. _**F****ight me**_!"

Iggins pointed a shaking finger, "P-Primary! Kill he who threatens your master!"

Zim's eyes widened in horror. He'd been hoping this wouldn't happen. But, really, it was almost to be expected.

Gaz's eyes lit up that same vibrant purple, narrowing in the slightest. "Yes."

_Is that all she can say?_ Zim wondered in frustration, hands curling into fists at his side.

Gaz took a step forward and Zim noticed (to his relief) that she wore the same clothes as before, which meant Iggins hadn't violated her. Yet. However, like the Twins, she did have a new piece of equipment that she unsheathed as she walked forward.

"A sword," Zim stated, bluntly. "How very fitting."

"I thought so as well," Iggins agreed, smug now that his safety (and his life) was now protected. "As sharp as her tongue, unable to touch without getting cut."

Zim noticed that Iggins rubbed his wrist almost bitterly at the last statement. He smirked, a brow rising.

"What is it, Iggins?" Zim demanded, sneering at the boy. "Did you get burned while playing with fire?"

Iggins scowled at him, angry at being caught, embarrassed even. "Shut up! Primary, what are you waiting for? Attack him!"

"Don't do it Gaz," Zim said, sternly. "He doesn't control you. _Nobody_ controls you! Do not take orders from such a fool!"

Gaz twitched as she advanced on him, sword still at her side. She clutched her head, groaning a little bit as the light dimmed from her eyes. And then slowly she reopened them, eying Zim in confusion.

"Z . . . Zim?" Gaz croaked out, one hand reaching towards him as she stumbled forward a little. "What-?"

"**KILL HIM!**" Iggins screeched, interrupting her. "Do as I say!"

Gaz's hand dropped, eyes flickering back to that neon fuchsia color. Zim's eyes widened just in time to see her foot lift off the ground, propelling herself towards Zim. He had just enough time to drop to the ground and leap away as she did a back-swipe. It seemed, though, that in her controlled state, she was unable to perform to her fullest extent. She paused, as if tired, and remained completely still as she looked at him with the faintest hit of irritation.

"Good girl," Iggins growled, pleased. "Now, do this for me, and I'll reward you greatly."

Gaz didn't respond.

Zim hissed at the voice, his antennae lying flat under his wig with his fury. "You insignificant little-!"

Gaz didn't give him time to finish his insult/threat, charging at him. She ran with her sword tip scraping along the ground, as if it was too heavy for her, which Zim highly doubted. He dodged again, unable to bring himself to hitting her. That flicker of recognition that something was wrong was all that he needed to figure out a way around hurting her. If Zim could just get through to Gaz, break the hold Iggins had on her, he wouldn't have to lay so much as a finger on his precious female.

Without Iggins remote, he had no way of controlling her obedience. Knowing Gaz's capabilities, if Zim could get through to her, then he might just be able to save her without violence on his part.

The sword dragging was another hint as he dodged another blow, and its rebound. Gaz was abnormally strong for a girl of her size. She was more then capable of wielding an object of that size and proportion. So either she was far weaker then he suspected or some part of Gaz was already trying to resist Iggins's control over her.

Perfect.

"Gaz, you don't want to fight me!" Zim insisted, glaring at her as he dodged all of her swipes. For the most part she wasn't quite as accurate as Zim knew she could be, but some of them were just a bit too close for comfort. "You do not have to listen to him!"

Iggins laughed, mockingly. "Of course she does. I own her mind."

"What allegiances do you owe him?" Zim demanded, hissing at her for only her ears as he leaped safely out of harms way. "What has he done to earn your trust and respect, _**hmm**_?"

Gaz didn't pause in her attacks but her eyes scrunched up in confused frustration. "I don't . . . I don't . . ."

"You don't _what_?" Zim shouted at her, pausing to look her dead in the eye. She stared at him a moment before charging again. "You don't know? That's because there isn't an answer! You don't belong to him, or anyone else, and we both know it!"

Gaz let out a frustrated cry, leaping into the air and pointing the sword directly down at his head. Iggins gave a shout of joy. Zim stared in shock a moment before darting away, the sword plunging deep into the floor and creating spiderweb cracks from the point of impact on the tile.

Iggins's jaw dropped in shock. The amount of force needed to create a crater like that, even with a weapon, was enough to make him shudder at the thought that she wasn't in top condition and had still been able to do it. Iggins was suddenly immensely grateful she was on his side.

However, despite this impressive display, Gaz managed to get the sword wedged into the floor. She noticed, glowing eyes widening as she tugged and the sword still would not come out of the ground.

Taking his advantage, Zim darted forward and gripped her wrists with his sprouted appendages, however them all around her. He'd never actually hurt her but he was holding her, restraining her to the point where she wasn't sure.

Iggins cried out, "No! Don't hurt her! Don't harm my pet!"

"Your _pet_?" Zim hissed, looking from Iggins to Gaz as he forced her to lock eyes with him. "Do you hear this? You're not even his equal! Aren't you supposed to be the strong one of your people?"

Gaz's eyes flickered a moment again as she stared at him, slowly beginning to dim.

"NO!" Iggins shrieked, jumping to his feet. "Obey _**me**_! DO AS I SAY!"

Immediately her leg shot up, knocking Zim away from her. He stumbled backwards, only to be kicked once more. It didn't hurt but it was enough to throw Zim onto his backside. When he looked up he saw Gaz standing over him with a blank expression, eyes alight once more.

"You don't want to do this," Zim informed her, backing up slowly. "Gaz, I know you. This isn't your real attitude. You would never truly hurt Zim, no matter what has happened!"

Gaz didn't reply, moving to slam her foot down on Zim's face. He rolled onto his feet, leaping away and giving her an almost pleading look. She stared at him, limbs shaking as her mind seemed to be desperately trying to connect the dots.

"That's enough out of you!" Iggins growled. "Primary, stand down!"

Gaz immediately fell to her knees, shaking in whatever inner turmoil she was dealing with. Zim immediately began racing towards her, however, he was intercepted by Iggins standing in his way.

"You won't get her that easily!" Iggins growled, pulling out his own numb-chuck-like objects. "Words will only get you so far, Invader. So unfortunately for you, there no use against the likes of me!"

"Good," Zim growled, readying his appendages. "I had different plans for you anyways."

"Then this should be _**fun**_!"

At his last word, Iggins lunged at Zim, lashing out the handle of his weapon at Zim, who dodged it easily enough and caught it on his robotic arm, tugging it out of Iggins's grasp. The boy, however, smirked, much to Zim's confusion.

"It's rigged to explode upon leaving my hands." Iggins shouted, leaping away.

"Eh?" Zim replied, not quite understanding. Then his eyes widened and he let out a shout as he whiplashed it back to Iggins, who ducked. It soared over his head and exploded away from both of them.

Safe for the moment, Zim growled at Iggins. "What a cheap trick. Do you lack skill so much that you need to set up explosives to beat Zim?"

"Ha! As if!" Iggins insisted, with an eye roll. "Beating you is going to be almost too easy."

"Don't count on it!"

Iggins ripped out his ball and chain again, lashing it out at Zim. However, he didn't tug it away this time, guessing correctly that this one was probably rigged to explode as well. He knocked it away instead and charge up his appendages, shooting continuously small bursts at Iggins as they fought.

A major problem for Zim was Gaz's safety while he fought. She looked nearly comatose to Zim, sitting on her legs with her feet out to her side. To balance herself she had her hands planted on the floor in front of her. She was shaking. Zim wanted nothing more then to get her somewhere safe but the urge to make her safe by killing Iggins overrode it.

This was personal.

Besides seeing her so confused and pained, Gaz was also sitting relatively in the middle of the floor. So basically she had planted herself in the most dangerous part of the arena. And Iggins, despite his fawning, did not give a damn about her safety, leaving it up to Zim to make sure they avoided her while defending himself.

Iggins lashed out at Zim, shattering one of his robotic limbs at the bottom. However, it was sparking electricity. Zim thought quickly on his feet and jabbed the limb at Iggins, who screeched in surprise and dodged it. Zim continued to jab, trying to shock him again and again but continuously missing. Finally, Zim decided he'd had enough and used one of his good appendages to bat him aside like a fly.

Iggins hit the ground hard, on his side. He looked up to see Zim looming over him and suddenly he was able to believe Zim could be a villain. He seemed to tower over him, glaring down and grinning with such menace it was beyond frightening. Iggins couldn't even speak. He shook with fear and his lip quivered as he tried to form words that wouldn't come out.

"You're finished," Zim hissed, raising both his broken appendage and another, sharp one that would puncture his skin easily.

And the both knew it.

Iggins let out a scream, ducking his head under his arm. "No! Don't kill me! Help! _**HELP**_!"

Zim only took delight in his screams as he took aim and jabbed.

A hard thwack across his back sent him careening across the room. Zim rolled along until he ended up on his hands and knees. He looked up to see Gaz, having apparently been thrown back into the trance at Iggins's cry of terror, watching Iggins get back onto his feet.

"You saved me," Iggins said, awestruck.

"Yes," Was all she replied. Although Zim might have been imagining it, he thought he heard a bitter strain in her voice. As if she wished she hadn't but wasn't allowed to think that.

Iggins looked at Zim smugly as he laughed, standing proudly next to Gaz. "How does it feel, Invader, to know that I own your precious girl now?"

As if to demonstrate his claim, he moved a hand towards her face, to stroke it.

Zim bared his teeth and roared out, "_**NO**_!"

Gaz's hand lashed out again, gripping Iggins's other wrist just like before. That obscene and worrying twitching came back to her eyes, as if she was once again struggling to come to. But for Zim, it was a whole new experience to see her hurting her self-proclaimed 'master'.

So Iggins couldn't touch her, then. But could he?

"Gaz . . ." Iggins breathed, pained. "L-Let go of me!"

She only tightened her grip at the name, as if she was angry he'd used it so delicately, so casually, like they were friends. Even Zim winced at how tight the grip on him looked, like Gaz was trying to strangle his hand.

"Gaz," Zim said, more sternly. He was inwardly wary about this new test but it was worth a shot. "Let him go."

And she did.

Iggins fell to the floor, in twice as much pain as last time. He rolled around screaming, buying Zim enough time to do what he thought he could. Zim was on his feet in an instance, approaching Gaz cautiously as she shuddered and clutched her head.

"Gaz," he repeated. "Gaz, you don't have to do what he says."

"Stop listening to him! Finish him off!" Iggins ordered. When Gaz didn't move he shrieked out, "Primary, do it!"

Zim raised a hand to touch her face. He was wary that she would harm him but if Zim was right about his hunch, then it was worth it. Zim's hand continued to outstretch towards her and still she didn't move.

"_Please_," Zim breathed.

Then, finally his gloved palm cupped the side of her face.

And still she didn't move.

Iggins let out a cry of outrage. "Don't touch her!"

Gaz flinched away from Zim, but gripped his shoulder, using him to keep her standing as her other hand clutched her head. She began to shake violently but Zim dared not attempt to touch her again in her frightened state.

Iggins continued to bark orders at her, to get away from Zim, to hit him, to kill him. But they were ignored by both parties and Zim only had eyes for the girl in front of him anyways.

"_**ENOUGH**_!"

Zim was suddenly kicked away as Iggins charged into his ribcage, knocking him across the room. Zim would've been fine if he hadn't hit his head against the wall, knocking temporarily unconscious.

Iggins was on his feet in front of Gaz, glaring at her. "How _**dare**_ you defy me!"

"_Sh . . ._" But Iggins couldn't hear the rest of what she said.

Since Zim was a safe distance away, and unconscious, Iggins was brave enough to approach Gaz further, peering at her. "What did you say, Primary?"

Iggins could only see her mouth move ever so slightly, murmuring what she was saying, head bowing as her hair fell over her eyes. Apparently Iggins _still_ couldn't hear her as his eyes scrunched up in confusion and he leaned towards her a little more.

"What?" Iggins repeated. "Speak up, I cannot hear you!"

Suddenly Gaz's eyes shot up, still the same fuchsia, but with a fire behind it that wasn't there previously.

"I said," she growled, reaching out a hand to retrieve the sword beside her with a quick jerk of the wrist. "Shut _**UP**_!"

Iggins let out a shocked cry as she swiped at him.

* * *

The third and final fight comes next!

So, is Gaz lucid enough to defend herself _and_ Zim?

What is Dib doing?

Will Gaz need Dib to help save both of them?

Is Zim going to be okay?

All will be revealed in the next chapter!

Sorry if this chapter wasn't exciting and action-packed as I tried to make it. I hope it wasn't too disappointing and worth the wait.

Till the next chapter, then!


	14. The Last Battle: Winner Takes All

**_"Are you insane?"  
"Probably."  
-Remember kids; honesty is the best policy _**:D

This chapter should be more interesting then the last two.

Hopefully.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
"The Final Battle: Winner Takes All"**

Iggins felt the burning heat as the sword slashed across his chest, slicing through his shirt and piercing skin. He screamed in pain, even though it barely nicked his skin, falling to his knees.

Gaz had been fighting clarity since this had started. Everything was seen through hazy vision and she followed the only thing she could comprehend through a voice she couldn't remember. But it was the only thing Gaz had any grasp on. Sure there were other voices but for some reason that one was just clearer to her, understandable. It was like everyone else was mumbling and this voice was whispering.

But now there was another voice clouding her senses. But in a strange way, it was also clearing things up for her. She was starting to understand the difference between the two voices but the whispering, cloudy one kept fogging up her head ever time she got a hold on the clear one. Like it was purposefully trying to keep her swimming in this haze she couldn't escape.

The cloudy figure continued to try to touch her face. It did it twice but even though it was the only thing she could really understand (at the time), it still made her nervous. And so she restrained it. To _feel_ something, to be able to use her muscles after so much confusion, felt so _good_. Almost irrationally so and she couldn't help indulging in that a little. Even when the voice asked her to stop she couldn't help ignoring it for a short while.

But then there was this other voice that had entered her mind. So sharply clarifying that it startled Gaz, temporarily stunning her. And just when she was able to feel the haze dissolve, she recognized him.

Zim.

And Iggins, in her state of confusion, looked to Gaz as if he'd killed him.

"How _**dare**_ you defy me!"

The thought Zim was dead because of Iggins and herself was far too much for her cloudy mind to handle. The fog in Gaz's mind was dissolving and she was able to speak, but just barely.

"_Sh_ . . ."

_Shut up_.

"What did you say, Primary?"

And still she struggled to fight through the last bit of the haze, her mouth feeling numb. But slowly she was regaining control of her body, of the parts that she hadn't really thought were important. And she was so busy rebooting her words sounded jumbled once more.

"What? Speak up, I cannot hear you!"

Then it hit her, regaining all of her functions over again.

"I said," Gaz's eyes flashed up as the last of the numb-feeling left her body, recollection coming back to her. "Shut _**UP**_!"

She shot her hand out, surprised it was armed as it swiped Iggins. It barely nicked him but it was more then enough to startle him away from her as he fell to his knees, clutching the torn clothing. He wore a black shirt under his striped one, thankfully, but the fact his weapon had suddenly turned against him was terrifying.

None of this was going as he'd planned!

Gaz stared at Zim while Iggins came to terms with the situation. He looked so limp, frail even, as he lay unmoving on the floor. His robotic appendages remained freed, but twisted and bent in an awkward position, as if they'd been frozen while attempting to lift him. The broken limb (she could remember what had happened now, or was at least starting to, and she had never hated herself more) still sparked like a broken plug.

He looked so lifeless.

Gaz had never wanted to vomit before but now the urge was overwhelming.

"Zim," Her voice cracked and broke from misuse and pain. Then she squinted her eyes shut, shaking her head furiously. Zim wouldn't have approved of her feeling upset for him now. He'd want her to fight now and worry about him later. Gaz turned on Iggins, furious.

Iggins looked up at her, furiously. "This is impossible! _**How did you get free**_?"

"You know something, Iggins?" Gaz said casually, examining the blade. It would do. She pointed it at him. "You think you know all of my threats, so I made up a new one, just for you. Wanna hear it?"

He just stared at her, dumbstruck.

Gaz leaned in, knowing full well how mesmerized he was by her. She smirked, amused by his hopeless, pitiful human desires.

"You've never known your nightmares until you've crossed _me_."

Iggins was suddenly slashed across the face, drawing a thin line of blood. It would've been worse had he not jerked away just in time. He cried out and clutched his cheek, the sting making him feel like he had a thousand paper-cuts. Tears began to form in his eyes. When he drew his hands away he gave a squeal of fear at the blood.

"Oh, don't worry about that stuff," Gaz insisted, nonchalantly, taking her time approaching him. "There'll be _way_ more to worry over by the time I'm done with you."

The sword was over her shoulder, dripping with the small blood she'd already extracted from his face. Iggins may have been letting his paranoia and fear get away from him but it looked as if the blade was hungry, wanting more of his blood to quench its thirst.

Iggins gulped.

Gaz laughed. "So you've beat Invader Zim then, _Scythe the Wicked_, haven't you?"

He found the blade with his blood directly in his face, making him suddenly queasy.

"Then let's begin this battle you've been craving with _me_."

* * *

Dib was running out of energy.

"It's been twenty minutes." Dib muttered to himself, hiding behind a pillar again as Tip and Tine searched for him, like they were playing a game. But well technically, they were. "He should've been out by now unless . . ." His eyes widened. "He's failed. I've gotta save Gaz!"

Dib reached into his belt, digging for the right device.

"Come out, little Trainee!" Tip called.

Tine seemed more disgruntled. "Yeah! We're getting bored waiting for you!"

"I wanna finish him, sister." Tip complained.

She sounded pleased. "Lets."

"Finish _**this**_!" Dib shouted, running from behind the pillar and tossing the metallic object at them.

"Huh?" They questioned in unison as it hit the floor and rolled across the floor before hitting Tip's shoes.

It exploded in a brilliant flash, blinding them as the built-in stunning device rendered them unconscious. They wouldn't be hurt, because as monstrous as they tried to be, they were still just kids and Dib couldn't bring himself to hurt kids. Not even for Gaz.

Iggins, on the other hand . . . Well, let's just say Dib _definitely_ didn't consider _him_ a kid.

Dib, having closed his eyes and covered his ears (to prevent from being effected by his own device, which would've been rather embarrassing), jumped to his feet to see that his device had worked. He smirked, obviously satisfied, ignored the nagging guilt about attacking children, and ran up to the stairs that led to the North Wing.

With any luck, it wasn't too late to save Gaz.

It wasn't that hard to find Iggins, at the very least. His screams echoed back to Dib as soon as he opened the door. Surprised and relieved, Dib ran on until he found a sight that made him want to be sick, at the very least.

Zim was unconscious. Which wasn't the thing that made him want to be sick. In fact it was almost funny to see someone who had been boasting so much that he was going to kill Iggins since this started look so feeble. But then his attention diverted from Zim as another scream tore through the air and Dib whipped his head around, tense and preparing for the worst.

And the worst was what he saw.

Iggins was bleeding, curled up on his side as he shook violently. He was staring at nothing in particular and Gaz knelt before his figure, apparently talking to him quietly. She barely brushed his face with the back of her hand before Iggins was screaming again, curling up against himself like he was trying to make himself as small as possible, to not exist. Gaz slowly retracted her hand and Dib noticed only then the discarded sword beside her, which was drenched on probably the sharpest of the edges with blood. Obviously it was Iggins.

And his sister was torturing him.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted out, through a cracked voice, so startled with fear by the sight he couldn't quite control himself.

Gaz's head turned, dark purple hair sweeping around her face in the fluid action. Her eyes were wide with what looked like surprise. Dib couldn't be sure if he saw it or not, but it also seemed that a eery light in her eyes was leaving as well. Something that just shouldn't have been there, a weird fuchsia color he wasn't familiar with.

And then Gaz clutched her head, moving from her crouching position to sit on her backside, legs bent up to support her elbows as she buried her face in her hands. So imagine what Dib saw; Zim battered (at the very least) to the point of unconsciousness, Iggins bleeding from multiple points on his body and looking as if he was beyond comprehension besides pain, and Gaz (apparently the only culprit in), the strongest person he knew of, with her face buried in her hands.

Dib could do nothing but approach her (however warily), eventually kneeling beside her and touching her shoulder slightly. "Gaz, what . . .?" Dib looked around again before shaking his head, bringing his attention back to her. "What happened here?"

"I can't remember," She replied.

Somehow Dib knew that Gaz was lying.

But he also knew that she was doing it to protect him.

So Dib knew enough that he shouldn't press the situation. It was just his job to solve it then, for the time being. So he gently removed his hand, going over to Zim and resisting to make a face of disgust as he checked for a pulse. He felt one but Dib also then felt eyes boring into his back. He turned to see Gaz staring at him.

She had never looked so shattered. It scared Dib.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She demanded, eyes narrowing as that broken look evaporated. Gaz began shaking and looked at Iggins again, hand reaching out for the sword again.

And to prevent further trauma, to anyone of the parties present (including himself), Dib quickly corrected her.

"No, Gaz, seriously! He's fine!" Dib insisted, dragging Zim's still limp body over with some difficulty. As soon as Dib began moving him, Zim's appendages retracted into his body, which was strange, but there'd be time to ask later. When he'd pulled Zim next to Gaz he let the arm flop to the floor and moved Gaz's hand so she could feel the pulse. "See? He's just . . . out."

Dib grimaced nervously at his poor choice of words but Gaz visibly relaxed, shoulders drooping as the tense parts of her body came undone. She then looked to Dib, apparently in a much better state of mind now that she knew Zim was alright. It didn't pleased Dib that she was so dependent on Zim but what could he do without ending up like, well, Iggins?

The thought made him shiver and want to vomit again.

"We need to call an ambulance," She stated, plainly, glancing at Iggins's mangled body with distaste, as if his appearance insulted her. Like it was Iggins's fault that he was tortured and therefore in a gruesome state that wasn't appealing to her eyes. It made Dib truly grateful he had never really been on her bad side. "He's not going to bleed to death but it's enough to cause him severe pain. He'll need to be knocked out or he's going to go into shock."

"An ambulance isn't going to get her in time, then," Dib pointed out, glancing at the blade and wondering what it had done. "We should figure out a way to keep him under control until then."

Gaz's eyes traveled in the same distraction. "Hmm . . . You're right."

"I am?" It was then Dib saw she had retrieved the sword, eyes widening in shock at seeing her with it again. He became considerably alarmed. "Gaz, what are you doing?"

Gaz stood above Iggins, whose pupils were rather small and tight with his terror. She held the sword above him in a very executioner manner that made Dib's blood spike with fear.

"What you said," Gaz replied, lifting the sword, "Ending his pain."

"Gaz!" Dib shouted, terror making his voice nothing more then a squeak.

Gaz brought the sword down. Dib closed his eyes.

However, a thump instead of a slice made him open them again in confused curiosity. He peaked at first before he realized Gaz hadn't stabbed him, she'd hit Iggins with the hilt to knock him out. Dib's eyes went up to Gaz, who was smirking at him.

"I wasn't gonna kill him, Dib." She informed him with a roll of her eyes. "Geez, if I killed him, he wouldn't live with the consequences."

Gaz reached into her pocket, holding the sword carefully on her shoulder with the other hand. She pulled out a handkerchief, oddly enough, and wiped down the entire sword, focusing mainly on the hilt. The blood smeared but Dib knew what she was doing.

She was erasing the evidence.

"Did you touch anything?" She asked, looking pointedly at his hands on the wall.

Dib immediately retracted them until he realized he was wearing gloves. He showed her his hands. "N-No fingerprints. See?"

Gaz nodded and glanced at Zim, seeing he too was wearing his standard invader wear that kept his hands covered. She glanced down at Iggins, who now lay blissfully unconscious. Dib looked over her and was disturbed to find that she didn't have a speck of blood on her, despite what she had obviously done. Gaz was unnaturally careful when it came to stuff like this. It made Dib worried to wonder just how much time she spent thinking about it.

"Good," She finally said, digging a hand into Iggins's pocket. Dib's brow rose until she pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open, scrolling through the contacts until she found what she wanted and hit call.

"Who are you calling?" Dib asked.

Gaz waved a hand to silence him. "Shut up!"

So he did, waiting in curious suspense.

* * *

Iggins's step-father felt the phone buzz in his pocket. When he pulled it out to see his step-son calling, he made a face. He was with colleagues, who, in his line of business, were more like family to him then business partners.

"Who is it?" One of them asked.

Another chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was the wife."

"A mistress, then?"

"No," Iggins's step-father replied. "My son."

"Put it on speaker!" Another ordered, excitedly. "I wanna hear this."

And so he did so, placing it on the table as people gather round the table to listen in on the conversation out of sheer boredom.

"I want nothing but good news, son," His father insisted, getting a bit nervous. "My colleagues are here and I don't want you embarrassing me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Iggins?" He demanded, eyes narrowing. "I swear, if you butt-dialed me-!"

"I'm afraid I can't give you good news," A feminine, articulate voice said over the line. "Which is why I chose not to speak. However, if you'd like to hear about your _three children_-."

"Who is this?" The step-father demanded, greatly infuriated. "How did you get this phone?"

She hissed in irritation. A few of the men glanced at once another nervously and others leaned back, pulling on their collars slightly. Even for men who had been in their line of business for so long, few had heard someone sound so truly infuriated and be able to channel that irritation a single noise.

"If you would shut up and listen,_** I'd tell you**_!" The female growled. Then she let out a breath and continued. "You have been assisting your son in a venture on a young ladies life, correct? Fear not, I am no police officer. I simply demand facts. But be warned, sir, I won't tolerate being lied to."

The men glanced at each other reluctantly. A few nodded at the step-father.

Iggins's parent swallowed bravely and replied. "Yes."

"Yes, I thought so. You are speaking to that young lady."

A few of the men let out noises of surprise. The step-father's eyes widened considerably in alarm.

"Where is my son!" He demanded, slamming his hand on the table. "Where have you-?"

"Relax." She ordered in a way far more authoritative but calmer voice then he. And so he had no choice but to sit and wait for her, on her time, to tell him what was going on. "I've got some things to say before you hear about any of your family and unless you cooperate, you won't hear a single word. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a pause before he replied, "Yes . . . ma'am."

She snorted on the other end but continued. "Yes, well, your son is a fool. He's got enormous potential, but he isn't realistic about anything. I would recommend counseling, if he wouldn't already need it after what I've done to him. But that's for later. _Anyways_."

The step-father was slowly losing color.

"You'll do well to keep him and any of your little friends away from me or anyone involved with me. You'll see soon enough what I and my companions, even those suffering from gunshot wound recovery, can do when provoked. Should any attempt for revenge be made, I can assure you, your whole family will suffer the same fate as your idiotic, careless, buffoon of a son."

Some men were trying to pat him on the back, as it appeared he wasn't breathing.

"When he wakes, sir, I recommend you douse any delusions of revenge he might have before he ends up hurting himself or anyone else. Keep him in the correct, old-fashioned line of business. Your son, despite his previous successes in video games, isn't quite ready to really be in one. It's unfortunate it took such a painful reminder but it was the only effective termination of these visions of grandeur he'd been suffering from. As if he could own _me_-."

She cut off with a vicious little giggle that scared all the men in the room and made two pee a little bit.

Then it faded away and she continued, obviously in better spirits then before. "Do you understand these conditions? Repeat them back to me to ensure that you do."

His voice cracked as he spoke, but he said it. "Y-You want him to stay in my line of business and be left alone."

She seemed pleased. "Precisely! Very good, sir, very good. Now, as I reward, I'll move onto your children."

"Please," The step-father begged. "You haven't killed them, have you? I need to know they're still alive!"

Once again there was a chuckle. "Oh yes, they're very much alive. See, though, sir, this is why I mentioned others getting hurt as well. It appears as though your son roped his younger siblings into this act of superiority along with him."

"I'll kill him." He growled, furiously, temporarily forgetting the obvious hints that Iggins was in bad shape.

She giggled much louder this time but it was short-lived. "Feel free to murder who you like. However, I think you'll find more compassion in your heart when you see the state Iggins is in. He is fine, for the time being, but he'll need medical assistance before he wakes and his body goes into shock. Your two younger twins were simply victims of a dumb plan and we spared them. The worst-case-scenario for those two will be minor headaches. However I should warn you ahead of time that should you look for any incriminating evidence, you won't find anything. But I'll enjoy watching your efforts."

"Where is he?" The father demanded. A considerable group of men were trying to console him now and leaned away as he jumped at the phone, but did not touch it, as if afraid to. "Where are my kids?"

"At your . . ." There was a moment of muttering before she returned. "At the Testing Manor. I believe it is the one you planned to open to the public for real-life gaming, probably suggested by your son, am I correct?"

Silence.

"You've been played, sir." She continued, in a pitying tone. "He only wanted this built so he could have a grand set-up for mine and my friends dramatic downfall. You'll have to pay for the damages, though, because like I said, you won't find me. Not to mention it really all was in self-defense."

"Is Iggins okay?"

"Mm, well, I'll admit I did get carried away with him. My brother is much more merciful, because he actually has a heart, and so your younger children were given a much lighter punishment. Not even a punishment really, just a bit of a rest to get them out of harms way. You know, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself, won't you? Have fun calling an ambulance for your children. I'd recommend urgent care if I were you. You'll find him in the North Wing."

"Wait!"

"Pray you never see or hear from me again, sir. Ta!"

The line went dead.

For a moment everything was still. Then he was leaping across the table again, calling the emergency lines and ordering them to send ambulances to his residence because his children had been attacked.

When he got there, he found the place roughly put together, as if someone had only put things back if it was convenient. The twins were on the floor in ridiculous costumes and stirred as he ran to them, waking them. As promised they had minor headaches but were otherwise fine. He ordered them stay put with a few of his companions while the rest of them went into the North Wing warily.

A couple vomited. The rest stared in awe, a few admiring the handiwork and others simply not having the stomach for it and wondering how a human being could be so cruel.

Also as promised, the police could find not a single shred of evidence. It was infuriating but expected.

Iggins was hospitalized and sent into intense therapy for PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) that was to be treated for the rest of his life. When asked by the police who had done this to them, he could only form out two words.

"I_ . . . lost_."

* * *

Not the last chapter.

Next chapter or chapter after will be the end.

I almost killed Iggins but it wouldn't have been with Gaz dropping the sword on him. Iggins would've been dead when Dib came in. But I changed my mind just because it would've been a bit much (because being punctured enough to harm but not force someone to bleed to death isn't -_-) and Gaz wanted to make Iggins suffer, which meant keeping him alive to do so.

I'm so cruel.

And yes, Zim is fine. Or at least he will be in the next chapter.

High-fives to Dib for taking on a couple of kids and winning. Just cause I know most of you probably expected him to lose, his part really was to just keep the pests away from the real fight.

Till the next chapter!


	15. Nothing REALLY Changes

**_"I'm bored."  
"Eat a turtle."  
"Mkay . . . What?"  
-This didn't happen, I just want it to. _:(**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
"Nothing REALLY Changes"**

Zim woke up in his lab, surprised to find himself there. He looked around groggily for a few minutes as he came to terms with where he was. It would've been a smooth transaction had he suddenly not come face-to-face with a pair of wide, cerulean eyes.

"HELLO!"

"AAH!" Zim shouted, startled. He jumped and found that he hadn't had as much room as he'd thought and proceeded to fall off the metallic table. The unexpected contact with the floor woke him up fully at least and Zim groaned as he sat up, scowling at his wannabe alarm clock.

"You're awake!" Gir said, with far too much energy then the situation deserved. Too Zim's confusion though, Gir turned away, skipping towards a microphone and screaming into it, "Mistress! He's up!"

There was no reply. Zim was completely baffled until he saw the elevator coming down and saw who was inside.

"How is he, Gir?" Gaz asked, amused. It only proceeded to confuse Zim all the more.

What was going on?

"_**Um,**_" Gir drawled, skipping back over to Zim and peering extremely closely at him, which made Zim lean back. This went on until Gir had leaned just a bit too far and fell on Zim, knocking both of them over again. Zim glared down at Gir, who was giggling. "He's okay!"

Gaz smirked, approaching the two of them. "Wouldn't expect him to be any different."

"What is the meaning of this?" Zim demanded, obviously dumbfounded and irritated at his lack of information. "How did we get here?"

"Well let's see," Gaz said optimistically, placing a slender finger on her chin. Zim knew full well she was just drawing out the time it took to give him an answer and glared at her. She smirked again and knelt down, so they were at eye level. "You were knocked out cold by the boy you've been claiming you'd kill for the past week or so and spent a day in Hibernation I think. Technically you've slept now. Congratulations, you must be so proud."

Zim scowled at her sarcasm, but also at the events that had taken place. "And where is he now, then?"

"Traumatized and in a hospital," She replied cryptically, with a little smile. "After I woke up and broke his machine in me or whatever, I took out both of our revenges on him and called his father to advise him how to take care of things. We shouldn't be bothered by them anymore."

Zim gave her a look of envy, but respect. "I should've done it."

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a sour puss, Zim. At least we won."

He grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, obviously pouting over his loss.

She sighed, "You're ridiculous sometimes."

Zim was about to retort when his eye widened and he gripped Gaz's shoulders, startling her out of her eye roll. "Gaz! We've got to get that machinery out of you!"

Gaz made a face of remembrance, "Oh _yeah_."

Zim scowled at her nonchalant attitude. "Shouldn't you be worried about this?"

She shrugged, showing him a rather familiar wrist. "I've already had one thing forcibly attached to me at one time. What's another?"

"Hmm . . . Good point."

Gaz and he both stood then, Zim shoving Gir off of him as he did so.

"Let me guess," Gaz said, sitting up on the table Zim had fallen off of. "Lie down?"

"Unless you'd like to keep it as a souvenir from your competition," He replied, sarcastically, with a smirk.

Gaz made a face of disgust. "I don't want _anything_ of his inside me, thanks."

Zim snickered and began booting up his machines, "Of course. Computer, scan for foreign objects inside of Gaz."

The familiar grid pattern scanned up and down her body as she laid back, clearly relaxed. The heat from the lights warmed her normally cold skin (though she hardly noticed it, it was mainly others who pointed it out) and she looked boredly up at the ceiling.

Then it stopped and a beeping was heard before the computer announced, "No foreign objects detected. However, a change has been made in the system of subject: Gaz."

"Change?" Gaz demanded, sitting up. "What change?"

"Computer, display DNA comparisons Prior and Current." Zim ordered.

Two separate data appeared and Gaz continued to simply sit on the table, a tad anxious. Zim's red eyes scanned over the data (as she had removed his unattractive disguise pieces in his sleep) with a serious expression. He did it for so long Gaz was getting ready to punch him when he suddenly let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing bad?" Gaz questioned, a brow rising.

Zim shook his head, turning to her with a satisfied expression. "Not at all. The device Iggins implanted in you dissolved after a certain amount of time, which is probably why Iggins was so anxious to get the permanent surgery underway."

"But then what's the change?" Gaz demanded, glaring suspiciously at him. "Is it anything I need to worry about?"

"As far as blowing up your own house, yes," Zim replied, giving her a look she wasn't quite comfortable with. Zim was staring at her with an expression of slight awe and intrigue.

"Meaning?"

"Effectively, the dissolved device is now running through your system, permanently. Effectively, to put it in the simplest of terms, you technically have super powers now."

"_**SUPAH POWAS**_!" Gir screeched, hands up in the air. He then began to race around the room on his jet feet, squealing and hollering louder then Gaz or Zim thought possible.

"Enough, Gir!" Zim barked. "Stop that at once!"

Gir came to a stop and whimpered, walking off to the corner and pulling out his pig toy from his head. On another occasion, they might've been more sympathetic, but Gaz was in too much shock to feel anything.

"S-Superpowers?" It was one of the few times Gaz had ever stuttered in her life. And then her wide eyes narrowed at Zim, as if angry. "What do you mean superpowers, Zim? I don't feel any different at all!"

"Hm, strange," Zim replied, approaching her. "Well, try focusing heat on your hands or something. Maybe that will work."

Gaz gave him a look of caution before outstretching her hands and oustretching her fingers. When nothing happened just by doing that she arched her fingers and jumped in surprise at the result.

A familiar color, the fuchsia that had surrounded her line of vision in that haze, now appeared in balls of flame extending from her hands, like holding a baseball, except it was on fire.

"What . . . _the hell_?" Gaz demanded.

Zim, on the other hand, still looked intrigued. "_Fascinating_ . . .! Unflex your fingers."

Gaz, in no condition to order herself around, proceeded to do just that. Immediately the flame disappeared.

"It appears it's triggered by bodily motions. Try resisting your powers while flexing your fingers."

Zim's instructions were starting to get annoying but Gaz had no experience with these kind of situations at all. However, she was beginning to calm down and so was gaining a bit of control over herself. She did what she was told and was relieved to find that when she wasn't trying, whatever was inside of her that had changed her body did not emanate flame against her wishes.

"Well, that's a relief," Gaz commented. She balled her hands into fists and still nothing happened. "I guess I should learn to be a bit more careful with what I do, then."

"I can help you with that, if you want," Zim offered. He turned his attention back to his computers, "Computer, where is Gaz's necklace?"

"My necklace?" She breathed, her hand immediately going to her throat. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!"

"That's why you have me here," Zim assured her gently. "Computer, add an adjustment to Gaz's necklace. Fuse a power inhibitor on the chain."

"I break those chains all the time, though," Gaz insisted with disagreement lacing her tone of voice.

Zim smirked. "Well you won't anymore. It'll be virtually indestructible now, and unless you take off the necklace, you won't be able to use your powers in the least, unless you really want to."

A metal arm came down from the roof then, in a fist until it was near Gaz. It then opened to reveal her skull necklace, tiny looking in the foreign hand. Gaz quickly removed it, without a thanks (not that it should've expected one) and dropped it around her neck. Gaz expected to feel tired, but instead she realized the strange erratic excitement that was shaking her nerves had disappeared.

Gaz gave him a smirk, "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Zim replied, taking her hands in his now that he felt it was safe. "I'll find a solution for this odd little side-effect soon enough. You don't have to worry about it."

"Eh, don't bother," Gaz insisted with a shrug. "It's pretty cool. Now I can scare the crap out of people even more."

"I'm sure you'll be able to convince them you're some type of demon or something," Zim agreed, holding her tightly against him.

They were content before Gaz remembered something and released him with a frown. "Oh, that's right. I forgot about Dib."

"Must we talk about your idiotic sibling _now_?" Zim demanded in obvious complaint as she pushed him away so she could stand. "I just got you back!"

"I promised to call him after you checked me out to make sure I was fine," Gaz retorted, reaching into her pocket for her phone. At Zim's scowl she rolled her eyes, smacking his arm a little. She put it on speakerphone, so Zim could answer any question she couldn't.

The phone rang a few times before Dib answered.

"Good news or bad news?" Dib asked, as soon as he answered.

Gaz smirked a little. "Depends on your definition of 'good' and 'bad'. I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean, but you'll have to worry about me blowing up the house if I lose my necklace from now on."

"_**What**_?"

"Your sister has obtained a bit of a superpower, Dib-monkey," Zim intervened, amused.

There was a moment of silence.

Dib groaned, hand slapping to his forehead. "As if she needed another way to destroy the Earth!"

Zim and Gaz laughed mockingly at his statement while Dib proceeded to hide his face in his arms and wonder why his life sucked so badly.

* * *

They weren't quite sure why they were there.*

Outside the city limits stood the forest. And in the forest, towering above the city, stood a cliff. Many people had driven up the cliff and jumped off it, to their deaths, which was why it was called Suicide Cliff.

Dib, Gaz, and Zim were currently sitting on the edge of it, legs dangling over the edge of it. Zim sat with his arms out behind him, Dib sat with his arms behind his head, and Gaz sat with her hands on her knees. The three had once been four, on the trip up there, but who knew where Gir went. Every once in a while they'd hear the screech of a native animal soon followed by a joy-filled squeal but that was about it.

So now they were all watching the sunset, for the lack of a better thing to do, and sitting in silence.

". . . So, anyone else wondering what we're supposed to do the rest of the summer?" Dib finally said, with a frown as he lowered his arms.

Gaz, too, was scowling. "I've honestly got no idea."

"Is it possible we could've drawn out that whole thing, just to have something to do?" Dib replied, in obvious complaint.

Zim leaned forward to give him a look of complete disbelief over Gaz's shoulder, saying nothing.

Dib sulked, his hands now in his lap in pitiful dismay. "I'll take that as a '_no_'."

"Yeah," Gaz retorted, with an eye roll, turning her attention back to the sun. The pollution in the air was making a wonderfully red sunset, but it really only held interest to Dib.

Zim, actually, was scowling at the sight. "Earth and it's stupid sunsets. Why do humans have such admiration for them?" He glanced at Gaz, who paid him no mind, before looking back. "How is watching your heat source move _romantic_ in the least? It's like tracking your acidic rain-clouds and saying they have a deeper meaning of sadness or something."

"Actually," Dib intervened, at once. "In most movies, rain does symbolize some type of depression to the situation being played out on screen."

Gaz sighed, knowing full well the two of them were about to start arguing. But if it gave them something to do, so they wouldn't keep bothering her about the lack of things to do, so be it. When it got _really_ annoying she'd make them stop but for now, why not let them have their fun?

Their bickering was in the back of her mind as she looked up at the sky, ignoring the sunset and paying attention to the oncoming shroud of darkness. The mix of blue and purple was truly what she had dragged them up here to look at, not the sunset. The stars.

In all the ways the three of them were different, they all shared that same love of the stars. Of the moons, planets, just everything about the night. It was Gaz who had suggested they go to Suicide Cliff for pessimistic reasons, to go to see if anyone would jump while they were there.

Actually, someone _had_, but it hadn't been as interesting as they'd thought it would be. Dib had tried to stop them but Gaz had clamped her hand over his mouth, restraining him while they'd just walked blankly off the cliff. Not even the fall had been interesting. They hadn't screamed, they'd just disappeared into the trees. Not even a splat!

So everywhere, people were romantically watching the last sliver of sun disappear over the horizon. And during that, the three of them sat, two of them bickering and one getting ready to push both of them off the cliff, waiting for the night to arrive.

"E_**nough**_!" Gaz said with finality, punctuating the two syllables. "Both of you shut up or I'll feed you to the bears."

Immediately the two were quiet. They then realized the sky had darkened and looked up, just like Gaz was. Somewhere nearby a cricket began to chirp at the new darkness.

"Hm," Gaz got a contemplative look in her eye, touching her modified necklace.

Zim glanced down, noticed this, and smirked at her. "Planning to try out your new powers?"

"I thought you said they'd dissolve!" Dib whined at once, looking fearful. Gaz had yet to show him this new skill of hers and he really hadn't wanted to know, running for the hills every time she offered or threatened to show him.

Zim shrugged, smirking all the more cruelly. "Incorrect, Dib-monkey. Zim said they _might_ dissolve. However, she might as well get used to them while they're still in her blood stream."

"And when you say 'get used to them', she hears 'figure out how to kill people with them'," Dib grumbled, turning to his sister. "Don't be reckless, Gaz."

"Reckless? Hardly," Zim scoffed. "We're far out from civilization and anyone who comes here comes with the purpose of ending their lives. Meaning-."

"No witnesses," Gaz finished for him with a smirk that matched Zim's ever-growing one. "Actually, this is sounding like a better idea by the minute."

"Ugh! Well whatever you do, I don't want to see it!" Dib shouted, rolling onto his stomach and covering his head with his arms in a very childish but effective manner.

Gaz stood up, brushing the back of her pants off. Zim did the same, looking at their surroundings. The edge of the cliff had a conveniently large clearing, perfect for target practice, if there were any targets.

"We could just use the trees," Gaz suggested, following the same train of thought. "Another forest fire won't do anything."

"Gaz!" Dib shouted, raising his head above his arms to look at her in disbelief.

"What?" She demanded, "I thought you were ignoring me."

"No trees. Use . . ." He looked around before pointing at Zim, smirking. "Why don't you use _him_?"

The two of them looked at each other, as if actually considering it.

"Well," Gaz finally said, crossing her arms to smirk at him. "If we're using that line of reasoning, why don't we just use _you_?"

The smile evaporated from Dib's face, turning into a scowl. "Fine," he muttered, ducking back under his arms and slightly muffling his shouts. "Just use the stupid trees!"

"Well played," Zim complimented. He reached into his PAK, pulling out a laser-pen. He proceeded to walk over to the trees and began marking them with glowing X's. Zim marked about a dozen before coming back to stand next to her. "I think you get the meaning."

"Yup." Gaz agreed, examining and contemplating carefully how she would go about doing this. Sure, she'd made the 'flame-balls' before in her free-time (it was sad really how little they had to do for the rest of the summer), but never had she actually tried to get them off of her hands. "Hit the targeted trees and none of the other ones, right?"

"Correct," Zim replied, reaching around her neck to remove her necklace. However, he did take advantage of his position, kissing her lightly before pulling away with an optimistic expression. "Best of luck."

"Right," Gaz muttered, opening and closing her fingers and shaking them off. "Time to play with fire."

Dib groaned at her statement, balling up tighter on himself, but he was ignored. Zim took a few steps back, eying Gaz's technique.

She stood there, flexing her hands a few seconds more before standing still and holding them at her sides, close to her hips. Gaz held her palms up and arched her fingers (which Zim suspected was more for show then anything else). Immediately those fuchsia flames appeared and Zim analyzed that there was no lessening of the energy she was projecting. It looked the same as before, if not stronger, since she had real intentions of using it this time. The motivation was probably making her stronger, though Zim _would_ keep an eye on her, just in case.

But really, Zim would always keeping an eye on Gaz.

"This is going to be messy," Gaz informed both of them, aiming her hands.

Dib groaned once again and Zim laughed as she let loose.

* * *

It was all over the news.

"Look!" Dib shouted at her, now in the safety of their home and sitting next to the two of them on the couch. "Flame-Child spotted setting the forest on fire. I _knew_ that was a bad idea!"

"You know Dib, I would be worried," Gaz admitted, currently leaning on Zim, who was laughing in bright-eyed (disguised) amusement at the sight of the entire Suicide-Cliff aflame as firefighters desperately tried to put it out. "If it weren't on your stupid paranormal show no one but freaks actually believe."

"It's truly fascinating how your flame changes to the normal color of fire upon impact with other matter." Zim replied, still howling with laughter.

"I don't even want to know how you did it." Dib insisted, glaring at the two psychopaths, one whom he loved (and feared) and the other who he hated with a passion. "How many targets were there, anyways?"

"About twelve?" Gaz replied, though obviously unsure.

"_**Twelve**_?" Dib shouted, stunned and irritated. "The whole place is on fire!"

"I got a bit carried away," Gaz insisted, looking up at Zim with a smirk.

He patted her head gently. "Nonsense. You did nothing wrong."

Dib made a gagging sound at their affectionate display. Gaz shot him a look that silenced the noises.

But he still shook his head in dismay. "I'm just glad we got out of there in time, before the flames reached my car."

"I can take care of that if you want," Gaz said at once, holding up a pale hand.

Dib paled at once. He snatched a pillow and blocked her from his view. "_**Stop**_ that!"

They just laughed at him.

* * *

I liked the ending, Zim and Gaz causing Dib misery.

And on a slight cliffhanger ending like this, with Gaz having odd little powers and Zim and Dib's dislike towards one another growing into full-fledged hatred once again? Well, maybe the second part wasn't so obvious but still!

You guess right! This isn't the last of the series!

Coming Soon:

**The Third and FINALE to the Series:  
My Hostage, Not Yours 3: The Inevitable Takeover**

Yes, that's right, Earth gets taken over.

By who?

Why?

When?

How?

All with be answered soon enough!

Till the next story, this ones **OVER**!


	16. MY HOSTAGE NOT YOURS 4?

Hey everyone.

Long time no see, eh?

Interested in seeing how YOU can make **MY HOSTAGE NOT YOURS 4** a reality?

Follow the youtube link below to find out!

watch?v=OJz9AGF09EQ&feature=g-u-u


End file.
